Far and Away
by arwens-light
Summary: The END...A total of 34 chapters about the life of Eowyn... enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Far and Away  
  
A story of Eowyn, daughter of Eomund and Theodwyn, sister of Eomer. Here is her story, for my point of view, based off of J. R. R. Tolkien's work. Story: Far and Away Rating: pg-13 Chapter I  
  
It was late at night and four-year-old Eomer was still up. His nursemaid was supposed to up him to bed at dusk but she was called to go to Theodwyn, Eomer's mother. The little golden-haired tot walked over to the low window of his room. He clumsily climbed into the window seat. The starlight shown into the small nursery room. Eomer understood that his mother was going to have a baby and that within the last few months her stomach had grown big for some reason.  
  
He heard soft cries coming from down the hall. He climbed off the seat and tiptoed toward the door. The door was solid oak and was heavy. Eomer pulled the door with all this might and it opened halfway. He crept down the hall and sat down right outside his parent's room. He heard his nursemaid talking to his mother in hushed tones.  
  
"Breath in deeply and just relax, lady Theodwyn.that's it. You're doing fine. Remember how you did with Eomer? Do just that."  
  
"But.it's been four years since that." Eomer heard his mother breath in painfully. "Oh.I don't know if I can do this again.where.is Eomund?"  
  
"He's coming, we sent scouts out to bring him back."  
  
Eomer leaned over and peeked thru the crack in the door. His mother was lying on a bed, breathing laboriously, and covered with sweat. Fear filled his mind. Was she dying? Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs behind him. His father emerged from the wide stairwell. Eomund grabbed up Eomer and hugged him tight. Eomer snuggled into his father's warm embrace.  
  
"Missed you, Daddy," Eomer said into his father's neck. Eomund's arms tightened around his little boy.  
  
"I missed you too, Eomer. Is your mother in her room?" Eomer nodded and Eomund walked into the room, with Eomer still clinging to his neck. The nursemaid tried to shoo Eomer away, but Eomund insisted that he stay, at least for now. Eomer's father set him down on the bed next to his mother.  
  
"Hullo, mama. Are you sick?" He patted his mother's hair. "You feel warm."  
  
"My dear, sweet baby. Your mama's not sick, she is going to be having a baby soon, love." She kissed Eomer's cheek. "By morn I think that you shall have a new brother or sister.but I think it would be wise if you went off to bed now." Her face turned pale and she held back a groan as best she could.  
  
Eomer's nursemaid picked him up and carried him out of the room. She took him back to bed and tucked him in. Then she hurried out of the room, back to his mother. Eomer lay there, thinking. Would he really have a brother.or sister.in the morning?  
  
"I don't know which one I would like more, a brother or a sister." Eomer whispered to himself. He tucked his hands behind his head and stared up at the designs on the wooden ceiling. His eyes became heavy and he fought to stay awake, but he was losing that fight. He yawned, rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
In the morning, Eomer sleepily opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but he was so wrapped up in the sheets that he tumbled out of bed with a thud. He rubbed his eyes and blinked against the strong morning sun coming thru the window. Clumsily he walked to his parent's bedroom. He pulled open the door and looking around the room, saw no new brother or sister. Instead, he saw his father holding his mother and a bundle, lying next to them.  
  
"Mama.where's my new brother or sister?"  
  
"Come here, Eomer. This is your baby sister, Eowyn."  
  
Eomund lifted his son onto the bed and placed him by the bundle. Inside was a pink, little.baby? Eomer wrinkled his nose.  
  
"That is my sister? Why does she look.so strange?"  
  
Theodwyn laughed lightly. "Eomer, this is what babies look like at first, but don't worry, she'll change very quickly. Do you like what we named her?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Eowyn Elemmire .do you like it?"  
  
"Yes.I do. I think it's a pretty girl's name."  
  
Theodwyn kissed her firstborn softly on his forehead. And from that day on, Eomer's life changed forever. 


	2. the beginning of fear

Far and Away  
  
Story: Far and Away  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
Chapter II  
  
Eowyn yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had just woken up from her nap. Her golden curls tumbled around her face. Light footsteps sound in the hall and raced past her room. She hurriedly fell out of bed and pulled on her overdress. Eowyn slipped on her small boots. Pushing open the door, she ran down the hall as fast as a five year old could.  
  
She ran into her Uncle Theoden's throne room, disturbing the court that was gathered. Her father, mother, uncle, and many others turned and stared at her. She tried to smile innocently and slip back out of the door unnoticed, but she failed.  
  
"Eowyn, come here," her mother whispered. "How many times have I told you that it isn't good manners to interrupt us when we are in this room with the door closed?"  
  
"Many, many times." Eowyn looked down at her feet.  
  
Her mother motioned a boy over, who was maybe 12 years old. "Grima, would you take Eowyn to her brother so that Eomer can watch over her?"  
  
The pale faced boy bowed low. "Of course, m lady.anything for the sister of the King." Grima took Eowyn's hand and led her from the hall. Eowyn tried to pull her hand out of Grima's but he held fast. She hated the feeling of his hand.it was always so cold, and sweaty.  
  
Grima pulled her down the hallway, but instead of continuing, he pulled her into a small closet. He threw her away from him, into the darkness. He chuckled.  
  
"See if you can escape this time, young one." She heard him hiss. She shuttered, remembering the last time she had ran into the throne room and her mother had sent her back with Grima. He had locked her in a dark closet, just like now and left her. She had finally picked the lock, but not before a fear rising in her.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks and shivers ran up and down her spine. She pressed herself up against the wall. She heard the hiss of Grima's breath has he search for her, having had his fun.  
  
'Eomer.where are you.' she ran her fingers along the wall and instead of the door, she found a broken broom handle. At that moment, Grima's hands grabbed her. She swung the sharp end towards what she thought was his face. He yelled out in pain as she hit him, proving that she had met her mark.  
  
She found the door and flinging it open, ran down the hall. She stumbled down some stairs and then tripped and fell right on top of her brother. He rolled her gently off of him onto the stone floor. Their cousin, the King's son, ran over to help Eowyn and Eomer up.  
  
"Eowyn what happen? You look pale.are you not feeling well?" Eomer placed his hands on his sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye. She seemed shaken, almost scared. "Eowyn.tell me."  
  
She clutched at him. "Eomer.promise me.promise me that you'll never leave me alone in the dark.promise." she whispered. Eomer looked at his younger cousin, who shrugged.  
  
He looked back at his sister who was clinging to him, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I promise, but tell me what happened."  
  
"Grima.he." she started to stammer out an answer when at that very moment, Grima ran down the stairs towards them. His cheek had a fresh wound that was bloody. Eowyn let out a scream and hid behind her brother. "Eomer," she whimpered. "Don't let him touch me." she buried her face into the back of Eomer's tunic.  
  
Grima glared past Eomer. "Eomer, I am supposed to take your sister back to her room. Let me have her so that I might do what your mother requested of me." he reached toward Eowyn, but she drew back.  
  
Eomer stepped forward. He held his head high, though the nine year old stood but shoulder high to the older boy. "Stop frightening my sister! You do not need to take her anywhere. Leave us..now!"  
  
Grima glared at them, but gave a crude bow and left. Theodred held Eowyn's right hand, and Eomer held the other.  
  
"You can play with us, Eowyn cousin. There's always room for one more, right Eomer?" Theodred looked to his older cousin. Eomer nodded and clasp his little sister's hand tighter.  
  
"Yes," he said. "Let's go into my room.and Eowyn, tell us what happened." They entered Eomer's room and they all sat on the floor, Eowyn in Theodred's arms.  
  
"Grima forced me.into the dark," Tears filled Eowyn's eyes. "I was so scared, Eomer.and you weren't there to protect me."  
  
Eomer crawled over and hugged her. "I won't leave you in the dark alone, ever. We won't let that happen, will we?"  
  
Theodred nodded. "We'll all stick together!" They all embraced, and then they left to play outdoors, Eowyn holding Eomer's hand.  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight and Eowyn was tucked safely in bed. Soft shadows fell on her face. Suddenly, she sat up, trembling. The dark corners of her room seemed to spread and creep toward her. Fear filled her young eyes and she jumped out of bed and ran out her door.  
  
  
  
Eomer rolled over, snoring softly. The creak of his door opening startled him. He slowly sat up and looked around. His bedroom door was open. He felt something tug at his sleeve. He turned and saw Eowyn look up at him.  
  
"It got dark."  
  
Eomer nodded and opened him arms to her. She gratefully climbed onto his bed and sank into them [his arms]. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"  
  
"Is that ok? Its just so dark."  
  
"I know." Eowyn fell asleep soon in Eomer's arms. Eomer sat thinking. He loved him little sister with all his heart and he promised himself at that moment that he would never let anyone hurt her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me how you like it, k? I wanted to show that Eowyn has a strong bond with her brother and that they care very much for each other. I also wanted to start showing a growing fear Eowyn develops about the dark, and being alone. I will continue her childhood soon..i didn't really know how to bring her fear of Grima wormtongue haunting her, so I hope you like it..just review and tell me, thanks!! 


	3. of swordplay and kin

Far and Away  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Rating: pg-13  
  
  
  
Eowyn watched as Theodred and Eomer practiced their swordplay with their teacher observing them closely.  
  
"Move your feet, Theodred; be more aggressive, Eomer.good, good." Rohir, their teacher, instructed them and Eowyn listened to everything he told them. She watched intently as Eomer blocked and attacked. Theodred, who was taking his first year of swordsman classes, wasn't as smooth as Eomer was at swordplay. After another fifteen minutes, Rohir allowed them to end and bid them return tomorrow to continue.  
  
Eowyn hopped down from the short wall that she had been sitting on and helped Theodred take off his practice breastplate and wrist guards. Eomer laid his armor and the ground and went to the well to get a drink. Eowyn carefully pick up her brother's sword and imitated the strokes that Eomer had been doing moments before.  
  
Eomer turned and saw his sister holding his sword. He saw about to tell her to put his sword down until he saw how she handled it. She had never touched a sword before, let alone taken a lesson. Yet she looked almost like a natural as if she had taken lessons for years. Eomer glanced at Theodred. His cousin's eyebrows were arched and he smiled at Eomer.  
  
"Your sister sure has a way with weapons. Do you remember that one time that she shot that arrow from your bedroom window and it hit close to the mark that we were aiming for near the gate? You should teach her swordplay."  
  
"Do you think that's appropriate for a girl to learn that?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Didn't your mother know how too? And I think that my mother knew how to also." Theodred looked up at Eomer, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You are wise for being five."  
  
"I'll be six in a month!"  
  
"So you shall..and my sister four months after!"  
  
A loud clatter caused them to look towards Eowyn. A look of shame and fear missed in her eyes. She quickly picked the sword up from the ground and placed it gently in Eomer's sheath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eomer. I didn't mean to drop your sword." Her lips quivered and a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
Eomer walked up to her, and held her face in his hands. "You need a smaller, lighter sword if I am to teach you swordplay, sister."  
  
A smiled crept over her face and she hugged him. Eomer smiled over at Theodred who looked upon them. Theodred smiled but sadly looked down at his feet. Eomer opened his arms to their cousin and Theodred gladly joined them. Eowyn smiled up at the two people that she admired most in the world.  
  
  
  
The next few weeks that Eomer and Eowyn's family spent at Edoras, Eomer taught Theodred and Eowyn how to ride a horse and both the boys taught Eowyn what they had learned in class that day. Eowyn and Theodred grew close and Eomer watched them from across the room that they had their daily schooling in. Theodred was helping Eowyn read her first chapter book.  
  
The day finally came when it was time for Eowyn and Eomer to go home. Theodred sat in his bedroom, alone, not wanting to say goodbye. Eomer came in Theodred's room. The younger boy was sitting with his back towards Eomer. Eomer quietly sat down beside him  
  
"Well, we are going to go soon.where you going to say goodbye?"  
  
Theodred choked as he whispered, "I don't want you to leave.you and Eowyn are going to be the closest thing I ever have to a brother and sister." He buried his golden head into his cousin's gray tunic. Eomer patted Theodred's shoulder.  
  
"I know.we don't want to leave either. But we have too. Theodred, remember that promise that we all made to one another?"  
  
"The one that we told each other that we'd always stick together?"  
  
"And we always will. I know what it feels like to be an only child.well, I'm not anymore.but the point is, that we will always be with you in spirit."  
  
"And in your heart," said Eowyn who had been listening from outside the door.  
  
"Yes. We are your family. We're kin. Blood is stronger than water." The two younger children looked up at Eomer, confused. Eomer shook his head. "That means that kin will always have a stronger bond than any man that you know may have."  
  
The sound of their mother's voice calling for them drifted down the hall. "You have to go now." Theodred stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. Eomer nodded and they clasp forearms, something they had seen their father's do. Eowyn smiled and hugged Theodred.  
  
"Goodbye," they called as they ran down the hall.  
  
Eomer and Eowyn got up on their horse, Eored (which means a fighting force, but I couldn't find a better name) and headed south, towards their home. Eomer let Eowyn hold the reins and together, the family of the house of Eomund rode home.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you like this chapter! The next chapter will pick up about eight years down the road. Her father, as you probably know, will die in the next chapter and her mother will die from a broken heart. I won't give all of what happens away, and I'm probably not right about the ages, but bear with me. Thank you for all of your reviews and support!! I hope you enjoy this. 


	4. becoming orphans

Far and Away  
  
Chapter four  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
  
  
Eight long years later.  
  
Two horses with riders came bolting up the Hill and into the courtyard of the House of Eomund. The smaller figure was slightly behind the taller, older one. Golden hair flew freely in the wind as both riders pulled their horses to a halt. A young man jumped down and glanced back at the other rider. A younger girl jumped down from her horse and ran into the man's arms.  
  
Eomer swung his little sister up into the air and hugged her. "Come. They will be sorely mad at us if we are late to our studies again."  
  
"But Eomer, why do you think that we have to take these classes? I mean, I know that father still wishes you to take your swordplay, history and astronomy classes.but why must I take court lessons? I know how to behave in court!"  
  
Eomer smiled at Eowyn as they walked quickly down the hall to their parent's bedroom. "They want to turn you into more of a lady so that you'll be able to find a husband."  
  
Eowyn stopped in her tracks. Eomer turned and looked at her. "They want me to marry? Now? But.but I'm only 14!"  
  
Eomer took Eowyn by the hand and guided her into their parent's room. "Eowyn, just calm down.maybe you can talk to mother and work something out." Eowyn nodded mutely.  
  
Theodwyn looked up as they entered the room. She smiled. "My dear children." Their mother opened her arms to them. They took her hands and she led them to the window seat. "Your teachers tell me that you are doing very well in your classes, Eomer. Eowyn.the ladies have said that you are late to the hall or that you don't bother to show up.is there a reason?" Theodwyn looked at her youngest child.  
  
Eowyn looked nervously at Eomer. Eomer had an amused looked on his face. Eowyn wanted to throw something at him. She looked back up at her mother. "Mama.I don't think that it is truly necessary for me to take court lessons."  
  
Theodwyn sighed and clasp her daughter's hands. "Eowyn, I know that you don't enjoy those sort of things, but you must outgrow that stage of boyishness that you're in. Darling, you must see that what your father and I are trying to do is for the best. We know that it is important for a woman in this country to know swordplay because the women of this country- "  
  
"Learned long ago that those who don't live by the sword can still die by it. I know, mother, but I don't want to live life like that! It like.living in a cage.you can't be free to live, you're always under the control of the man you marry. I don't want to sit by and be controlled."  
  
Theodwyn smiled sadly at Eowyn. "I know. I felt that way, but sometimes, you have to give up youth's freedom to live."  
  
Emma, a maid, ran into the room. "There is a company of orcs is advancing on the Hill! Eomund has ordered the House be emptied and for everyone to go to Helm's Deep and hide in the caverns!" Eomer jumped up and ran out the door. Eowyn looked at Theodwyn.  
  
"Come, gather as much as is necessary. We must be quick." Theodwyn and Eowyn filled two baskets with blankets and clothes. Emma ran back in with two more baskets filled with food. Theodwyn stopped Emma. "I want you to take your children and flee now. Take all that you can."  
  
Emma nodded and grabbed some baskets and left. Eowyn pulled the straps of the basket tight and looked at her mother. Theodwyn glanced up at Eowyn.  
  
"You've never been to Helm's Deep, have you?" Eowyn shook her head. "Then go get your coat. It is fairly cold in the caverns." Theodwyn pulled on her robe, trimmed with fur. Eowyn ran to her room and found her coat. It was light beige trimmed with blue. The inside was soft lamb's wool. Eowyn ran back into her mother's room. Theodwyn grabbed Eowyn's hand and they ran down the hall and into the courtyard. Eowyn's horse was still there. Theodwyn got on as Eowyn strapped the baskets to the side of the horse. As soon as she had mounted, they speed out of the House and down the Hill.  
  
It was only five miles to Helm's Deep but the ride there seemed forever. Servants ran before them in blind panic. Theodwyn slowed the horse and guiding, clamed them. Under Theodwyn's hand, thirty servants arrived safely at Helm's Deep. Eomund and his eored (fighting-force, like I told you earlier) sat upon their horses, looking towards the east.  
  
As the sun finally sank over the horizon, a black mob came over the rise. Eomund summoned all his eored and they charged. That was the last time that Eowyn ever saw her father alive.  
  
  
  
Eomer yelled as he kicked his horse as the others around him surged forward. The raid of orcs and men crashed together. The next minutes were an eternity as swords flew and death came. To Eomer, who had been on his share of orc raids, had never seen so much blood, pain, suffering, and death. He kept on fight pushing thru the sea of dark bodies. In Eomer's mind, he knew this was wrong. His father had always told him never to attack orcs until dawn, just before the sun rises. As Eomer glanced to the west, he saw the sun sink, and so did his heart.  
  
"Father!" Eomer cried, looking thru the crowd of men and orcs. Eomer's lip split open as something sharp lashed out at him. He ignored the pain and finally found his father. The battle was starting to dwindle down as the eored victored over the raid of orcs. Eomund lay on the ground, pierced in the side with an arrow.  
  
Eomer rushed over to Eomund's side. "Father," he whimpered.  
  
Eomund breathed laboriously. He turned his head so that he could see his son. "Eomer.take care.of your sister. I.love you all." blood dripped out of Eomund's throat and he gasped, breathing his last.  
  
Tears ran down Eomer's cheeks. He buried his face in his father's unmoving chest. The women and children appeared out of the caverns. Eowyn and Theodwyn rushed over to Eomer. Eowyn stood stunned as Theodwyn fell to her knees, crying. And so they stayed, all thru the night.  
  
Theodwyn died of a broken heart the next day. Eowyn was stunned and fell into silence while she walked about with Eomer, clinging to him. From that day on, the lives of both of Eomund's children changed forever.  
  
  
  
~*~ I know that I haven't gotten them to Edoras yet but I will in the next chapter!! ^__^ Theoden learns that his youngest sister, Theodwyn, is dead and that her two children are orphans and homeless. R/R!! ^__^ thanks everyone! 


	5. learning of the death

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter five  
  
  
  
Eomer's stomach growled. All their food was gone. Eowyn sat limply in front of him on Eored (Eomer's horse). Eomer was leading a group of servants and the riders who had survived the raid to his uncle's city. They had gone back to the Hill but the House of Eomund had been burned to the ground, with only the foundation stones standing.  
  
The riders carried the dead bodies of Eomund and Theodwyn. They had buried the bodies of the fallen riders back on the Hill. Edoras was about 100 leagues from the Hill and they had only gone 35 leagues that day, Eomer guessed. He wanted to press them so that they may be able to reach Edoras by nightfall but they had too many wounded.  
  
Eomer was chiefly worried about Eowyn. She had not eaten since their mother had died and she had hardly slept at all. Eomer decided to press the company as much as he dared. They reached Edoras on the third night.  
  
A servant took the reins from Eomer and he jumped off and ran up the stairs. A young man with blonde hair pulled out of his face flung open the doors as Eomer reached the top. Smiles broke out on each of the young men's faces and they embraced warmly.  
  
"Cousin Eomer! You had grown! It has been long years since I've seen you.too long," Theodred smiled.  
  
"You have grown too, Theodred. You are..four and ten? Or is it five and ten, since you are older than my sister?"  
  
"I am not four and ten any longer. I indeed turned fifteen last fortnight. My father gave me a celebration to be remembered. Tis a shame that you couldn't come.Father wishes dearly to see his sister, where is my father- sister [aunt]?"  
  
Eomer sighed deeply. "Theodred, I must talk with your father."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn woke to see the wood patterns of the ceiling. She faintly remembered the shapes they made. She raised herself to her elbows, peering 'round the room. Memories of the room, the house, the long years forgotten, came sweeping back to her. She smiled and getting out of bed, ran to the window. The morning sun was peaking over the mountains in soft shades of pink and orange.  
  
Eowyn slipped her coat on over her nightgown and ran down the hall, counting the doors. She paused at the tenth one and then pushed the door open. A young man lay asleep in the bed. She smiled and jumped on the bed, scaring the sleeping boy awake. Eowyn smiled down at her cousin.  
  
"Hullo, Theodred. Remember me?" She sat down next to him on the bed. Theodred rubbed his eyes and yawning, nodded.  
  
"Yes, I remember you.how are you, Eowyn?" He hugged her. "Want to come get breakfast?"  
  
"Hm." Eowyn paused, as the passed five days came flooding back to her. Her face became pale and she sat back down on the bed.  
  
Theodred turned and knelt in front of her, his face full of concern. "What it is? Are you not feeling well?"  
  
"Theodred, where are my mum and dad?"  
  
~*~  
  
Theoden held his face in his hands, tears running thru his fingers. He took a deep, shaky breath. It was the morn after his nephew had arrived and he had just heard the news. He couldn't believe that his little sister was gone.  
  
Eomer stood with his hand on his uncle's shoulder. Tear ran down Eomer's cheeks as he fought back sobs. The sound of the door being flung open startled both men. Eowyn rushed into the Throne room, Theodred close behind her. Her pale face was tear-stained. Eowyn ran to Eomer.  
  
"Where are mum and father? Where are they.. please, don't tell me its true." Eowyn's soft gray eyes looked pleadingly up at her older brother. Eomer pressed his lips tightly together and lifted Eowyn's shaking hands to them and kissed them softly. Tears of silver fell on the sword maiden's slender hands.  
  
"Sister," Eomer lifted Eowyn's chin. "Come.you and I must talk.will you come, Theodred? And.you, of course, may accompany us, my King."  
  
Theodred took hold of his cousin's hand and held it tight, looking deep into her pools of endless gray. Tears slipped down her cheek and she rested her golden head on Theodred's shoulder. Eomer nodded his head toward the door and Theodred lead her outside.  
  
Theoden slowly paced the floor, pondering. Eomer stood before his uncle, silent. Finally Theoden broke the stillness.  
  
"Then she is truly dead."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Eowyn doesn't look well."  
  
"No, lord."  
  
"Is the Hill then destroyed?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle. It is."  
  
"Then we have no watch to the south. What shall we do? Rohan needs a guard- city to the south to protect our boarders."  
  
Eomer nodded. "Lord, I will take an eored there and we can rebuild a fortress. We can establish a post and a guard. It was my Father's job as the Marshall of the East, and I shall now be in his place, and will protect my King's lands."  
  
Theoden nodded. "Such a brave and noble act, to come from a boy not yet a score old."  
  
Eomer raised his head. "I will be twenty in come seven fortnights, lord."  
  
Theoden nodded. "Yet to think at you will become a man in a year come January.You will bear a huge burden if you truly are going to do this."  
  
"I understand.but I only would ask one thing of my King." Theoden looked at Eomer with arched brows. "That my sister would have a home here."  
  
Theoden grinned sadly. "Do you really think that I'd let my sister's daughter live homeless in my own land while her brother is away? I think not! She will find a safe and loving house here. Theodred will be pleased to have company."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn sobbed softly in Theodred's arms as her lead her into the fields outside Edoras. Theodred took her to the Tombs of the Dead. A fresh Burial Mound had been made and both Eomund and Theodwyn lay together inside, side- by-side. Eowyn sank to the ground and picked up a day old white flower that had been laid on her parent's grave.  
  
She stoked the soft petals and then picked the off the flower, laying them in her skirts. Theodred watched on in amusement. Eowyn finally took her skirt full of petals and gathering them in her hands, left her tears fall on the bruised and battered petals. She then lifted up her hands and spread her fingers, allowing the white velvet to flutter softly to the ground. Eowyn then slowly pulled her ebony hairpin out of her hair and let it fall down her back. Eowyn took the sharp edge of the pin and before Theodred could stop her, she cut her wrist.  
  
A cry escaped her lips. Theodred grabbed her by the waist and forced the hairpin from her fingers. Eowyn held her wrist over the flower petals, which were wet with tears. Drops of crimson mixed with the white and the blood ran free.  
  
Eowyn lifted her head and laid it in the crick of Theodred's neck. "I have now let lose my deepest pain. My tears have mixed with that of my blood upon the stainless white. I am now a lost soul."  
  
"No.do not say that. Be strong, Eowyn. You must be. Cousin, do not put me or your brother thru the pain of losing you"  
  
Eowyn bowed her golden head and nodded. "I would never cause pain to my most beloveds in all of Middle Earth. You and Eomer mean the world to me, Theodred."  
  
Theodred smiled and hugged his younger cousin. "Come, let me bandage that cut." Arm in arm, they walked back up to the Halls of Edoras.  
  
~*~ The Following week..  
  
Eomer hugged his sister good-bye as his first eored assembled to go set up the Fortress of the Hill, as they were beginning to call it. Eomer clasp forearms with Theodred and bowed a farewell to the King.  
  
Eowyn smiled softly to herself as she watched her brother ride off towards the ruins of their old home. ~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Eomer had kissed her softly and hugged her tightly the night before. She sat in his arms, being rocked back and forth.  
  
Eomer muttered old lullabies that their mother used to sing to them as babes. He gently rubbed her now scaring cut with oils.  
  
"Eomer." she had whispered.  
  
"Hm.what sister?" Eomer looked at her.  
  
"Don't be gone too long, promise."  
  
Eomer shook his head. "I promise this time, but Eowyn, you must hold out on your own here when Theodred or I are gone. I know you can, sister." Eomer paused, looking at her. "I will never let anything, anyone hurt you."  
  
Eowyn nodded, their sibling bond becoming stronger than ever. Eomer looked out the window and showed Eowyn how to find the North Star. "Tis now that you will now forever be known of as Eowyn Elemmire, the White Star of the House of Eomund." Eomer put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a necklace on a thin chain of mithril.  
  
The small diamond-like stone was shaped as if a star, having six small points. It was edged with the thinnest line of gold, but was intact in a swirl of silvery mithril.  
  
Eowyn looked up as Eomer fastened it 'round her neck. "It was mother's. She wanted you to have it for your fifteenth birthday.Her father gave it to her when she was wed to our father, when she was sixteen." Eomer smiled at his sister. "Now you must care out her good name. Do it for Mother, Eowyn, if not for me."  
  
Eowyn had nodded, fingering the jewel.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Eowyn stood, and touch the jewel that hung 'round her neck, bushing it softly with her fingers. She would do this for honor, for her Family's name.and for herself. She had to be strong and overcome her fears. The wind gently stirred her hair. She would be strong.  
  
Eowyn bowed her head. "I will never let anything, anyone hurt you." She believed her brother. Eowyn fingered her scar. Then raising her head high, she started the day, with her goal of becoming a shield maiden of Rohan.  
  
  
  
I hope that you all liked this chapter.review and give me advice, I sure could use it!! Thank you all for your support. In this chapter, I wanted to try and show how much pain Eowyn felt at the lose of her parents. I don't think that we realize how much our lives are changed when our parent aren't here for us anymore. Well, Eomer is becoming a man and is now in charge of his first eored. Theodred has grown into a young man, who has just turned fifteen. Grima wormtongue will reappear in the next chapter.so I could use any ideas.*hint, hint* thank you all!! 


	6. Skipping classes and the punishment that...

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter six  
  
  
  
Eowyn and Theodred ran down the halls, laughing. The shrill voice of their teacher called after them. They ran into Theodred's room and climbed out the window. Theodred whistled for his horse and once they were mounted, they spend off out of the Gates of Edoras.  
  
They rode into the field and Eowyn fell off, and lay on the ground laugh, clutching her sides. Theodred dismounted and grabbed Eowyn, sending both into a wrestling fight. Theodred won and then they lay in the sweet, golden grasses.  
  
Eowyn sighed. "This is so much fun! I can't believe that we got way from Ethel.oh, your father is going to be furious at us for skipping class again."  
  
Theodred smiled. "But that's half of the fun!" They laughed. Theodred got up, and helped his cousin. "The only thing that I don't wish to miss is our swordplay though." Eowyn nodded and they rode back toward Edoras.  
  
~*~  
  
Theoden stood in the Throne room, waiting for his son and niece to come back. Ethel stood beside him, with an angry glare set on her face. Laugher sounded as the doors opened and Theodred and Eowyn entered, arm in arm, Rohir following close behind.  
  
Both teenagers stopped in their tracks when they saw Ethel beside the King. Eowyn face fell, as did her heart. Theodred glanced nervously at his younger cousin.  
  
Theoden walked up to them, looking from one to the other. He finally looked directly at his child and cleared his throat. "Theodred.you have done this before.please.you really mustn't do it again.Go to your room son, I'll be there in a minute." Theodred bowed and throwing Eowyn a worried glance, left the room.  
  
Eowyn twirled a bit of her loose hair nervously and bit her fingernail. Her Uncle paced before her, as if thinking of something. Eowyn glanced toward Ethel and caught her [Ethel's] scowling face. Theoden sighed and put his hand on Eowyn's shoulder.  
  
"I know that you dislike schooling.but you have been skipping your classes lately."  
  
"That is a understatement, your highness! She doesn't just skip, she has missed every class for two straight months! She never comes to any class on time!" Ethel huffed.  
  
"On the contrary, Eowyn has never missed a swordplay lesson since she has been living under your roof, my lord." Rohir stated behind Eowyn, smiling.  
  
Theoden nodded. "I believe I see the problem here. Eowyn, I know that you dearly love riding and swordplay, but I am going to limit your lessons on both to only twice a week." Eowyn's mouth dropped. "But Uncle!" Theoden raised his hand and she fell silent.  
  
"Let me finish, sister-daughter. You will be taking court lessons, not every week, but only once every month, but it will be a two-hour lesson, with no breaks. In stead, you will be taking History of Rohan and the History of Middle Earth with Theodred. You will also be taking Astronomy with him. I think that you should also learn to play an instrument, it would be a good way to.uh, met a suitable husband in court for you." Here Eowyn nearly burst out laughing at such a falsehood, but when her uncle stared at her in confusion, she went into a fit of fake coughs. Theoden gave her a funny look, but continued ".we have three instruments that young women can play: the harp, the flute and the lyre. It is your choice."  
  
Eowyn's head spun. "These lessons will fill my day.I suppose the lyre."  
  
Theoden nodded. "That is a good choice. You may go now.if you decide to skip any other classes, I'm afraid I'll have to put you in full court lessons, sowing lessons and singing lessons." Eowyn nodded. "You may go now, Grima can escort you back to your room." Theoden kissed his niece's forehead.  
  
Eowyn didn't dare tell the King that she didn't wish to be within ten feet of Grima Wormtongue, but she didn't want to upset him. She walked as far away from the pale man as she could, at least as far as she dared. Not that she was scared of him, but that she didn't want him to touch her, at all.  
  
Grima keep glancing at Eowyn, looking her up and down. He was about a score and four or five years old. He was more pale now than as a boy, if that was truly possible.  
  
"My, you have indeed grown, my lady Eowyn." Eowyn nodded, sickened to even hear his voice. She quickened her pace and soon arrived outside her bedroom door.  
  
"Thank you for walking me to my room, you may leave now." Eowyn pushed open her door, stepped inside and started to shut it when a long pale hand stopped it.  
  
"Why so hasty, young one?" Grima licked his long tongue along his thin lips.  
  
"Alright fine, I won't be so hasty." Eowyn counted to five and then hissed, "Ok, now go away!" She slammed the door, right on Grima's hand. Grima screeched and cursed.  
  
Eowyn pushed her back up against the door, holding it shut, praying that Grima won't be able to force it open. Grima's curses stopped short as the soft voice of Theodred reached Eowyn's ears. Theodred opened the door and sent Grima away. The pale-faced man slunk down the hall and melted into the shadows.  
  
Theodred held Eowyn. "Its ok, cousin. Eomer won't let him harm you and neither will I.Do you wish me to stay with you thru the night?"  
  
"Will you?" Eowyn looked up into the boy's face. He nodded and smiled. "I'm going to write Eomer.I hope that he's alright."  
  
Theodred settled himself in Eowyn's window seat. "He's fine, don't worry.he will like that letter though."  
  
Eowyn nodded and sat down at her writing table, which was pushed up against the wall near the window. She lit six small candles and held her ink over one to warm it. She removed her featherbone pen from a small wooden box.  
  
Eowyn leaned her elbows against the table. She glanced over at Theodred. "So, what are you going to tell him?" Theodred asked, pulling an apple from an inside pocket of his tunic and biting into it thoughtfully.  
  
Eowyn sighed. She carefully dipped her pen in the ink and chewed her lip, thinking.  
  
  
  
~*~ A Few Days Later.  
  
Eomer sat down on the dirt floor of his small tent and opened the envelope he had received earlier that day from a rider. It was addressed to his in his sister's smooth and flowing script. Eomer pulled back the wax seal and took out the letter. He slowly unfolded it and began to read:  
  
Mid-summer's night. June  
  
My dear brother,  
  
Theodred and I just got into the most trouble, though it was wonderful! We have been skipping Lady Ethel's classes, which make her quite mad. Tis so much fun! It is such a shame that you cannot be here to enjoy it..well, Uncle punished us for it and now I have to take twice as many classes, but they are almost all of them with Theodred. Its not all bad, and I shall actually learn something maybe. The only bad thing is that Uncle has limited my horse riding and swordplay to only twice a week now. Master Rohir was quite upset at this, he said that I was the finest shield maiden he had ever taught and that t'would be an awful shame to derive me of this gift.  
  
Theodred sends you his love, as do I. He wishes that you will take him on your next eored, if Uncle Theoden allows it. I wish to go also, but I will not, for it wouldn't be fit. At least, that is what Ethel says. But you must know by now that I don't listen to her.  
  
Oh! Theodred and I are planning to skip a whole day of everything and we will sneak off to the East Lake City and dress so that no one will know who we are. We want to find out what it feels like to no be waited on hand and foot. We want to be treated like normal persons. I think it would be wonderful not to be told to do this, don't do think, isn't lady-like and such. You must come with us on one of these adventures when you get back.  
  
You may be gone for six months and maybe a year, but you mustn't be away a year and two months from now, or you shall miss my sixteenth christening. Then I will truly be a woman of Rohan, a truly shield-maiden. I don't want you to miss that..  
  
Oh, part of my "punishment" from Uncle is that I must learn to play an instrument. He says that it will help me to find a suitable husband in court if I know how to play something, though I know it is a falsehood. He gave me three choices: the harp, the flute, and the lyre. If you don't know which one I chose, then you don't know me one bit! Of course, I chose the lyre, because Mother played that when she was young.  
  
I hope that the weather is fair and that you are safe. I miss you very much and I love you with all my heart. I pray for your safely day-by-day and night-by-night. I send my love the best I can in this letter.  
  
Sent with the undying love of your sister,  
  
Eowyn, daughter of the House of Eomund,  
  
The White Star of Rohan.  
  
Eomer smiled and refolded the letter, bringing it to his lips for a moment, then putting it in his tunic pocket. He stepped outside and gazed up at the clear stars. He smiled, imagining his sister and cousin running thru the halls, skipping classes and sneaking out into another city. He sighed. He missed them. Eomer rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He looked up at the stars one last time before retiring to his tent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Tell me!!! R/R!! any questions or suggestions are welcome!! (no flamers please!) I'm trying to show how Eowyn was as a young girl, trying to fit in with the only family that she has left. She misses her brother, but she and Theodred develop a strong bond also. So.the next chapter will still be about her childhood, then I'm going to go to her 16th year's christening and then I'll start into her life during Lord of the Rings and into the War of the Ring and beyond (hehe, when she and Faramir get married!! ^__^ ) so, any suggestions are welcome!!  
  
Thank you, all of my faithful reviewers and readers for putting up with me!! You guys are awesome!! 


	7. author's note

Author's note:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know that I've already made a few mistakes in my fic and even if you haven't noticed, I just want to clear them up.  
  
  
  
Eomund is the Marshal of Eastfold, so they live in the east, not really anywhere near Helms Deep. (I'm sorry about these screw ups, but I'm not going to change any of it.)  
  
So, because they don't live near Helms Deep, Eomund wasn't killed there, instead, he was chasing a raid of orcs, who lay in wait for him near the East fold and then they ambushed them his eored.  
  
Theodwyn died a short time later, although it doesn't say how long it was although they (Eomund and Theodwyn died in the same year)  
  
Eomer is only two years older than Eowyn and I made him older than he truly is so I guess I just will leave it like it is.unless it screws everything up (like in the fifth chapter when Eomer told Theoden that he was turning 20 when Eowyn is only 14, almost 15.it screws it up, and unless you guys don't like it, I'm not going to change it because I'm a bum! Hehe)  
  
Well, I hope that this helps people who noticed these mistakes. Thank you all for your reviews, and I promise I'm updating soon!! ^__^ 


	8. Eowyn's Christening

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter: eight, since I'm counting the author's note as a chapter  
  
  
  
Eowyn hummed softly as she tapped her quill pen against the table as Ethel rattled on about court behavior. She faintly heard her name being called but she ignored it.  
  
"Eowyn.Eowyn." Eowyn snapped out of her daydream as she felt a sharp pain suddenly on the side of her head.  
  
"OW!" Eowyn clutched her sore ear and glared up at Ethel. Her ear throbbed and she shut her eye to keep the tears from flowing out. Her hand felt surprisingly sticky and when she opened her eyes, she pulled her hand away. Blood clung to her fingertips. "What did you hit me with!?" Eowyn grabbed Ethel's hand. The elderly lady was holding a large threading needle.  
  
Ethel jerked her hand away and gently looked at Eowyn's ear. "Oh dear.I'm afraid that might scar a little.but this won't have happened if you had been paying attention!"  
  
Eowyn bowed her head and nodded. "Yes Ethel."  
  
Ethel sighed and lifted Eowyn's chin. "Just try to stay awake.your sixteenth years christening is a week away.I just want you to know how to act so that you don't trip in front of everyone!"  
  
Eowyn giggled. "I probably will trip!"  
  
Ethel grinned and then took Eowyn's hand and led her over to a stool. "Stand on this stool." Eowyn stood on it. "Now comes the fun part! You get to stand still for two hours as we fit you for your christening dress!"  
  
Eowyn groaned as two maids pulled a white dress over her head.  
  
~*~  
  
Theodred paced outside the courtroom. Eowyn had been in there for five hours. Theodred bit his fingernails, something that he did when he was nervous. Eowyn and him were supposed to go to East Lake City for a day all alone. They had planned to leave at noon, but Eowyn had been lock up since nine o' clock and it was almost two.  
  
Theodred had fallen asleep leaning against the wall when Eowyn finally came out. She smiled down at her sleeping cousin. Eowyn softly poked him in the side with her foot but he kept on sleeping. She smiled.  
  
Leaning down, she shouted in his ear "Theodred! Are you asleep!?"  
  
Theodred sprawled out onto the floor and screamed. "I'm sorry it'll never happened against..and.hey! Eowyn!" She scrunched up her nose and then raced off down the hall to her room. She locked the door and breathlessly collapsed on the floor laughing.  
  
Eowyn slowly stood up, catching her breath. She sat down on her window seat and organized her things. If she had looked out the window, she would have seen that a man was standing outside her window, looking up at her with lust filled eyes. Grima had seen what a beautiful girl that Eowyn had become in the last few years.  
  
Grima had been passing by under Eowyn's window when Eowyn had seated herself in her window seat. The pale man gazed up at her, with a growing lust for her. Long it seemed that he watched her under his stare, wondering how he could have her. But Eowyn left his sight and he was left alone with his secret thoughts.  
  
Eowyn finally opened the door and gathering her pack, slung it on her back.  
  
  
  
Eowyn tugged at Theodred's arm. "Let's go now. we'll never make it to the Lake City if we just wait around here." Eowyn pulled him down the hall, and the two cousins rode off toward the Lake.  
  
  
  
~ author's note:~ I didn't know whether to add their visit to East Lake City or not.so if you'd like to here about their short visit to the lake, review and tell me!! (I can also change the part about how Grima expresses his feelings to Eowyn.tell me what would be better!) ~end of author's note~  
  
  
  
After getting back from East Lake City, Eowyn was so tiered that she almost fell asleep while stumbling down the hall. Theodred decided that it would be better if she slept in his room that night because she could barely stand on her own two feet alone.  
  
So Eowyn fell asleep in Theodred's arms that night. He woke her the next morning and they both went off to their lessons.  
  
~*~  
  
On night before Eowyn's christening:  
  
Eowyn sighed as she sank down into her window seat and gazed up into the night sky. She unlatched the window and pushed it open. A gentle breeze blew in, rippling her golden hair.  
  
Theoden came in quietly and pulled up a chair beside Eowyn. His niece glanced over to see who it was and then smiled faintly at him before returning her gaze to the sky. Both sat in silence for a time before Theoden spoke.  
  
"Tomorrow you enter into womanhood." Eowyn nodded. Theoden nervously cleared his throat. "I never had a daughter, and you are the closest thing I have to one.but I know that if your father were still alive today.I think that he would be proud of you, Eowyn."  
  
Eowyn turned her face toward her uncle. She sniffed slightly as she rubbed her nose. "You think?"  
  
"I know." He sighed and drummed his fingers against his leg. "Eowyn, sister- daughter, I know how much you miss your parents. I miss you mother, my sister, dearly. I just wanted to tell you that I am also proud of you. You have grown into a beautiful young woman.you are special. And don't think that I'll settle for anyone to be your husband.well, you have a big day tomorrow. Get some sleep." Theoden kissed his niece's forehead and touched his fingertips to the jewel that hung around her neck. His eyes misted up a bit and he looked into Eowyn's own teary eyes. "You look so much like your mother." He cupped her cheek with his rough hand and then turning, left.  
  
Silver tears slid down Eowyn's freckled cheek. A sob caught in her throat as she fingered her mother's jewel. Sleep swept over her and she fell asleep in the window, with the fresh spring breeze filling the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The Day of Eowyn's Christening.  
  
Eowyn woke up with a stiff neck. Rolling over, she nearly fell out of the window, which was still open and when she quickly pulled back, she fell off the seat and landed with a thud on the wooden floor. Eowyn groaned and slowly got to her feet, just as Ethel and her maids: Halliey, Tarra, and Emiile.  
  
They dragged her down the hall into the court room, which someone had redone into a changing room. In the middle of the floor was a huge tub full of steaming water. Eowyn shook her head and drew away but they quickly stripped her of her clothes and forced her into the water. They roughly scrubbed her until she thought that they would scrub her skin right off her. Ethel was washing Eowyn's hair and kept dunking her head under water, and Eowyn would come up gasping for air.  
  
On top of being stripped and bathed by four older women, they also forced her to sit still for at least an hour as they untangled Eowyn's hair. Once Eowyn's hair was dry (which was about two hours later.*they got up at six so it would be around..eight? maybe going on nine o'clock in the morning*) they pulled it back tight until they were satisfied that it was straight enough and they pined it back.  
  
Then Halliey curled Eowyn's hair as Emiile and Tarra braided back parts of it. Ethel was finishing up the last minute touches on her Christening dress and Eowyn's scalp throbbed in pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Eomer arrived at Edoras and was greeted by his Uncle and Cousin. They sat down and waited for Eowyn to be christened.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ethel appeared. She smiled at the King and then walked down the Throne Room to where Rohir stood. Rohir was appointed to christen Eowyn. Halliey and Tarra entered in the room with two baskets of white rose petals. They spread them on the floor. Finally, Eowyn appeared. Eomer and Theodred turned around and their mouth's dropped. Eomer's little sister stood before them in a long, white flowing gown. Her golden hair was twisted back into braids and was pinned back by a bone pin. Small white flowers clung to her wavy hair. Her grayish blue eyes sparkled brightly and a tiny smile was on her lips. She walked past them and Rohir blessed her with purified water.  
  
Eomer walked up to his sister and took her in his arms and carried her outside, with Theodred right behind them. All of Edoras' folk applauded as Eomer twirled Eowyn around and said, "My sister is now of age!"  
  
Eomer set her down and after going back inside, kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you for everything. Mum and dad would be proud." his voice faded and he lifted his mother's jewel from Eowyn's neck. He looked into her eyes. "It looks beautiful on you." He pulled a small silver ringlet from his pocket. "This was mother's wedding ring. Wear it until you marry."  
  
Eowyn took it and fitted it on her middle finger. She smiled up at her brother and hugged him. "I'm so glad you came to see me.two years is way too long to go without seeing you."  
  
Eomer smiled down at her. "I missed you too."  
  
Theodred stepped forward. "You've grown up so much.you still do very childish things.but you've grown into a woman. No one can say that you haven't." He hugged her.  
  
Tear streamed down Eowyn's cheeks. "Thank you." she whispered. She fingered the new circlet set on her finger. She sighed. "I'm truly a shield-maiden now, aren't I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!! REVIEW!!!!! Sorry it took me so long to up date! Hm.I think I made a mistake in my author's note, because Eomer is about four-five years older than Eowyn and I think I said he was only two years older. Anyways.. thanks to all my faithful reviews, you guys are awesome! Thanks for your suggestions! The next chapter will depend on your reviews, whether its about Theodred and Eowyn's trip to the East Lake City or Whether it's about four-five years down the road. So R/R!! 


	9. The trip to Gondor

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Four and a half years later.  
  
Eowyn stood before her Uncle, head bowed in shame. He looked slowly up at her from his chair. He shook his head. "You are really getting too old for this. You know your punishment."  
  
Eowyn nodded, holding back a groan. "I know. Two weeks of doing laundry for the entire house and a month of working in the kitchen. " Theoden nodded and sent her away.  
  
Just as Eowyn reached the doors, Theoden called her back. He took her small hands in his big, rough ones and looked into her eyes. "I know that being alone here without Theodred or Eomer is hard.but getting into trouble isn't the only thing that you can do to keep you occupied. Why don't after you are done in the kitchen you come and see me and we'll do something productive. Other than that, and your lessons, you can do what ever you want..as long as it won't get you into anymore trouble."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. I would enjoy that." When Eowyn was outside the room, she leaned back against the wall and sighed.  
  
Theodred and Eomer had gone to Gondor to see the Steward to ask if he would help protect the boarder of Rohan. She envied them; getting to ride to another country, to see things that they had never seen. And the worse thing was, that she wasn't allowed to go with them.  
  
~*~  
  
Eomer and Theodred arrived at the White City of Gondor a week and three days after they left Edoras. When they arrived there, they were both in complete awesome. They had thought that Edoras was a big city, but Minas Tirith was the most magnificent place that they had ever seen. A page was assigned to their horses so they slowly made their way thru the white streets of Minas Tirith.  
  
They came to the Steward's House and ascended up the wide flight of stairs. Vines crept along the pillars and outside stonewalls. A servant let them into the Hall.  
  
Theodred grabbed Eomer's arm, both from excitement and fear. Theodred had never been out of his father's country and everything here was new and fascinating. Eomer had been to Erech (a town over the mountains, south of the Eastfold) once, but that was years ago as a boy, when Eomer had gone with Eomund to attend some business.  
  
The servant led them toward the center of the room, where a man sat upon a throne-like chair. His hair was dark and his gray eyes seemed to pierce the young men. A younger man sat at his right hand, and although he was much older than Eomer and Theodred, he was much younger than the Steward. Eomer assumed that he was the Steward's son, for the younger man's face closely mirrored the face of his father. This man's hair was also dark, though a lighter shade of a dark brown. He also had gray eyes.  
  
Another man also stood beside the Steward, though to the left and a little behind the others. This man was the youngest of the three, and he couldn't have been more than maybe a score and ten years old, or so Eomer guessed. The man gazed curiously at the two blonde-haired men standing in front of him.  
  
Eomer stared at the youngest. He had dark hair, like the other men, but his was the lightest. His eyes were grey also, but they had a hint of blue and green swirled in them. His face was fair, but his eyes betrayed whatever he was hiding for Eomer saw that he hid a lot of sorrow.  
  
If one had witnessed this scene, it would have been obvious that these five men were from different countries and families. Two light-haired, young men stood opposite three older, dark-haired men. Neither side had spoken yet; they just faced one another somewhat nervously.  
  
A rough voice interrupted Eomer's thoughts. "Hail to the messengers of the Mark. What brings you here?" The old man in the chair looked at them questioningly.  
  
Theodred cleared his thought. "Well, my lord, we have come to ask-"  
  
The Steward interrupted, waving his hand. "But of course you must be starved! And it is almost high noon! Sit! Eat! Then we can talk business. But I don't even know your names, my good men!"  
  
Eomer stepped forward. "I am Eomer, sister-son of the King of Rohan, son of the late Eomund, Marshal of the Eastfold, and captain of my eored. This here is my cousin, son of the King of Rohan, Theodred. And might we have your names, lords?"  
  
The son at the right hand of the Steward stood up and held out his hand. "I am Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor. I am also captain of my company. It is a pleasure that you would come and visit us here in the White City." Boromir turned and gestured toward the youngest man. "This here is my younger brother, Faramir. He is the captain of the Ithilien Rangers, a company that scouts and protects the eastern borders of Gondor." Faramir nodded.  
  
"Well then," the Steward signaled to the servant and once everyone was seated at a large round table near the back of the Hall, servants brought out mounts of food aloft on trays. "Let us eat and be merry. I am pleased to dine here today in the company of my sons and my new friends! Eat!"  
  
~*~  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Eowyn finally finished hanging up the last of the washed clothes. Her hands were raw from scrubbing so many sheets. She sighed while she silently counted the number of days she had done laundry. Fourteen days, making two weeks. At least she didn't have to do any more work.  
  
Eowyn sighed once more as she walked to the kitchen and put on an apron. She grabbed a basket of potatoes and set the heavy load on the short table in front of her. Then she began the long, tedious process of peeling them.  
  
Finally, an hour later, all the potatoes were peeling and diced. She placed them in a pot of water, which boiled over the fire. Tarra, who also helped in the kitchen, brought over some small satchels of herbs. They spread the herbs out on a table and began to carefully chop up leaves, slice roots and crush seeds.  
  
Tarra was about ten years older than Eowyn, but she was considered a young maid and didn't really "fit in" with the older maids. Together, Eowyn and Tarra would listen in on the old women's gossip.  
  
Most of the time, it wasn't very interesting, but this day they heard rumors about Orcs invading the surrounding lands, and possibly even the boarders of their own country.  
  
"I heard that the King sent his son and nephew to speak with the Steward of Gondor to see if he would help us. Did you know he turned us down the last time we asked for assistance when there was that raid in the south-east fold?" Ethel told the other ladies. Eowyn and Tarra exchanged glances.  
  
Tarra leaned over. "Isn't that you brother who went with Theodred?" Eowyn nodded. "Do you think that the Steward will turn us away again?"  
  
Eowyn sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. But I hope not."  
  
~*~ What had happened at the meeting between the Rohirrim and the Steward:  
  
The Stewart shook his head. "I cannot spare anymore of my men. I, too, have to protect my lands."  
  
"Sir, you would still be protecting your people. But you could also be aiding a neighboring country, someone who might have to help you in a time of war." Eomer said.  
  
The Steward sighed and shook his head. "I cannot help you."  
  
Eomer glanced at Theodred, who looked very concerned. Eomer turned back to the Steward. "Thank you for your time." Eomer and Theodred stood and walked out of the room.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Theodred asked. "We need that help!"  
  
"I know." Eomer bowed his head. They started down the stairs, but were stopped by a voice that called out to them. They both turned and saw the youngest son, Faramir running after them. They allowed him to catch up with them and then continued down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry that we could not help you."  
  
Eomer nodded. "It's alright. Your father has a lot to think of." This was the first time that the young man had spoken all day. "I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk more."  
  
Faramir nodded. "My brother and father usually do most of the talking. I just sit and listen mostly, unless a third opinion is called upon."  
  
Theodred smiled. "So, you're a captain? How old are you?"  
  
"I am thirty-two. I know that it's sort of a young age to be the captain of so many men."  
  
"But with you being the Steward's son and all."  
  
Faramir frowned and shook his head. "No, both Boromir and I were required to work our way up in leadership. Our father doesn't give us special privileges just because we're his sons. He wants us to be hard-working men who have earned their positions."  
  
Eomer nodded. "That makes perfect sense. It probably helped a lot in developing into the man you are today."  
  
Faramir nodded. "In a way."  
  
Theodred looked up at Faramir. "Sir, you always are so serious.and you always look kind of.sad. May I ask why?" Theodred received a jab in the ribs from Eomer's elbow. "Ow."  
  
Faramir laughed sadly. "I don't mind being asked. And Theodred, please don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel so old! I'm probably not addressing you the way you deserve, being the son of a king. I don't really know why I am so serious all the time. I suppose it's the way I was brought up. I was always told to be quiet, and to not disturb my father. And if my brother or I did, we were whipped. Not badly, I assure you. Just to let us know not to do it again." Faramir frowned. "I don't think I'm always that sad."  
  
"Just around your father," Eomer said quietly. Faramir looked at Eomer.  
  
Faramir nodded slowly. "I suppose."  
  
Eomer rested his hand on Faramir's shoulder. "It's alright. We won't talk of this anymore. Let us be glad that we have a new friend. What do you say we go celebrate, eh, Theodred? Faramir?"  
  
Theodred smiled up at his cousin. Faramir grinned. "Why not?" He said. "Follow me, I know a good pub that we can go to."  
  
Eomer smiled. "Sounds like a plan." Then they went off to get a drink.  
  
~*~  
  
Back in Rohan, one month after Eomer and Theodred left for Gondor.  
  
Eowyn waited lazily for her brother to get back home. She softly strummed her lyre. She had become quite accomplished and played very well. She began to play a song that her mother used to hum to herself while she worked.  
  
The song was slow and the melody sad and sweet, lingering in the air. Eowyn softly sang the words:  
  
"She never watched  
  
The morning rising,  
  
Too busy with the  
  
Days first chores  
  
But oft she would watch  
  
The sun's fading  
  
As the cold of night crept  
  
Across the moors  
  
And in that moment  
  
She felt the loss  
  
Of everything that  
  
Had been missed  
  
So used to feeling  
  
The spirit sink  
  
She had not felt  
  
Her own heart's wish."  
  
(* If any of you readers have the soundtrack from TTT you may recognize this song, although it was sung in Elvish)  
  
As her voice faded into the falling night, she distantly heard through her open window the far off sounds of horses' hoofs drawing near.  
  
She climbed out her window and running down the streets and through the gate into the fields surrounding Edoras, towards the men.  
  
As they drew near, Eomer slowed his horse and grabbed Eowyn's arm. He then swung her upon his horse. Eowyn encircled her arms around her brother's waist and smiled at Theodred as he rode beside them back to Edoras.  
*I know that some of you want to hear about Theodred and Eowyn's trip to the East Lake City when they are 16, but I may add that in as a flashback when Theodred's dying later.I hope you liked this chapter, I know one reviewer requested that I write about four - five years later. I hope you're happy with the job I did. Keep R/R and keep the suggestions coming!  
  
*thank you Siberia SOOOOO much!!! Thanks for telling me that the sons of the Steward had black hair, but in the movie they don't and I like their hair. Really lame reason, but still. 


	10. The approach of the Shadow

Far and Away  
  
Rating pg-13  
  
Chapter Ten  
Eowyn carefully twisted back her golden hair and tied it with a leather cord. She tightened her bootlaces and then slipping her sword into its sheath, walked swiftly down the hall. She approached the courtyard where her brother and cousin were waiting for her.  
  
A smiled spread across her face. Eomer had returned to Edoras only for a few days to report to the King that Orcs had started to invade Rohan, near the Gap of Rohan and strange events had been taking place near Isengard. Eowyn had dearly missed her brother in his absence over the past few months.  
  
Eomer grinned down at his little sister. "Ready for the spar today?"  
  
Eowyn's eyes reflected her willingness. "Ready whenever you are, brother." She moved into a defensive stance.  
  
Theodred smiled to himself and he settled down by a wall. He always enjoyed when his cousins spared; Eomer and Eowyn would always fight like they were in the heat of a battle.  
  
Eomer started forward, attacking to Eowyn's right. Eowyn easily blocked the hit and spun the other side, out of Eomer's reach. Again Eomer charged, this time to Eowyn's left. Since this was Eowyn's weaker side, it wasn't as easy to deflect Eomer's blow.  
  
A small ripple of pain crept through her arm as their swords connected. Eowyn backed up, but when she bumped right into the wall, she knew she should have been paying more attention to where she was. Backing into a corner only made her look scared.  
  
Eomer didn't understand why his sister had backed towards the wall. But Eowyn had always told him not to take it easy on her just because she was his sister. Eomer knew that if he didn't go for the kill point, he was going to hear about it for weeks. So Eomer went in for the kill point.  
  
Eomer almost always beat Eowyn, but she was determined to show Eomer how much better she had become with help from Rohir and Theodred. Theodred watched Eowyn corner herself, and he mentally scolded her. She knew better than that! He had taught her better than that! Theodred sighed, sorry that the spar would end so quickly.  
  
As Eomer brought his sword into position, Eowyn's mind raced. What could she do? Moving quickly, she blocked Eomer's thrust and ducked around him. Eomer swiftly collected himself together and rushed at his sister. Eowyn stood still, sword poised in her outstretched hand. Just as Eomer was upon her, she pulled back her sword and squatted down, causing a surprised Eomer to flip over her and land right on his back.  
  
Eowyn stood up and placing the tip of her sword in the hollow of Eomer's throat, she grinned. "How does it feel to finally be beaten?" Eowyn withdrew her sword and held out a hand to help Eomer up.  
  
He let out a low groan, and once up leaned on Eowyn to regain his breath. "I see that you've been practicing, and with a good teacher also."  
  
Eowyn beamed at her brother's compliment. These compliments were rare, but always welcomed with a warm heart.  
  
~*~ That night at dinner, Theoden seemed tired. Eowyn gazed at her Uncle with concern. He was often tired after a day with the councilors that aided him, but he appeared even more tired than usual.  
  
Theodred had noticed also. He glanced at Eowyn and then turned to his father. "Father," he began. Theoden glanced up from his plate. "Are you feeling well? You look quite ill."  
  
Theoden sighed and stood. "I am not feeling very well. I think that I will retire early this night. Good night."  
  
Eowyn realized that tonight was supposedly the night that the King was to choose his chief advisor. "My lord, who have you chosen to be your head of counseling?"  
  
Theoden faced Eowyn and replied, "I chose Grima."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn sat in her cousin's window seat, forehead pressed against the cool pane of glass. Eomer lay on the floor beside Eowyn, his face in his hands. Theodred sat on his bed. All three were in totally shock.  
  
Theodred rolled over so he lay on his stomach. "Why Grima?"  
  
Eomer sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe Grima was the best choice, who knows." Eomer frowned, considering what he had just said. He shook his head. "No, that can't possibly be our Uncle's best choice!"  
  
Eowyn stared out the window as raindrops ran down the window, leaving intricate trails and designs. She turned to face her kin, who were still debating why the King had chosen Grima. Eowyn twirled her hair, still pondering the situation. She really didn't like Grima, and he had been cruel to her when she was younger.  
  
Eowyn sighed, not knowing what else to do and then said, "I'm going to bed. Good night Eomer, Theodred." She kissed both of them good night and then retired to her room.  
  
As she walked down the darkening hallways of Edoras, she felt something draw nigh to her. She faintly heard the echoing of footsteps coming toward her. She could tell by the fall of the steps that it was probably a man, due to the heaviness of the footfalls and that he also dragged his feet slightly.  
  
As she quickly turned a corner, she made out the form of Grima, following her, slipping from shadow to shadow. Her heart raced as she felt a fear settle over herself. She whispered to herself, "I will not let him haunt me, I will not let him scare me."  
  
But he did scare her, and every time that he was nigh to her, her blood ran cold. He seemed to constantly be haunting her steps.  
  
Eowyn ran silently down the hall the rest of the way to her room. Shutting the door fast behind her, she bolted the lock. She sighed, somewhat out of relief, but as the calling darkness of night and the soundless Halls pressed in around her, she heart rate quickened again.  
  
Eowyn hurriedly changed out of her dress and into her nightclothes. She clumsily braided her hair and then stumbled into bed. She lit a small candle and set it on the table by her bed. As the light from the tiny flame shone about the room, her heart was content and she calmed down. Eowyn tucked her arms beneath her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Soon she drifted off into slumber, out of a world of fear.  
  
As Eowyn fell into dreams, she went back to the days of her childhood.  
  
****Eight-year-old Eowyn ran through the kitchen, with thirteen year old Eomer after her. Their laugher could be heard through out the entire House. She ran into the open, welcoming arms of Theodwyn. Eomund grabbed Eomer and threw him son over his broad shoulder. The Marshal and his wife walked hand- in-hand. They set their children down when they entered the counsel chambers and Eowyn and Eomer ran to a table in the middle of the room. A bowl of strawberries was set in the center, and mugs of milk set in each place.  
  
Eowyn climbed onto the bench and grabbed a handful of the sweet berries. As she and Eomer consumed them, the juice dribbled down their chins. Theodwyn smiled and with the edge of her sleeve, wiped away the red stains from her youngest child's mouth.  
  
Then Eomer ran around the table and grabbed Eowyn's small hand in his, as Eomund took up their mother's. The two children mounted a small pony and then galloped off into the fields of wild grasses. Their parents followed close behind. Eowyn was in heaven.  
  
She sat down in her mother's lap, in the middle of the grasses, as her mother's soft voice drifted into song.  
  
A time of joy  
  
So great as this;  
  
A growing boy  
  
Change to a man.  
  
The times will pass,  
  
With grace will rise  
  
Daughters surpass  
  
Their mothers to excel.  
  
Yet time will come, close at hand  
  
When shadow falls  
  
And darkness covers land  
  
But hope may yet remain  
  
An heir to noble men  
  
Comes out of exile  
  
His choice will rule the fate of men  
  
Isildur's heir, reunite us again.  
  
Eowyn smiled and leaned into Theodwyn's gentle arms. She was happy. But even good things come to an end. For shadow came, and along with it, Orcs. They killed Eomund and full of anger Eomer slaughtered them. Theodwyn's beautiful gray eyes misted and as she looked down at Eowyn, she faked a small smile.  
  
"It will be alright," Theodwyn whispered into her daughter's golden hair. Theodwyn's tears fell, turning to blood before they hit the ground. Eowyn's eyes grew wide with fear and as Eomer gathered her up in his arms, the cold voice of Grima pierced her ears.  
  
"You are banish from Rohan forever, under penalty of death." Eomer struggled, crying out in vain, trying to hold on to Eowyn as invisible hands pulled him away from her.  
  
Eowyn sobbed, feeling so alone, so unprotected. Turning her head, ever so slightly, she saw Theodred lying on a bed, deathly pale. She gasped as she realized that her cousin was dead. No breath came from his parched lips, his clouded eyes never blinking.  
  
Eowyn cast herself onto the floor, weeping uncontrollably. A gentle hand picked her up, and her found herself facing a man. He was tall and his dark, unkempt hair hung loosely around his face.  
  
She immediately fell in love with him, knowing some how that he was a King. Yet he turned his back on her, for he loved another.  
  
She bowed her head in shame, wishing to seek death, for all had left her. Eowyn then heard the voices of the death rising around her and she heard her mother say, "Daughter of King, weep not, and go not unto battle seeking the sword and death. One there is who loves you, yet you will see it not, for you shall take it as pity, as is given to the old and hopeless. Yet turn him not away, see with your true heart, and see through the growing shadow that will cloud your mind and soul.  
  
"Valor has not gone, not yet and you will be honored as no other shield maiden has ever before. Daughter, fear not the dark, instead, conqueror it. Do not stray too far and away from the truth.  
  
"See through the shadow, turn him not away, and see with your true heart." ****  
  
Eowyn woke in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing and tears were upon her cheeks. She sniffed, running the sleeve of her gown across her nose. She slowly managed to get her breath under control.  
  
Eowyn closed her eyes. She had had this dream before, twice. Once when she was eight years old, and when she was fourteen, right before her parents died. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Eowyn pulled the covers around her for warmth.  
  
The dream weighted heavily on her mind. Fresh tears sprang into her already clouded eyes. She didn't ponder over the dream from long because sleep overtook her and she slipped into a silent, dreamless slumber.  
*I hope that ya'll like this (oh no! my country accent! ^__^) I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this and to update it, but here is my excuse, no matter how lame it is: I have been swamped with homework, actually the entire ninth grade at my school, (small school) and the entire high school has an English rough draft of a paper and is half of our grade for this third nine weeks (which is actually ten weeks, er, don't ask) anyways! I just got home from youth group and now I'm posting this!! I really hope that you guys like this and please, I enjoy feedback, as long as it is helpfully and not a FLAME!! Thank you, all of my reviewers, I'm going to start to answer your questions at the beginning of the chapters, just like in lots of other fics, you know? Anyways, I'm rambling now! Anyways, happy reading (and hopefully reviewing!!) OH! And something that I have never put:  
  
DISCLAIMER: (for all my chapters!) I don't own Lord of the Rings (sobs) I wish I did, I REALLY wish I did, but anyways there it is! My disclaimer, all I own is four dollars and a quarter in my pocket right now, but hey, its more than nothing, oh and I own my guitar!! ^__^ 


	11. poison words

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter eleven  
  
SperryDee: well, I lived in Missouri for a while. So, living in Iowa, you know that we have an accent. Of course, I moved, but I still pronounce some things "funny" and I get made fun of, but its ok.  
  
Lirenel: thanks for everything!! You're awesome  
  
Siberia: thanks for all the help on my grammar. I'll try to start adding Faramir in the chapters here and there.  
  
Andrea: thank you for your review! I hope your homework goes well.  
  
Caroly: I'm updating!! Thanks for reviewing  
  
UndomielEvenstar: thanks for your review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings; I'm just borrowing some of the characters!  
  
~*~  
  
Six months had passed and Theodred had been gone. The King had finally given his son his own eored to command. Eowyn was left alone again.  
  
She would spend her days riding her horse and practicing her swordplay. On rainy days, Eowyn would wonder the Halls of Edoras or sometimes sneak out into the surrounding city and would walk among the people.  
  
But Eowyn's time in her Uncle's city was lonely. Her Uncle seemed to become older and weaker every month. He would just sit upon his throne listening to Grima all day. Eowyn had snuck in one dreary day and had overheard the things that Grima said.  
  
Eowyn hid in the shadows of the room. Grima was sitting by her Uncle. "How are you feeling today, my lord?"  
  
"I do not feel very well. Where is my son?" The King's clouded eyes searched Grima's face.  
  
"Your nephew, Eomer, took him away. Eomer is trying to take the throne."  
  
Eowyn glared at Grima, though he didn't know it. How could he tell her Uncle such a lie? Eowyn turned and left the room, unable to listen to Grima's lying tongue any longer. She ran down the halls and out into the city streets. She raced through the Gate and to the Barrow field.  
  
She fell to her knees in front of her parent's grave, which was set apart from those of the Kings. She ran her fingers through the simbelmyne that decorated the mound of earth.  
  
"Mother," she whispered, "I wish that you were here right now. I miss Eomer and Theodred so much. But I am utterly alone, for Grima has taken away my Uncle. I can't do any thing to stop it. His words are poison to your brother, Mama. I can't stop it."  
  
A soft wind rippled Eowyn's hair. She brushed it out of her face and wiped away the fresh tears that were upon her cheeks.  
  
She stood up and gazed over the endless miles of grasslands. Her eyes wandered the fields.  
  
"Come back soon, Eomer and Theodred. I miss you both so."  
~*~ Short chapter, I'm so sorry. I'm going through a writer's block!! I don't know what to do! Should I base it on the book, the movie, or combine them both? Should the next chapter be three years later, when Eomer and Theodred return, when Theodred is fatally wounded? Please! I need reviews to help me!! I encourage suggestions! Thank ya'll for your reviews! 


	12. The beginning of pain

Far and Away  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
About three years later.  
  
The beating of hooves grew strong as it drew near to the city of Edoras. Eomer and Theodred's eored's raced through the Gate. A tall muscular man dismounted his horse and lifted a young man down. He carefully cradled the younger's head and carried him up the wide stairs leading to the Golden Hall.  
  
Hama, the door ward, opened the doors for the man. His strides were swift and he kicked open a side door. Entering the darkened room, he gently laid the adolescent on a large bed. Almost silent footsteps raced down the hall and the door was cast open.  
  
Eowyn stood at the entrance and her eyes immediately fell on Theodred. He lay there still and pale, his chest barely rising and falling. Eowyn knelt beside her brother and turned a questioning eye toward him.  
  
Eomer shifted uneasily. "We were ambushed by a raid of Orcs. Theodred was wounded," Eomer's voice, think with emotion, barely came above a whisper.  
  
Eowyn tenderly lifted the edge of Theodred's shirt up and held back a gasp. An open gash dove deep into his stomach and had ripped its way up Theodred's rib cage. The makeshift bandage was soaked in blood and was seeping through the weak cloth.  
  
Theodred opened his parched mouth and tilted his head slightly toward his cousins. His deep, cloudy gray eyes opened slowly. He drew a breath, as if to speak, but was interrupted by a racking cough that shook his body.  
  
Eowyn grabbed Theodred's shaking hand and Eomer's eyes were full of concern. "Don't try to talk Theodred. It'll be ok, just hold on."  
  
Eowyn wiped the thin trickle of blood that had trailed its way down out of Theodred's mouth. His eyes found her and he smiled weakly. Theodred drew a deep, cautious breath and then whispered, "I'll try to rest."  
  
Eomer nodded and gently clasped Theodred's forearm. Eowyn leaned forward and kissed her cousin's pale, cold cheek. As Eomund's children left Theodred's room, Eowyn suddenly grew pale and stumbling, clung to Eomer's arm. He caught her and with distress thick in his voice, he asked, "Eowyn, what's the matter?"  
  
The dark dream had flashed through her mind. Theodred was lying on that same bed, paler than he was now, dead. Eowyn slowly lifted her eyes to her brother's. "Don't leave me."  
  
Eomer's look was pure confusion. "I would never on my own will leave you."  
  
Eowyn wrapped her arms around her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. Her brother was always so strong. So she must be too. She felt perfectly safe in her arms. He gently eased her from their embrace and pulled her hand into his big one.  
  
"Come. We have to talk to our Uncle."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn and Eomer stood before King Theoden. "There was a raid, my lord. Theodred, your son, was badly wounded."  
  
"The Orcs have been invading the boundaries of Rohan. My king, we must stop this. Uruk-hai are beginning to move freely in our lands. Saruman is behind these attacks." Eomer was about to continue when he was interrupted by a cold voice.  
  
"You lie, Saruman has forever been our friend and ally. Your mind has been clouded by great folly." Grima Wormtongue glared at Eomer.  
  
"The Uruk-hai have been moving freely through our lands, my King, and they bear the White Hand of Saruman." Eomer removed a helmet from beneath his arm and cast it upon the floor. A White Hand was set over the blood and rust that covered the helm.  
  
Eowyn raised her eyes in an amused glint. Grima's pale icy blue eyes widen. He stood there for a moment, with his mouth hanging open. He quickly recovered and leaning down by the King, he glared back up at Eomer.  
  
Theoden heavily lifted his head and muttered something that sounded like, "My son. Theodred?" Eowyn heard and she smiled hopefully at her Uncle. But her hope was forgotten as soon as Grima started to hiss out cruel words to her brother.  
  
"Why do you way these troubles on your Uncle's already troubled mind? How could you heap all of your malcontent, your war mongering?"  
  
"War mongering?" Eomer's dark eyes flashed with anger. With silent quickness, he wrapped a hand around Grima's thin neck and threw him down the stairs. Eomer dragged the pale man behind him and then picking him up by his collar, slammed him against a thick pillar. Grima was shaken at Eomer's sudden fury.  
  
Eomer's mind raced. It had been a stupid raid that had wounded his cousin, probably fatally. Theodred as one of the three people that he loved most in the world, and his cousin now lay in the other room dying.  
  
Eomer fought to control his breath and he glared at Grima as he harshly said, "How long has it been since Saruman bought you? What was the given price? That once all our men were dead, that you would take a share of the treasures?"  
  
Grima was scared of Eomer, terrified to look into his fiery eyes. The soft footsteps of Eowyn were heard and both men looked toward her. She stopped in the middle of her step, and turning briefly, saw Eomer. Her eyes wandered and she saw Grima, pinned between the oak pillar and her brother. The look he gave her was one of built-up lust for her and the horror of Eomund's grown son.  
  
Eowyn abruptly turned away from them and swiftly left. The look Grima had given her had sent ice cold chills down her spine. A dreadful thought creep through her mind. 'What if he tries to rape me?'  
  
After Eowyn had disappeared, Eomer leaned in toward Grima. Terror had filled every corner of his mind when he say the look the Wormtongue had given his baby sister. His strong hand tightened his grip on Grima.  
  
"Too long have you watched my sister; too long have you haunted her steps." Eomer glared with a burning anger flashing violently in his eyes. From behind him, strong hands clasped Eomer's shoulders. Before they pulled him back, Eomer muttered so that only Grima could hear him. "You lay one hand on my sister, and I swear, I will kill you."  
  
Eomer was jerked backwards and a fist met with his stomach. Eomer doubled over in pain. The young man struggled against the strong hands that held him. Grima leaned close to Eomer. "You know too much, Son of Eomund.(I never could quite catch what Grima says right then, other than Son of Eomund, sorry if its terribly wrong) You are banished from the land of Rohan forever, under penalty of death."  
  
Eomer barred his teeth and lunged at Grima. But four strong hands pulled him back. He struggled, but it was no use. "NO!" Eomer cried out. He couldn't leave his baby sister with his monster. But Eowyn wasn't a baby anymore. She had proved herself time and again in her swordplay. Maybe she could, but there was always that doubt that lingered in the back of his head. Tears of anger streamed down Eomer's cheeks. As the rest of Eomer and most of Theodred's eoreds were gathered up, along with other men loyal to Rohan, Eomer glanced back toward the Golden Hall. "I won't leave you to suffer here, sister. I'll find a way to get back to you."  
  
~*~ Eowyn ran out of the throne room and to her room. Grima followed her, trying to convenes her that Eomer really had tried to take over the throne and that he [Grima] was just protecting the Rohirrim.  
  
Eowyn's fury was clear. She slammed her bedroom door in Grima's face and after locking it behind her, she took up her sword. Eowyn climbed through her open window. She slipped halfway down and fell flat on her back. She lay there for a second, looking up at the darkening sky. The fall hadn't hurt her, but landing on her sword had. Tenderly lifting herself up, Eowyn regained her posture and walked swiftly to the practice field for swordplay. Unsheathing her blade, she began to perform basic moves, checking herself mentally.  
  
Block right, thrust left. Fall back, but don't get cornered. Eowyn started to viciously fight an invisible opponent. Small bags, filled with wheat, hung from the archways for the practice field that were used as targets. Eowyn pulled out a long knife from her belt and proceeded in slashing open the targets.  
  
A fire burned in her deep gray eyes. She began to speed up her rhythm, rapidly slashing apart the sackcloth bags, wheat poured down around her like rain, pooling into mounds on the ground.  
  
Sweat clung to her face and neck. Small gentle trickles of blood ran along her arms from where the knife or sword had caught her and dripped off her sleeves. She stood before the last bag full of grain. It swung slightly with a soft breeze that blew in over the endless miles of wild grasses.  
  
She gripped the knife tightly and then raised her arm. With the slightest flick of her wrist, she sent the razor-sharp point of the blade into the bag. Eowyn leaned against the thick stone pillar and slid down it until she was sitting down. Her sword dropped to the ground. Eowyn held her head in her hands. Tears delicately ran down her pale, freckled cheeks.  
  
Eomund's daughter took a shaky breath then stood to her feet, wiping away her tears. She decided that she would practice her swordplay and horseback riding everyday. And she might try to strengthen her archery skills also.  
  
Eowyn gathered her blades together and then ran to her window. She carefully climbed up the steep wall and fell onto her floor. She slowly unlocked her door and peaked down the hall. It was empty. She gathered her rich brown skirt in her arms and ran down the hall to Theodred's room.  
  
She quietly opened the heavy door. Eowyn knelt beside her cousin's bed. Gently she stoked his golden hair that hung limply on the pillow. She got up and from a chest, produced a long strip of cloth. Carefully pulling back Theodred's blood covered shirt, she peeled off the old bandage and dressed the wound.  
  
Eowyn pulled the covers up to Theodred's chest. As she removed her hands, she saw that where she had touched the blanket, it was stained with blood. She looked at her hands. They were covered with sticky blood. Eowyn wiped them off the best she could on her dress.  
  
She stood and look down sadly at the deathly pale man. The only thing that indicated that he was alive was the soft rise and fall of his chest. She kissed her index and middle fingers and placed them tenderly on her cousin's cheek. Eowyn exited the room, closing the door securely behind her.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Theodred's chest rose and then fell forever, never to rise again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I guess I used most of the scenes from the movie. Sorry, I'm trying to mix it but and not make Eowyn look like a wimp. Aragorn will not flirt with her at all, I promise! YAY, long chapter. Please R/R. Thanks to all you guys who have been reviewing faithfully! It means a lot to me. 


	13. New Meetings: part I

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg- 13  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters, Professor Tolkien does. I wish I did but I'm just borrowing them for this fic!  
  
(I'm goin' to try and combine the movie with the book, even though it will be kinda difficult, but I'll try so don't be too hard on me if you review, which I hope you do!)  
  
Eowyn walked softly into Theodred's room. She gently sat down on the side of the bed and lightly touched her cousin's pale face. It was deathly cold. Eowyn's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widen.  
  
"No." Eowyn grasped Theodred's white face in her hands. "Theodred, don't leave me, Theodred." Tears streamed down her face. "No, Theodred, no." Eowyn settled her tear streamed face on his motionless chest. Eowyn sniffed into the familiar smelling shirt.  
  
Eowyn stumbled numbly down the hall. She entered the Throne Room and knelt in front of her Uncle. "My lord," she whispered, not knowing if her Uncle could hear her. "Your son is dead. My lord, Uncle? Will you not go to him?" Theoden's clouded eyes stared dully at her. She shook her head and left.  
  
Eowyn went back to Theodred's side. She held her dead cousin's cold hand in her small warm ones. She heard someone enter the room, but she made no move to see who it was. The cold voice that spoke answered any questions.  
  
"Oh, he must have died sometime during the night." Wormtongue sat on the bed next to Eowyn and looked down at her. She turned her face away. "I know that his passing is hard for you to bare, now that your brother has abandoned you."  
  
"Leave me!" Eowyn said thru clenched teeth. "You are a monster!"  
  
"But you are alone." The words stung Eowyn's ears. "Who knows what evils you have spoken in the dark. So fair and yet so cold." Grima drew his hand to Eowyn's face (I hate this part in the movie and I always feel like screaming, "Eowyn! Slap him!" but that's just me.ew.) Eowyn stood still, mesmerized. "Like a cold morning in spring still clinging to winter's breath." Eowyn closed her eyes. What was happening to her? Why couldn't she move away?  
  
Her gray eyes opened and she pushed Grima's hand down. "Your words are poison!" Eowyn glared at the pale man in front of her and tore herself from him. She ran down the hall and through the main doors. She threw them open and standing in the openness of Edoras, she gazed over the fields.  
  
"Eomer, Eomer! Son of Eomund, where are you? Come back to this forsaken place! Eomer, I need you here," Eowyn's heart cried out. Silent tears slipped down her face and a wind blew her golden hair. In the distance she could see three horses drawing near, bearing riders. She didn't linger but went back inside and to the safety of her room.  
  
~*~ (a Change of pace: Aragorn's point of view)  
  
The pounding of their horse's hooves sounded in rhythmic waves. As Aragorn rode on towards Edoras, the jewel that Arwen gave him rose and fell, in count with his heartbeat. He smiled in remembrance, his thoughts drifting away to where his heart truly was. Imaldris, Rivendell, the home of the Lord Elrond. That is where he had grown up, where his mother had died, and where his heart would always be. His heart lay in the hands of Arwen Undomiel. His love for her was complete and no man could change it.  
  
Legolas glanced at him companion. Aragorn's eyes were half closed and his hand was to his chest, holding the jewel. Legolas smiled to himself. He knew Aragorn was thinking of Arwen. Legolas leaned over and Gimli clung desperately to the Elf. Legolas turned slightly and said, "Gimli, I won't let you fall."  
  
Gimli frowned, clinging to Legolas all the more (Ok, I don't like slash so if any of you are thinking that this will have a Gimli/ Legolas fling, it won't, trust me! They're just friends!) "I know, but you move about so much and I fear that you will turn one too many and tumble off, bring me down with you."  
  
Legolas grinned and glanced over at Aragorn, who was still daydreaming. "Don't worry Master Dwarf. I won't fall and you won't either." Turning back toward Aragorn, Legolas poked him.  
  
Aragorn was startled and looked over at Legolas for an explanation. "You were riding with your eyes closed. Don't make it a habit." Legolas grinned evilly and then whispered, "You wouldn't be dreaming of your Tinuviel, would you?"  
  
A deep blush appeared to rise in Aragorn's cheeks. Legolas laughed out loud. "There will be time to dream of the Evenstar, but I just don't want you to fall off your horse!" Legolas was still laughing when two thick arms tighten themselves around the Elf's waist until he felt he couldn't breath. "Gimli!" Legolas gasped, attempting to loosen the scared Dwarf's arms.  
  
It was Aragorn's turn to laugh. "Think before you speak Legolas!"  
  
Gandalf, who was far ahead of the others, turned. "Come, children." The wizard sighed and shook him white head. "We are nigh the city. Legolas, what do you see? Tell us!"  
  
Legolas peered over the endless leagues of wild grasses. "I see a dike and a mighty wall and thorny fence encircle a green hill which rises from the shadow of the vale. There is within, roofs of houses and in the midst, upon a green terrace, a great hall of Men. There are guard in mail standing guard but all the other appear to be sleeping."  
  
Gimli stared, toward the great hill. He could see dark buildings but nothing more. The Dwarf shook his head. "How Elves see is thus a mystery to me, but there is no doubt that their sight is above me!"  
  
"Edoras," Gandalf mused. "Meuseld is the golden hall. Theoden, son of Thengel dwells there. He is King of the Mark of Rohan. Be careful what you say, for much as changed since last I was here." Gandalf clicked to Shadowfax and he bolted towards the city. Legolas and Gimli followed, with Aragorn taking up the back.  
  
Aragorn had been to Edoras once, but that was a long time ago, when he was traveling with his kin from the north. The heir of Isildur followed his companions and drifted back into his daydreams.  
  
~*~ (back to Eowyn)  
  
Eowyn laid on her bed, staring up at the patterns in the wood of her ceiling. The designed always interested her. Her father had worked with wood in his free time and had carved many beautiful pieces. But they had all been burned away when the Orcs had burned the House of Eomund.  
  
The cold metal of Theodwyn's necklace settled into the hollow of Eowyn's neck. Eowyn traced the swirling mithril and gold. She blinked back tears. She drew in a deep breath and slowly sat up. Loud voices in the Throne Room surprised Eowyn.  
  
She curiously ran down the hall and pushed open a side door. Four strangers were in the room. Some of the guards that Grima had employed rushed out at the strangers. The three young ones began to attack their attackers, sending them down onto the flats of their backs. The Dwarf grabbed Grima and threw him to the ground, pinning him under a big boot.  
  
A cloaked old man with a white staff walked toward her Uncle. "Theoden, I release you."  
  
The room was still and then, the cold horrible laugh rang through the hall. Eowyn stood behind a pillar and watched in horror as her Uncle seemed to become a monstrous creature.  
  
"You have no power here, Gandalf Greyhem."  
  
Gandalf threw off his robe and his white clothes shone brightly. The King gasped and seemed to be thrown back into his throne.  
  
Eowyn caught her breath and ran toward her Uncle. A pair of strong arms held her back. She glanced up to look into the face of the man who dared to touch her. When she saw his face, her mouth fell open and she just stared.  
  
It was the man from her dream. He stood tall, with dark, unkempt hair hanging about his face. His thin bread added to his rugged features. His clear blue eyes glanced down at her once and then turned back to the scene.  
  
Eowyn also looked on. The old man stood tall and erect, and commanded Saruman to release her Uncle. The glint in the King's eye scared Eowyn, for she had never seen him so.  
  
"If I go, Theoden dies," the voice hissed out.  
  
The old man held his ground. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."  
  
Eowyn looked on in confusion. What was going on? Her Uncle struggled against an invisible force that seemed to hold him back. She tried to go to him again, but the strange, dark man held her back. Suddenly, Gandalf raised his hand and with his staff, cast the evil out of Theoden.  
  
Theoden doubled over in his chair. Eowyn forcefully pushed past the man and ran to her Uncle. She reached him just as he began to slip out of his chair.  
  
"Uncle?" Eowyn's breath was shaky. An unexpected tear escaped. She couldn't lose her Uncle, because not truly knowing if Eomer was still alive, he might be her only living relative. She couldn't lose him too! Eowyn grabbed her Uncle and supported him. She bit her lip and held back her tears.  
  
The pressure of her elder's body began to lift itself. Eowyn raised her head. Her Uncle lifted his head and his clouded eyes stared at her dully. Slowly his face began to grow younger and the glossy look in his eye faded. Eowyn's lips formed a smile.  
  
"I know your face." King Theoden's brow dipped, thinking deeply. "Eowyn!"  
  
From that point on, it was a blur of happiness of Eowyn, until her Uncle asked the dreaded question, "Where is my son? Where is Theodred?"  
  
*~* Hey ya'll look, I'm so so sorry that I didn't post sooner, but I just got done writing this. I'm sorry that I added so much of the movie in because I really wanna combine the two; the book and the movie. It's a lot harder than I thought, but I'm gonna try my best. I need ya'll reviews and support though! Thanks to all of you who have been so helpful! I really appreciate it!  
  
~*~ NEXT CHAPTER : King Theoden is told the truth about his son. Soon he will order the evacuation of Edoras. 


	14. New Meetings: part II

Far and Away  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Rated: Pg-13  
  
Summary: King Theoden discovers the truth about his son and is left broken hearted, but is soon faced with another decision: to risk open war or to flee to the refugee of Helm's Deep. Eowyn head-over-heals for this new, dark stranger, but will sparks fly or will her heart be dragged down with her pride?  
  
"Where is my son, where is Theodred?"  
  
Everyone seemed to stiffen. A complete hush settled over the crowd. The King glanced from face to face. His eyes fell on Eowyn. She bowed her head. She couldn't look at him.  
  
He doesn't know! He doesn't know that Theodred is dead.  
  
Theoden climbed the stairs and then gripping his niece's shoulder, looked into her stormy gray eyes. She breathed in deep, trying to keep from crying.  
  
"Eowyn, where is my son?"  
  
~*~  
  
Theodred was finally buried. His father's heart was broken, though the King held his head high and didn't show emotion. Eowyn closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window frame. She drew her knees to her breast and hugged them. A soft wind blew through the open window, cooling Eowyn's tear-streaked face. She had been able to bottle up her emotions until she was out of sight. Eowyn opened her eyes and gazed at the sky. It was deep blue, clouds scattered about the heavens.  
  
Sighing, Eowyn wiped her face and climbed down from the window seat. Silently she walked down the hall, running her hand over the smooth, cold stonewall. Every thirty paces there was a wooden pillar set into the wall, rising and curving once it met the ceiling. White horses graced the ceiling, prancing on the swirls of carved oak.  
  
Eowyn's head was tilted, taking in the entirety of the beauty. Ethel, now very old, approached Eowyn.  
  
"My lady, your Uncle, the King calls for you. He is in the Golden Hall, dining with the guests and officials. He wishes you to join him."  
  
"Thank you Ethel." Eowyn smiled kindly on the old woman. She had often played jokes on Ethel when Eowyn was younger, but ever since Ethel's only son had died over two years ago, Eowyn felt obligated to look after her old teacher.  
  
Ethel smiled, her wrinkles increasing. She patted Eowyn's hand as she walked by, muttering something about Eowyn changing into such a nice young woman.  
  
Eowyn watched as Ethel disappeared behind a corner and then soundlessly entered the Golden Hall. She took a pitcher from a table and began to pour wine into empty glasses at the table.  
  
Theoden sat at the head of the table with Gandalf at his right and the dark man on his left. The Elf and dwarf sat next to each other. Hama and Gambling sat at the end along with any other numerous officials.  
  
One official patted Eowyn's butt as she passed him. Before he could pull back his hand, Eowyn had grabbed it and twisted it within an inch of the breaking point. The man's surprised cry drew everyone's attention. "Never touch a woman like that. And don't you ever, ever touch me again." The man began to laugh but it quickly changed to a scream of pain as his arm snapped. Eowyn bowed, "I beg your pardon, my King."  
  
Then she rushed out of the room, but before she could make her exit, her Uncle called to her. "My child, why do you serve when you should be dining here with us?" Nodding to a servant, he turned back to Eowyn. "I see that no court is best to suit you, but in that case, I support your action."  
  
Eowyn smiled. A chair was pulled up for her. She sat and remain unspoken, yet her eyes wandered, often resting on the one that was being called Aragorn.  
  
Eventually Eowyn rose, and taking up a golden cup of wine, said, "Ferthu Theoden Hal! Receive now this cup and drink in happy hour. Health be with you at your going and coming."  
  
She first offered it to the King and after he had drunk, she took it to the other guests. They each drank from the cup. When she came to Aragorn, she paused and looked upon him. She suddenly felt small and childish as she held out the cup to him. As he took it from her, his hand brushed hers. She trembled beneath his touch and she felt that he knew.  
  
"Hail Aragorn son of Arathorn!" she stuttered.  
  
A look of slight confusion passed over his face. "Hail Lady of Rohan," he replied. He turned his face from her then, his eyes troubled.  
  
After everyone had drunk, Theoden stood and said, "We have business we must attend to now, but let us move into more comfortable quarters, where we might discuss to our heart's content." Everyone stood and went into a side chamber where they began to discuss what had to be done Eowyn stayed and helped the maid clear the plates and other dishes from the large wooden table. But Eowyn's eyes wandered and she would glance toward the half closed door. The rise and fall of the men's deep voices could be heard in the Golden Hall.  
  
Eowyn waited for the men to emerge from the room, but after three hours, she gave up and went to her room. She settled herself in her window seat (can you tell that I really like window seats?) and softly played a melody on her lyre. The song was sweet, but sad. Those were really the only kinds of songs that she knew how to play, for that's all she'd been taught. Eowyn sighed and leaning her head back and closing her eyes, she thought of the man.  
  
Aragorn. He was from the line of Kings. I could be a queen if I married him. She shook her head. It was stupid. She barely knew this man, yet she was in love with him. Or was she? What if the dream was true? What if he turns me away? She'd turned lots of men away before who had come to her with marriage proposals, so why was it so hard for her to think that someone might reject her?  
  
Eowyn groaned. "I will not let this drive me mad! Maybe he could like me, maybe love me. To be the queen of the heir of Isildur. That would be such a dream."  
  
Eowyn slowly continued to play her lyre, consumed with her thoughts. A soft knock on the door startled her. The Elf and dwarf were standing outside her open door, looking curiously at her.  
  
She smiled faintly. "Come in, my lords." The dwarf wandered in curiously and the Elf followed more cautiously. Rising, Eowyn curtsied to them as she was taught.  
  
The Elf and dwarf both bowed in return. "My," said the dwarf. "I don't care much for wooden structures, but this is some great handiwork!"  
  
The Elf smiled and half whispered, "Consider it a compliment."  
  
Eowyn grinned back. "My lords, I don't believe that I know your names."  
  
The dwarf glanced over his short shoulder. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin. Pleased to meet you, Eowyn daughter of Rohan."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood." Legolas nodded to Eowyn and looked around her room. "This is quite impressive work, I must admit. The only that I've seen finer is the work done in Rivendell."  
  
"I am Eowyn, daughter of Eomund, but you already know that." Eowyn looked at the wood cravings and designs swirling and riding over the ceiling beams. "I love the handiwork around here. It shows the history of our people. See?' Eowyn pointed up at the ceiling with a man claming a wild horse. "That is Eorl, our forefather. That horse that he is calming killed his father. Now those kin horses are the mightiest and our land's pride. These nine men are our first line of kings. And here on this other wall is the other seven men from the second line of kings."  
  
Legolas followed where she was pointing. He seemed to admire the carvings. Gimli was drifting aimlessly around the room.  
  
"Those are some magnificent horses." Legolas said, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
Eowyn nodded. "Is my Uncle done with their counsel?'  
  
"Almost my lady."  
  
Eowyn nodded. She sat down in her window seat again as the two companions gazed at the Rohirrim art on the walls and ceiling. And she waited, until she finally heard the sound of voices and footsteps coming down the hall.  
~*~ I am so sorry that I haven't had the chance to update the chapter but I've had a lot of homework and its getting really close to the end of the year and I have four reports due in less than three weeks. So, thanks to every one who reviews this, and I'm sorry if I screwed it all up, please offer suggestions! Please Review! 


	15. Left in Dreams

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Summary: The counsel of men finally emerges from the room, but what will their decision be? Will Aragorn, who has captured the heart of the shield maiden, turn her away?  
  
Eowyn rose quickly from her seat and ran down the hall, pushing past Legolas and Gimli. She ran to the throne room, just as Hama appeared before her.  
  
"My lady, the King would like to speak with you." Hama guided her into the room and Eowyn knelt before her Uncle.  
  
Her Uncle had returned to the prime of his splendor, with his gold ringlet upon his graying head, his green robe with gold embroidery in the sleeves around his shoulders, tightened with a belt and hanging just below the knee. He stood and placed a sword in her hands.  
  
It was newly made, its steel blade brightly shining in the candle-lit hall. The oak hilt was incased with gold and it's curled up into the form of two prancing horses, their manes and hooves edged with precious silvery- mithril. The sheath was made of leather and green with gold thread hung as tassels from the top.  
  
Eowyn fingered her gift. She loved it. Her old sword had been good, but it was merely nothing more than a child's toy, though she had practiced with her brother and cousin's swords. She smiled up at her Uncle and thanked him with a kiss.  
  
A sad look came to his eye and he cupped her face with his hands. "Farewell, sister-daughter. Dark is the hour, yet maybe we shall return to the Golden Hall. But in Dunharrow the people may long defend themselves, and if the battle go ill, thither will come all who escape."  
  
"No! Don't speak such things, Uncle! A year shall I endure for every day that passes until your return," and as she spoke, her eyes wandered to Aragorn, who stood in the shadow, watching. He caught her stare and turned away.  
  
She looked down at her feet. Her Uncle spoke again and she lifted her head to listen.  
  
"The king shall come again. Fear not, sister-daughter. Not West, but East does our doom await us. Eowyn, take the people into the safe havens under the city. You must led the Eorlingas, care for them while we are away. Stay here and protect Edoras with what you may have, if the city comes under attack while we are away. We must go now. Farwell, beloved sister-daughter. Pray that one day we shall meet again." King Theoden kissed Eowyn on the forehead and hugged her. "Come now, Rohirrim! To Helm's Deep will we go!"  
  
The men filed out of the room, leaving Eowyn standing alone. Legolas and Gimli said quick good byes as they passed and Aragorn bow farewell, but nothing more. Eowyn slowly followed them out after all had gone. She stood on the raised entrance of the Golden Hall and watched them leave the city. She bowed her head, gathering herself.  
  
These days were dark indeed.  
  
~*~  
  
It was in the middle of the afternoon and the sun shone dimly on the city. The terrace garden was just begin to wake from the winter. Fresh green leaves burst to life. The soft, sweet sound of the water from the fountain by the side of the wall floated gently in the air. The beautiful stone archways allowed a good and pleasant view of the entire city. Sitting so comfortable atop the stone wall. The wind blowing hair into the eyes.  
  
Footsteps sounded and voices drew near. Though reluctantly, from having found such a comfortable position in which one could nap, standing because it was custom. Watching and waiting for the voices to turn into people.  
  
One was of an old man. Familiar old shoulder stooped and the thin crown of hair was gray. Sighing eyes seemed to say that he couldn't avoid this disturbance. But following him was something worth waiting for. Golden hair rippling from the breeze was waist long, fair features, a long white gown which actually appeared a bit too big-  
  
Faramir lurked awake, slightly sweating. He looked around. No one was in his chambers, which was actually a hallowed out cave. All of his Rangers were in other small, but dry hallows in the earth. The night was quiet, except for the constant drip of the rain that hadn't ceased since earlier the day before.  
  
Faramir rolled out of his blankets and knelt to drink from a small pool of water that had collected in his hallow, probably while he was sleeping. He cupped his rough hands and drank in the cold, sweet rainwater. Deciding to sit with his legs crossed, he sat in front of his little pool and splashed his warm face. Cold drops of water rolled down his unshaven cheeks and some clung to his brown hair.  
  
He sighed deeply and leaned against the wall, knees up, elbows on knees, with his face in his hands. He rarely had dreams. The last on that he had had been Boromir, floating on the river in a canoe-like boat. His arms were crossed over his chest and his shield lay on his stomach. Boromir's eyes were closed so he looked as if he were sleeping. But his horn, the Horn of Gondor, lay split in half atop his shield. That was not a good sign. Faramir, in his dream, had called to his brother. But Boromir did not stir.  
  
Faramir ran his fingers through his wet hair. The woman had been so beautiful. He smiled, laughing at himself. "My dream lady," he chuckled. "My White Lady." Faramir shook his head, amused with himself. He crawled back over to his make-shift bed on settled down as best he could on the rocky ground. He pushed the dream from his mind then, and drifted back into a dreamless slumber.  
  
~*~ I hope that ya'll like this! I brought Faramir back! I'm open to any suggestions during this time, because the book gives nothing about what Eowyn did after Theoden left her to led the Eorlingas while he went to Helm's Deep. So please, review! I know that I've been slow at this and I'm so sorry! But (oh, here comes the excuse) ya'll know how it is this time of year, with teachers piling the work that they didn't have time to teach you earlier and then they give you lots of reports and tests and all. But I got all A's and one B on my midterm, so that's good. Anyways, please, please review! 


	16. Left in Charge

Far and Away  
  
Chapter: sixteen  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J. R. R. Tolkien's and I'm just borrowing them.  
Eowyn slowly opened her eyes. Lifting herself off of the small cot that she had slept on, she made her way to the largest room in the underground system.  
  
The underground safe haven had been built more than a few hundred years ago, when Edoras had first begun to be built. The secret entrance was in the throne room. A movable panel could slide sideways, exposing an opening. This narrow passage led to a dead end. By removing the flooring at the very end of the tunnel, one could go down a steep stairwell.  
  
There were two levels to the safe haven. At the end of the stairwell, it opened into a very large cave. It had been carved out of the earth and rock long ago. From the room, three tunnels split away, two going to living areas. The third tunnel led to another stairwell, which went into the second level. This level was used to store food, and had a small live spring flowing there. There was also an emergency tunnel. This tunnel was extremely small, being only three feet high and three feet wide. Stone archways and wooden sides made the passage strong, so that there was no chance for a collapse. The tunnel carried on about a mile, where at the end, a stone could be rolled away. The exit was out of sight from any travelers because it was hidden in a knoll.  
  
Eowyn pulled her over coat on and stumbled sleepily into the candle-lit chamber. A few of the women were already up and going about, attempting to make the safe haven as comfortable and homelike as possible. Eowyn yawned and rubbed her eyes. She went over to Ethel, who was sitting on a low stood, drinking a streaming cup of an herb mixture.  
  
The old lady smiled when Eowyn sat down on the ground beside her and patted her shoulder. "How are you this morning, young one? You look a bit tired."  
  
Eowyn nodded. "Yes I am. It was a busy day yesterday."  
  
Ethel coughed and sighed. "Yes, it was wasn't it?"  
  
Eowyn glanced at Ethel. "Are you alright?"  
  
She waved a hand. "Its nothing, just a little cough. It will go away."  
  
"Lady Eowyn! We need your help!" Tarra motioned for Eowyn to hurry.  
  
Eowyn stood and look at Ethel. "If you don't feel well you should rest. I'll be back later tonight."  
  
Eowyn ran off with Tarra. "What do you need?"  
  
"We aren't sure what we should do in case of an emergency, and not necessarily a raid, but flooding and such. We brought a counsel together of the few elderly men still left."  
  
"Thank you Tarra, I'll take it from here."  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir walked through the wood of Ithilien with his Rangers. All were clad in shades of greens and browns. Faramir pulled his dark green hood over his face.  
  
He and his men glided silently through the underbrush and passed from shadow to shadow. Tall men with quivers of arrows strapped to their backs and bows in their hands were aware of every noise in the forest.  
  
Anborn, one of Faramir's Rangers whistled. One short, two long. It was a safe area. Damrod came up to Faramir and stood at his side. Faramir gave in a questioning look.  
  
"My Captain," Damrod said, "Anborn tells me that he can see Henneth Annun from the tree and it isn't more than two leagues southeast."  
  
Faramir clasped Damrod's shoulder and nodded. "Thank you." He looked around, surveying their surroundings. "If we can find shelter, we will stay here tonight. But if we can't, then we will go onto Henneth Annun."  
  
Damrod nodded and saluted. "I'll ready some scouts."  
  
Faramir sat down with his back against a tree. He removed his hood, reveling his tanned, unshaven face. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. His company had been gone from Minas Tirith for a long time, so many months that Faramir had lost count. Sighing deeply, Faramir let his mind wander back to the hall of his childhood.  
  
He had grown up in Minas Tirith. His mother, Finduilas, had died several years after the difficult childbirth of her second child, him. Faramir was almost sure that his father blamed him for the death of Finduilas.  
  
Boromir had been older, but a good friend.  
  
Faramir buried his head in his hands. "Boromir," he whispered, "Why did you go? Why do you lay your responsibility on my head, leading me to my doom? Our father mourns your death and I believe he wishes that I had been the one to die in your stead. Oh, Boromir, brother, friend." A tear slid down Faramir's cheek. He quickly wiped it away.  
  
The barely audible sound a Damrod's footsteps made Faramir raise his head.  
  
"We must move quickly and silently to the south, my captain. Already two of the scouts came back reporting that they spied the Southrons passing by."  
  
Faramir nodded and stood. "Prepare to leave. Send out the men in groups of four or five. Get Mablung, Anborn, and yourself and you three will go with me and we will take up the rear of the Rangers."  
  
Damrod saluted and ran off to give the orders. Faramir backed into the shadows of the trees and stood quietly, still and listening. Far off he could make out the footsteps of a large company. Pulling his hood well over his face he vanished into the forest to rejoin his company.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn leaned against the wall of the cave. The ten old men who were left were boring her to sleep. She sighed loudly and then standing said, "I beg that you pardon me, but I think that you will be able to figure out how to waterproof the doors."  
  
"Of course we pardon you, Lady Eowyn. We will come to you later with our final decision," said an elder.  
  
Eowyn nodded and left. She walked out into the large area. She didn't know what time it was, but many of the children were up now, playing with their friends. Their mothers, who were grinding grain, keep a watchful eye on them.  
  
Eowyn grinned and walked around the children. A little boy with blonde hair falling into his face and the biggest brown eyes looked up at her and smiled.  
  
She knelt down beside him and the little boy looked up at her. "Hello."  
  
He giggled. "Hullo."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
While pushing the golden strands of hair from his face, he replied, "Haleth."  
  
"Who's your daddy, Haleth?"  
  
"Herefara. And my Uncle is Herubrand. They're brothers."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "I think I know your daddy. Isn't he the blacksmith?"  
  
Haleth smiled. "Uh-huh. That's what my daddy does. That's my mama over there." He pointed to a young blonde woman who was tying strings of herbs together and hanging them from a beam. She glanced over and saw her son pointing at her. She shyly smiled and waved, and then turned back to her job. "My mama's name is Leofa." He cocked his head to the side and looked at Eowyn. "what is your name?"  
  
"Eowyn."  
  
"Do you want to play Eowyn?" Haleth looked up at her. His hair had fallen back into his face. Big brown eyes stared up at her.  
  
Eowyn gently touched his cheek. "Not right now, but how about some other time?"  
  
Haleth nodded. "Sure."  
  
Eowyn sighed to herself and getting up, she went to where the women were working. "Need any help?"  
  
An elderly woman looked up and nodded. "Over there. Leofa could use some help."  
  
"Alright." Eowyn walked over to Haleth's mother. "Mind if I help you?"  
  
The young woman looked at her. "Sure." She brushed some of her hair from her face. "Now these herbs are-"  
  
Eowyn touched her shoulder. "I know what everything is."  
  
Leofa nodded nervously. "Of course you do, I'm so sorry Of course royalty would have taken lessons on this sort of thing."  
  
Eowyn laughed. "No, I got in trouble a lot and had to work in the kitchen for it."  
  
Eowyn and Leofa worked silently side-by-side for a while until Leofa broke the silence. "I saw you talking to my boy."  
  
"Yes, he's so adorable!"  
  
Leofa blushed with pride. "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without him."  
  
"Isn't your husband gone with the King?"  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"You must miss your husband terribly."  
  
Leofa smiled. "Yes, I do. You know, the funny thing is, the marriage was arranged. My husband, Herefara, is ten years older than me. My parents knew his parents and they decided that the match would be a good one. I hated my parents and him. I hadn't met Herefara yet. The night of the wedding was the first day I met him. He would have come earlier, but he was riding with an eored and had only just gotten the news that he was to marry me.  
  
"He got to my hometown the day before the wedding, but there were so many things to do that there was no way to met. So two minutes before we were to be married was the first time I saw him."  
  
Eowyn smiled, tying a bunch of clove leaves together. "Was it love at first sight?"  
  
Leofa thought for a minute. "No, I don't think so. I thought that he was indeed handsome, but I didn't know him, so how can you love someone without knowing them?"  
  
Eowyn shrugged. "It could be possible. Don't you think?"  
  
"I suppose, but I don't think that it would happen very often."  
  
"I'm sorry, I interrupted your story. Go on."  
  
"Well, anyways, I guess the first time that he was me was when I was walking toward him at the ceremony." She giggled. "His eyes got big and he just stared at me. He told me that he thought I was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen."  
  
Eowyn looked at Leofa. She had freckles softly falling on her cheeks. Her hair seemed to be kissed blonde by the sun. The loose strands came down in soft curls. Her eyes were clear blue. Most Rohirrim had a darker shade of eye color, so Leofa's eyes stood out as one of her rare and beautiful features.  
  
"You are very pretty."  
  
Leofa blushed and brushed curls out of her face.  
  
Eowyn keep glancing over at Leofa. Finally she asked, "Leofa, how old are you?"  
  
Leofa glanced at her. "Twenty. Why?"  
  
"How old is Haleth?"  
  
"Just four."  
  
"How old were you when you married?"  
  
"Fifteen. How old were you when you married?"  
  
Eowyn was startled by the question. "Oh, I'm not married."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-six."  
  
Leofa appeared a little shocked, but dropped the conversation.  
  
A few minutes later, Tarra rushed out into the room and grabbed Eowyn. "It's Ethel. She died."  
  
Eowyn stood still from shock and she when she felt the tears weld up in her eyes, but she didn't try to stop them.  
  
Almost everything that could possible go wrong was going wrong. Eowyn sank to the floor. How was she going to cope with all this?  
~*~ I'm so sorry that this took me so long! With the end of the school year coming up, I've been busy. You all know how it is. (please ya'll, give any suggestions that you might have! I'm struggling for ideas.)  
  
*I'm so sorry about that slip up about Faramir not having dreams. I think I got him mixed up with Boromir for a second while I was writing. Faramir does often dream! 


	17. Many Views in Dreams

Far and Away  
  
Chapter: Seventeen (does anybody know when "Try Seventeen" w/ Elijah Wood and Mandy Moore is coming out?)  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Summary: Eowyn deals with the death of an old friend and she must find the strength to be strong. Faramir and his company meet some unexpected creatures (I wonder who).  
  
Eowyn sat still where she had sunk to the ground. Dead? How could Ethel be dead? She was just alive this morning! Eowyn lifted her tear-stained face up and looked at Tarra.  
  
"How can that be? She was fine this morning!"  
  
Tarra knelt down beside her; fresh tears were also upon her cheeks. "My lady, she was old. She simply fell asleep, and didn't wake up." Tarra stroked Eowyn's golden head. "It will be alright, but don't cry in front of everyone. Seek comfort behind closed doors."  
  
Eowyn slowly raised her face. Tarra was only (as I have said before) about ten years older than Eowyn, yet her face was full of wisdom. Eowyn nodded and stood.  
  
She cast a last, thankful glance towards Tarra and then disappeared into her room. Eowyn simply sat rocking herself. Hours passed, yet Eowyn didn't notice.  
  
Leofa quietly came in and sat down by Eowyn. Both were silent for a while until Leofa softly said, "My lady, I am sorry about the loss of your teacher, but you must be strong. You have to be, for yourself, for her, and for the rest of us."  
  
Eowyn lifted her face from her arms and looked at Leofa. The younger patted Eowyn on the shoulder and then stood and left.  
  
Eowyn sat, pondering Leofa's words. She was right. Eowyn rubbed her eyes and stood, brushing her dress off. She would be strong, for her sake, for her people's sake, but she honestly didn't know how long she could hold out. Eowyn sighed. She wished above all else that her Uncle could be there to show her what to do.  
  
But he wasn't here, and she was all on her own. Eowyn took a deep breath and held her head high. She would do this nobly, and with honor.  
  
"Uncle," she whispered, talking to herself. "How long will you be? How I greatly desire to go into battle, to fight, to die! Is life truly worth living? Whether you die from age or war, you still die. Like my parents died, like Theodred died. But for now I will remain, and I will be strong. I will not fail you."  
  
Eowyn squared her shoulders, and walked back into the hollowed room. Many heads turned when she entered.  
  
"We must make ourselves comfortable," Eowyn said, "for we do not know how much longer we may need the safety of this haven."  
  
After that, everyone began helping out, even the children. Eowyn straightened and wiping away the sweat from her eyes, she looked around. The elderly were helping the younger and in turn, the younger would help the older. They were all coming together, working in unison. Eowyn sighed. If only her heart would be at peace, all would have been well.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir arrived last of his company in the safety of Henneth Annun. His men were preparing to sleep and others were setting watches.  
  
Damrod came up to Faramir. "My Captain, watches have been set. All is well."  
  
Faramir clasped Damrod's shoulder. "Thank you, Damrod. You may retire for the night."  
  
Damrod nodded and went to get rest.  
  
Faramir stayed up though, and wandered the haven. The solid stonewalls provided a warm, dry shelter. Men were settling in for a night's sleep, and a few were near the entrances, keeping watches. Their green and dark brown cloaks were drawn around their bodies for warmth.  
  
Faramir pulled him own green cloak around himself and slipped out by the Forbidden Pool. The sound of rushing water became very clear as he came closer to the pool. The path along the pool was mossy and wet. Reeds grew up around the very edges of the water, swaying with the breeze. Faramir sat on a dry stone and finding a comfortable position, settled in.  
  
He could faintly hear the quiet whispers of the watches, the water breaking almost silently against the stones, and the soft humming of insects. Faramir drew in a deep breath.  
  
This is where he was comfortable, where he belonged, not in the crowded streets and courts of Gondor. Faramir drifted away, out of his thoughts into sleep.  
  
But it was not a dreamless sleep. It never was anymore. (Nor had it ever been)  
  
He dreamt he was engaged in battle. His men, left and right were dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. Fell riders on winged beasts swept over the battlefield, screeching. The sound was deafening, and sent ice- cold chills up and down his spine.  
  
Faramir mounted his horse and with great speed, raced toward Minas Tirith. The white walls of the city were far off Faramir was beginning to despair.  
  
He felt an arrow pierce him and all went black, yet he could still hear the cries of men. All his senses began to die, until strong arms wrapped around him and carried him.  
  
He kept hearing his father's voice. It was not yelling, nor sounded cruel, but rather sorrowful and weighted with much pain.  
  
Faramir again felt himself begin lifted and the next thing he felt was fire. Faramir could still hear his father's voice but it had changed. It sounded possessed and uncontrollably violent.  
  
The flames were now becoming so hot that it burned Faramir's cheeks. The blaze licked his fingertips, yet he could not move. He could smell flesh beginning to burn, slowly and painfully.  
  
And then, all his senses became dead. Was he dead? Slowly the feeling crept back into his arms and his breath was no longer labored. A delicious smell filled his mind and a rough, but gentle hand rested on his forehead.  
  
Faramir felt a firm wall against his back. The sound of water running out of a fountain sounded and a cool breeze blew. Voices drew near. Faramir's mind wandered. Hadn't he had this last part of his dream before? Yes! The woman. The woman appeared in his mind's eye, fair and beautiful.  
  
Her golden hair fell down her back and a few strands fell in her face. Her eyes were the things that really got to Faramir. They were an endless sea of stormy gray and blue. He could have stared into those eyes forever. She stepped closer and he felt his knees go weak.  
  
My dream lady, you have come to me, he thought.  
  
Suddenly a hand shook him awake, tearing him from his dream. Faramir looked up into Anborn's face.  
  
"My Captain, you must get some sleep somewhere safer. It is already into the second watch of the night." Anborn said. His dark eyes looked questioningly at Faramir. "Are you alright? Why were you resting here?"  
  
Faramir got up reluctantly. "It was peaceful. I must have drifted. Thank you Anborn, you may return to your post."  
  
Anborn saluted and walked back up the hidden path to his post at the entrance of Henneth Annun. Faramir gazed up at the moon. Its round face huge over the treetops. He sighed and running his fingers through his hair, started up the path after Anborn.  
  
~*~  
  
Eomer's eored wearily trudged northward, looking in hope of a place to rest. They had been riding north for many days.  
  
About the time when the sun began to set over the Misty Mountains, they came to a sheltered area of trees. Being careful only to gather firewood from the already dead branches on the ground (for most feared that the Trees would grow angry if they cut one down) and started a fire. They watered their horses and put them on pickets and led ropes.  
  
Eomer volunteered to be the first watch and the others soon settled down to sleep. One man, whose name was Hester (don't get mad at me, I'm not that creative with names), stayed up with Eomer and kept him company. Hester was only 18 and not very educated, but Eomer enjoyed his company. The boy was honest and openly spoke his fears and dreams.  
  
Eomer and Hester talked deep into the night, until Eomer felt a slight trembling under his foot. He instructed Hester to put out the fire and to lie down. Eomer gingerly put his ear to the ground. The sound of horse hoofs drew near, and at a remarkable speed too.  
  
Within a minute, the sound of a galloping horse could be clearly heard. A great horse and a cloaked rider appeared at the top of a hill. The moon shone down upon them and gave Eomer a clear view of them.  
  
The horse was wild and strong, its white body glistening in the moonlight. The rider wore no hat or helmet and his head was white. His cloak was dark gray, but every now and again when he turned, you could see a flash of white.  
  
Eomer pressed himself flat against the ground. "It's Saruman!" he whispered to himself.  
  
The rider dismounted and leaned upon the long, white staff he carried. He was facing the place where the eored was camped, but he didn't move. Instead, he called in a loud voice, "Eomer, Son of Eomund, do not hide yourself."  
  
Eomer froze, not sure what to do. How did Saruman, or whomever it was, know his name? Before Eomer collected all his thoughts, he heard Hester's voice reply.  
  
"Who are you and how do we know you are not a foe?"  
  
Eomer could hear the old man chuckle. "You speak for your captain, young one. But it is not you I wish to have a council with, but your captain. Eomer, as to the boy's question, you do not, and will not know whether I am a foe or not until you chose to trust me, or take up your swords against me."  
  
Eomer thought for half a second and then stood. "I do not know whether you are a friend of mine or not, but my heart tells me to trust you, though I do not know why. Come, and we will see."  
  
The old man came forward and as he approached, he took off his cloak, relieving his white robes. His face was old and familiar.  
  
"Gandalf!" Eomer cried. "If you had only said it was you, I would have welcomed you at once!"  
  
Gandalf laughed again. "But you see, Eomer, it was a test."  
  
"A test! What for?"  
  
"To see if you listened to your head or to your heart. Any practical man would have drawn their sword and then asked questions after I was dead. But you, though aware of the danger, choose to listen to your heart."  
  
Eomer was completely puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Gandalf patted Eomer's shoulder. "Your mind is very wise when it comes to battle strategy and educated knowledge, but your heart is the best judge of character. Do you understand know?"  
  
"I suppose, Gandalf, but when might I ever been judging someone? It is the King alone who judges over the fate of a man."  
  
Gandalf just winked and then sat down. "Come Eomer, we must talk. The King is at Helm's Deep and he needs your help."  
  
~*~  
  
*Two Days Later  
  
Eowyn walked quickly down the stone hall, following an old man. The hall ended and a stone archway opened into a courtyard, with greenery just beginning to unfold their leaves from their winter's sleep. And there, in the middle, stood a man.  
  
He was tall and his gray eyes immediately fell on her. His brown hair hung in his face, though a breeze blew his locks this way and that. The man took a step forward, closer to her. Eowyn lowered her eyes. Why did he look at her like that? Why-  
  
Eowyn jolted awake. She sat up and leaned against the earthy wall. She had never had that dream before, and yet, there was something familiar about it. Eowyn sighed and pushed her hair from her face.  
  
Two women ran past her bed. Eowyn looked after them curiously. It was still early, and she had no idea what was going on. She rolled out of her cot and gathering her brown cloak, followed them. A growing group of chattering women had gathered at the entrance of the safe haven.  
  
Eowyn pushed her way to the front. "What is going on?" She asked. A woman at her side tugged at her elbow.  
  
"We heard horse's hoofs and someone is up there knocking on the panels."  
  
A sharp knocking noise sounded. Then another. The dull scraping sound was heard as the panel was drawn aside.  
  
Eowyn called out, "Who are you, and how did you know there was a hollow panel?"  
  
"My name is Eothian, and I am a Rohirrim. Let me down in peace, that I may bring a message from the King."  
  
"Come down!" Eowyn opened the wooden door and saw a men climbing down the narrow stairwell. "You are welcome here, Eothian. You were with my brother's eored. What is the King's message?"  
  
"You are Eomer's sister? Then you are the one the message is to. Shall I read it aloud or do you wish to in private?"  
  
"Aloud, I guess. I don't see a reason why it should be private."  
  
All the women eagerly crowded around Eowyn.  
  
Eothian cleared his throat and then read:  
  
My Dear Sister-daughter,  
  
I hope that you and all our people are fairing well. I am sending a messenger at full speed to deliver this to you. You no longer need to hide, though you must still be cautious.  
  
Now then, go to Dunharrow and wait there until we arrive. Set out as soon as possible and we will try to meet you there as quickly as we came, though it may take about three days.  
  
You have all my love,  
  
Theoden  
  
Eowyn nodded. She thanked Eothian and then turning to the women that surrounded her, she said, "We must leave as soon as possible. Pack only what is necessary, but pack enough. We will travel light and quickly."  
  
The women scattered in all direction. They woke their children and their old men to help with the preparations.  
  
Eowyn fastened her cloak around her neck and then gathered the rest of her clothes, a blanket or two and a few apples into a basket that she hung on her back.  
  
Within two hours, around eighty Rohirrim were on their way to Dunharrow. They were all glad to be outside in the golden fields. They didn't notice the dimness of the sun because they had been underground for so long.  
  
Eowyn turned and looked back over the line of people following her. Beyond them rose Edoras, glimmering dimly in the clouded sunlight. Eowyn looked at it sadly and then walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir crept quickly through the underbrush. A scout had seen smoke rising from the northwest. His company had journeyed cautiously to that spot.  
  
Faramir could smell something that was cooking over the fire. Damrod went ahead, and seeing no sign of trouble, whistled. Faramir whistled back and then three other men sneaked over to where Damrod was. Faramir saw two small creatures hurriedly crawl into the fern that surrounded the small clearing where the fire had just been put out.  
  
"Here," Damrod said in an excited whisper. "Here is where the smoke came from! The creatures are near at hand, probably in the fern, no doubt. We will have it like a coney in a trap! Then we shall earn what kind of thing it is."  
  
"Ay, and what it may know!" Anborn said.  
  
Faramir shushed them and the four of them walked into the clearing. Faramir kept his eye on the spot where the creatures can taken cover. Sure enough, they appeared back-to-back, with small swords drawn.  
  
They stared at Anborn and Mablung's spears and Faramir and Damrod's bows. Mablung had seized his sword hilt when he was the dark haired creature's shining sword.  
  
"We have not found what we sought, but what have we found?" Damrod asked.  
  
"Not Orcs." Mablung released his grip on his sword.  
  
"Elves?" guessed Anborn.  
  
Faramir half laughed. Anborn was the youngest and least educated. Everyone knew that Elves were tall, beautiful beings. "No, not Elves," Faramir said, "Elves don't walk in Ithilien any more. And they are wondrous to look upon, or so I've heard."  
  
"Meaning we're not then," said the light brown haired one. "Well, thank you, but when you're finished discussing us, maybe you'll be so kind as to tell us who you are and why you won't let two tired travelers rest!"  
  
Faramir laughed and then said, "I am Faramir, Captain of Gondor. But there are no travelers in this land. Only that of the Dark Tower or of the White."  
  
"But we are neither!" said the dark haired one. "And we are really travelers, what you may say."  
  
"Then declare yourself and your errand. We have much work to do and this is no time for riddles. Come, where is the third of your company?"  
  
"The third?"  
  
Faramir shifted. "Yes, a skulking fellow we saw. He gave me an ill-favored look. What do you have to say of him?"  
  
The small creature looked nervously at his companion who shrugged. "He is our guide. I am not answerable for him. But spare him if you find him, for he is under my care for the time being. But we are Hobbits of the Shire. I am Frodo, son of Drogo, and this is Samwise, son of Hamfast-"  
  
"Your bodyguard?" Faramir asked with a amused grin.  
  
"His gardener," said Sam, crossing his arms and rising his head high in pride.  
  
"Anyway," Frodo said, "We came by long ways, from Rivendell, or Imladris, as some call it." Faramir's head jerked up and he listened intently. "We had seven companions. One we lost in Moria, the others we left at Parth Galen. Two were my kin, a dwarf, an Elf, and two men. One of the men was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the other, Boromir who said he was from Minas Tirith."  
  
"Boromir," all the men said in unison.  
  
"Yes, Boromir, the son of the Lord Denethor. Do you know him?" Frodo tilted his head slightly and looked at Faramir.  
  
"Boromir?" Faramir gazed keenly at Frodo. "You came with him? Well, he was the Warden of the White Tower and our Captain-General. His people dearly miss him. But we have work to do. Mablung and Damrod will watch over you." Faramir turned to Damrod. "Escort them to the Haven."  
  
Damrod nodded. "We will sir."  
  
Faramir sighed and clasped Damrod's shoulder. "Stay sharp and focused. We will return by night fall."  
  
~*~  
  
Damrod leaned against a nearby tree. Mablung sat in the shade, watching the Hobbits.  
  
They were such curious creatures, so child-like. The dark haired one, Frodo, could actually communicate with them when they spoke a type of Elvish that they had been taught when they were younger.  
  
Not much else had been said though, and everyone had elapsed into silence.  
  
Battle noises could be heard and shouts erupted from the north. An oliphant had come quite close to where they were stayed. Samwise had been in complete awe. But a series of whistles had sounded and they had gotten the Hobbits up and started through the woods, blind folded.  
  
Soon they arrived at Henneth Annun and settled in before the Rangers got back.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Eowyn and the Rohirrim arrive at Dunharrow. Faramir questions Frodo's traveling in Ithilien. Aragorn chooses the Paths of the Dead.  
  
NOTE:  
  
Ya'll, I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this! (It's long though) I could really use any suggestions that you guys may have so that I won't have writer's block (not that I don't already have it) well, anyways. Give me suggestions in your reviews of what you want to see and I'll try to update faster! So REVIEW!  
  
*I couldn't think of a good way to tell Eowyn to get everyone up to Dunharrow, so I made it up. Its bad, but it's the best I could think up. Sorry. 


	18. tortured love

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 18 Rating: PG 13  
  
Eowyn was holding the lead to her horse with Haleth riding. She smiled as she listened to his constant babble about anything a four year old could talk about.  
  
"Eowyn, since you're the King's sister-daughter, don't you know a lot about history?" Haleth looked down at Eowyn inquisitively.  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose I do."  
  
"What's my name from?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Who was I named after?"  
  
Eowyn thought for a second. "Haleth, I believe was the eldest son of King Helm. You see, he was slain while defending the doors of Meduseld against Wulf, who was an evil man."  
  
"Oh. So he wasn't an important person?"  
  
"He was very important Haleth! If he had lived, he would have been King after his father. He died a noble death, though, you must see. He was defending that which he loved. And that is an honorable way to die, in battle, fighting for something you love."  
  
Haleth nodded and they went on in silence for a while. Then Haleth asked, "If my daddy or uncle dies, would it be honorable?"  
  
"Of course Haleth! They are fighting for their land! For their king! There is much honor in that!"  
  
"I hope my daddy doesn't die." The four year old blinked hard and gazed over his shoulder at his mother, who had been walking behind them. She smiled sadly.  
  
Eowyn nodded and walked on quietly, consumed with her own thoughts.  
  
She always had to lingering fear of being caged. The only way that she could ever achieve honor and valor was too die in battle. But the thought of being caged, bound to a marriage without love, was almost unbearable for Eowyn. She won't let her life end up like that. She wouldn't let it happen. She would die first.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir sat with his back against the wall in a small "room". The Hobbits were asleep and all seemed well. The soft chirping of crickets was the only audible sound.  
  
Faramir wanted desperately to sleep, but it was in vain. He wanted to continue his dream about the woman. She was so beautiful. He had only caught a glimpse of her, but he felt as if he knew her.  
  
It was as if he had seen her or one of her relatives before, but it was all a clouded mystery. Dreams tend to get fuzzy and fade slowly as soon as you wake, so that no matter how hard you try, you can't remember all the details. They wander in and out of your mind like a passing breeze. Some of them last longer than others and are more enjoyable, others aren't.  
  
Faramir was losing consciousness quickly and he let it win. Within five minutes dreams took his mind.  
  
The familiar stairs to Minas Tirith were below him and two young men walked away from him. Faramir called after them. They turned.  
  
They were both blonde headed, tall and young. The older's face struck him oddly. It was familiar in a distant way. Then Faramir remembered. The two men from Rohan who came to seek our help! But that was over five years ago! Faramir strained to remember their names. One had been the king's son, the other the king's nephew. Theodred and something. Eomer! That was it! Eomer, son of Eomund.  
  
The woman's face flashed thru his mind. The face vanished and two small children played before him in a field of golden grasses. The older was a boy and the younger a girl. Their faces were familiar too. Could it be Eomer and the woman, but as children? He didn't understand why would she be with him.  
  
Then a conversation came back to him that Eomer and he had had while in the bar having drinks. (Do ya'll remember that?)  
  
Eomer sighed and placed his mug on the table. Theodred had fallen asleep on his cousin's broad shoulder. Faramir leaned against the table and asked, "Who?"  
  
Eomer glanced up. "Oh, my sister. She would have loved to come here. She's twenty years old. You're what, 12 years older than she?"  
  
Faramir counted it out. "Yes, you're right."  
  
Eomer nodded and half to himself said, "She'll never make it passed the age of 30 if she doesn't stop getting into trouble and not settling down. Did you know that my sister is 20 and not married? She's beautiful, but she's won't have any of the suitors that have asked for her hand!"  
  
Faramir chuckled. "Eomer, I fear you may be a bit drunk. Slow down before you hurt your self."  
  
Eomer gazed up and smiled. "Yes, you're right Faramir. I'm not used to drinking much and I think I did have a glass too many. Would you mind getting us a room here? I don't want to disturb Theodred much, but he should be sleeping in a bed, not in a bar."  
  
Faramir nodded. "Of course, friend. I'll get you one right away."  
  
Faramir was startled awake by an uneasy feeling. Looking around, he finally spotted a small creature staring at him from the other side of the wall.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Faramir sat up.  
  
"Hullo." The creature said.  
  
"Hello to you too. What are you doing up at this time of night, Master Halfling?"  
  
The blue-eyed Hobbit raised his eyes to Faramir's. "I don't sleep much any more."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
The Hobbit shifted a little uneasily. "I'm burdened with such a load that you would find hard to fathom."  
  
Faramir nodded. "Fair enough. Come, sit. There is not reason to be afraid of me, Master Baggins."  
  
"Thank you kindly sir." Frodo sat down by Faramir's feet.  
  
"So, why do you travel these wood, Master Baggins? Reason are often questionable for these ways are not traveled by free folk any more."  
  
"Yet you travel freely."  
  
"Yes, but we are bound to protect our boarders. Gondor is counting on us to hold off any intruders."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Tell me, Master Baggins, did you know my brother well?"  
  
"Your brother, sir?"  
  
"Boromir was my brother."  
  
"Your brother!"  
  
"Were you friends with him?"  
  
The Hobbit twitched and then answered, "Ay, for my part."  
  
"Would it grieve you then, to know that he is dead?"  
  
"Dead! How?"  
  
"I thought maybe you might be able to inform me, seeing as you were one of his companions."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No, we went separate ways and I know no more about the others in our fellowship than I know about Boromir. It does grieve me to learn that he is dead."  
  
"Yes," Faramir paused, taking a moment to control his grief. "But again, what is your purpose for traveling through Ithilien?"  
  
The other Hobbit appeared at the entrance of the room. He rushed over to Frodo and took his hand.  
  
"Mr. Frodo," he whispered loudly, "you weren't in bed when I woke up and you worried me. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Sam. I'm talking with Faramir."  
  
"Hello Sam. Will you join us?" Faramir motioned for him to sit beside Frodo.  
  
Sam nervously sat just behind Frodo and watched Faramir intently. But after a while, he loosened up. Faramir and Sam had a nice talk about many different things. Frodo slowly backed out of the conversation and drifted into his own world for a time.  
  
"And then what happened Sam? Boromir took his peril with him?" Faramir leaned forward, wrapped up in Sam's story about the fellowship's journey.  
  
"Well, you see, as good a man that Boromir was he still had his weakness. And from the moment he saw it, it was the Enemy's Ring he wanted-"  
  
"Sam!" Frodo immediately snapped back into what was happening.  
  
Sam looked puzzled for a split second and then his face went ashen gray. "Oh," he muttered, "Its like my gaffer used to always say, 'Every time you open your mouth, Samwise Gamgee, you put your foot in it' Oh dear!"  
  
Faramir had gotten too his feet and so had the Hobbits.  
  
The Ring? The One Ring? The Ring of power? This small Hobbit was its bearer? Oh, how easily it would be to simply take it.  
  
Frodo had backed up against the wall and look horrified. Faramir now saw that beneath his shirt, a ring hung on a silver chain. Drawing his sword, Faramir put it to Frodo's neck and lifted the chain. A plain gold ring hung about it.  
  
"You look here sir! Don't take advantage of my master because I'm the fool here. You've taken me off my guard, but as we say in the Shire, handsome is as handsome does. Now's a chance to show your quality!" Sam stood looking at Faramir anxiously.  
  
"So, this is the answer to every riddle. The One Ring. And to think, that I have you both here in the wild with a host of men at my call. And a chance for Faramir, Captain of Gondor to show his true quality-" Faramir breathed in sharply. Frodo's eyes were pleading him silently to let him go. Faramir shook his head. He withdrew his sword.  
  
"Nay, I would not take it even if it lay before me on an open highway. If it did, I would turn away. I see your burden now, Master Baggins, and I pity you. No man, or Halfling, should have to carry such a burden. So, as soon as it is morning we will provide you food and-"  
  
Anborn rushed into the room and stared for a moment at the Hobbits before saying, "Captain, the sulky creature has entered the forbidden pool."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn helped Haleth down from Windfola (her horse) and he went running off to play with the other children. Leofa came up beside Eowyn.  
  
"Thank you for keeping him entertained. We own you much, my lady."  
  
Eowyn just smiled. "It was nothing."  
  
Eotheod came riding up the path. Eowyn and a few of the elders went to greet him. Eotheod dismounted his horse and stood panting for a moment.  
  
"The King and his men will be here within three days. Make ready for the King!"  
  
Ceorl spoke up, "When should we be expecting them?"  
  
"They ride hard, but not in complete hast. Except them within an hour of sun down on the third day. They will not linger here very long, for battle is near."  
  
Ceorl nodded. "Then I will fight with them."  
  
Fastred, another elder, stepped forward too. "I will also fight."  
  
Eotheod nodded. "Thank you all, but you can wait and tell the King you wish to fight when he gets here, now is time to prepare."  
  
"Eotheod, we've only just arrive. We ourselves have to settle everyone down- "  
  
"But Lady Eowyn, the Lord Aragorn is coming with his company today and they must leave soon after arriving. They must hold counsel though, so they need a tent. Could you see that it is prepared?"  
  
Eowyn's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Aragorn. "Yes-s. I could do that." She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she turned her face from the group of men. "If you'll excuse me I'll see to it right away."  
  
As Eowyn ran to her duty, she heard Eotheod cry, "Long live King Theoden! Be ready for the muster of Rohan!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sam ran behind Faramir and Frodo as they hurried to the waterfall. Anborn pointed down into the pool.  
  
"Down there, see the creature?"  
  
"What do you think it is Anborn?" Faramir asked.  
  
"Well, it has four limbs and dives like a man. It's pretty masterful in the water. What do you suppose it's trying to do?"  
  
Sam tugged at Frodo's arm. "It's a fine view, but what's going on?"  
  
Frodo looked over his shoulder. "I think Gollum's down there," he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir turned to Frodo, who was whispering to Sam. "Shall we shoot?"  
  
"No, he is our guide. He means no harm. Let me go down to speak with him."  
  
"Does he know about It?"  
  
Frodo looked up at Faramir. "Yes, he bore it for many years."  
  
"He bore it?" Faramir breathed in sharply. "Does he pursue it?"  
  
Frodo hesitated a second. "I don't know. Maybe. It is precious to him. But I won't speak of that."  
  
"But what is the creature looking for?"  
  
"Fish."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Faramir peered over the edge. The creature was just climbing out of the pool with a silver thing in its mouth. It began singing to itself and beat the fish before beginning to eat it.  
  
Faramir laughed. "Fish!" He turned back to Frodo. "Alright, go down to him, but if he gives you any trouble, he won't come out alive."  
  
Frodo nodded and disappeared through the brush, following Anborn who was showing him the way down.  
  
Sam and Faramir watched anxiously. They saw Frodo appear near the edge of the clearing of the pool. He got Gollum to come to him and both of them disappeared beyond sight.  
  
Faramir motioned for Sam to follow him and they went back down into the caverns. Anborn carried Gollum into the room with Frodo following with a broken look on his face.  
  
Faramir questioned Gollum but he would admit to nothing. Finally Faramir allowed Frodo to untie Gollum.  
  
Faramir leaned forward. "Now, look at me!"  
  
Gollum looked up slowly and unwillingly into Faramir's stern eyes. There was complete silence. Then Gollum couldn't take it any longer and shrinking back, dropped his eyes from Faramir's gaze.  
  
"We doesn't know anything. Never came, never will come again."  
  
"That's right. There are locked doors and closed windows in your mind. What oath will you swear that I can trust?"  
  
"Master knows," said Gollum, looking side ways at Frodo. "We promise Master, we'll promise to it!" Gollum crawled over to Frodo. Sam nervously twitched beside Faramir. "Save us Master! Smeagol promises to precious! We doesn't know anything! Never came! Never will come again!"  
  
Faramir looked at Frodo. The Hobbit nodded. Faramir stood then and said to Gollum, "Fine, your word binds you to your master. Let him do with you what he wants!"  
  
Gollum coward and nodded. Frodo smiled sadly at Faramir. "Thank you."  
  
Faramir nodded. "Well, now I seal my doom. I declare you free in any realm that is in the land of Gondor."  
  
One of Faramir's oldest Rangers, Golasgil, came up to Faramir and said, "But my lord, you know your father's laws! If you let them roam freely, your life may be forfeit!"  
  
Faramir paused and looked at Frodo. The Hobbit peered up at him with his blue eyes underneath his dark curly hair. "Then let it be forfeit." Faramir knelt by Frodo. "I will assist you in any way you need."  
  
Frodo smiled gratefully and exited the room with Gollum following him.  
  
Sam hesitated for a moment and then, bowing, said, "Good night Captain. You took a chance, sir."  
  
"Did I?" Faramir looked down at the small creature.  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, sir, not so much about that Gollum creature, but with everything. And in it all, you showed your quality: the very highest."  
  
Faramir smiled. "Nay, Master Samwise, for the praise of the praiseworthy is above all rewards. Yet there is nothing to praise. I had no desire do to other than that which I did."  
  
Sam blushed at the compliment. "Well, sir, Mister Frodo is right. There is an elvish air about you, but also one of wizards."  
  
Faramir nearly laughed. "Maybe you discern from far away the air of Numenor."  
  
Sam looked slightly puzzled but said, "I don't know what you mean sir, but it is often said that quality and honor around found not in places near to us, but places far and away."  
  
Faramir nodded thoughtfully. "Far and away, eh? What do you mean, master Samwise?"  
  
"Oh, just the simple truth, sir. That some things are easy to get, while other things, like quality, honor, and I suppose even love are difficult to get, or earn."  
  
"Love?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Ay, love. You see, you can't simply love someone and assume that they love you back to start with. You have to get, or earn, their love in return."  
  
"I suppose you are completely right Sam! I had never thought of it that way. So honor and quality and love are found in places far and away from us?"  
  
"Ay, that's how I was always taught by my gaffer. He used to say, "Samwise, us gardeners aren't the brightest of folks, but we've earned our honor! See here Sam, it came not from our jobs, but from our hearts." See sir? To earn a love [or honor/quality] that seems too far and away from your grasp, you must reach into the strength of your heart." Sam nodded to himself and then stood to his feet. "I'd best be getting on back to Mr. Frodo, sir. He must get some rest before we go. Good night, sir."  
  
Faramir said good night and then sat there for a while after, taking to heart what Sam had just said. He wouldn't realize how true Sam's words were until he met her.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn arrived with his company before Theoden. Lady Eowyn greeted them and though there were many great men among his company, he was the only one she had eyes for.  
  
Aragorn shifted uncomfortably in the saddle and leaned over toward Legolas. "Why does she stare at me so? It makes me feel ill at ease."  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas shift in his saddle to find Eowyn. "I don't know why. She seemed to take a great interest in you at the Golden Hall."  
  
He nodded. "Doesn't she know my heart belongs to another?"  
  
Legolas nudged him. "well, your Tinuviel would be please to here that!"  
  
Argorn blushed. "Yes," he muttered.  
  
His company dismounted and they went inside a tent. Food was laid out for them and the men sat and ate. They talked about their plans even though Eowyn stood near, listening to every word. When she heard about the battle in Helm's Deep her eyes shone.  
  
But at last she stood and said, "Lords, you are weary. We have beds prepared, but tomorrow we can have fairer housing for you."  
  
Aragorn stood and then said, "Nay, my lady. We will lie here tonight and break our fast tomorrow. That will be enough, for I must ride on. And at tomorrow's first light we must go."  
  
A blush crept over her pale cheeks and she smiled. "Then it is all kindly done, to bring me news and to speak to me in my exile."  
  
"Indeed, it was not a journey wasted, and yet I would not have come this road if it had not been the only road which led me where I need to go."  
  
Her face fell a little but she said, "But lord, there are no roads. For there are no roads that run east or south."  
  
Aragorn paused and then said, "No, lady. I do not stray. There is a road out of this valley and that is that road I take. Tomorrow I ride by the way of the Paths of the Dead."  
  
At this her face turned pure white. No one spoke for a time until she quietly said, "But lord, is your errand to seek death? They do not suffer the living to pass that way."  
  
"They will suffer me-"  
  
"But it is madness!" Eowyn said forcefully. "I beg you, ride with my brother and do not go that way. For then our heart would be lighter and our hope would seem brighter."  
  
Aragorn removed her hand that gripped his arm. "No," he said softly, but firmly. "That is the way appointed to me, and that is the road which I take. I take the Paths of the Dead, alone, if I must."  
  
And no one spoke a word.  
  
~*~  
  
*Finally! Another chapter posted!  
  
*comments? Suggestions? Call toll free 1-800-tell me what you think or you can just review by clicking the button beneath my ramblings!  
  
*next chapter: Eowyn asks to go with Aragorn and is rejected. She sees the man who won't have her leave for what she assumes will be his death. Now all she wants is to seek battle and death.  
  
(Faramir won't appear again until their dreams become a reality!) 


	19. unfair

Far and Away  
  
Rated: pg-13  
  
Chapter 19  
  
All was quiet in the tent. No one spoke, no one moved. Eowyn stood still as stone, letting Aragorn's words sink in. Her eyes forever rested on Aragorn, though he turned his face from her.  
  
Legolas could see that Aragorn was struggling because of Eowyn's endless stare. He silently gestured to the others that it was time to leave.  
  
Elhorir stood first, followed by his twin, Elladan. "Thank you, Lady Eowyn. The food was delicious." They bowed and exited the tent. The others followed their example.  
  
As Legolas steeped out of the tent, he saw the sun slip over the western mountains. Darkness began to set in and women here and there began lighting lanterns.  
  
Aragorn came up behind Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn sighed and looked longingly to the west. "If only my path led me to where my heart dwelled. Then I would wonder to the valleys of Rivendell, back to the arms of my Arwen."  
  
Legolas smiled. "She will wait for you."  
  
Aragorn nodded, smiling dreamily to himself. Both looked up as Eowyn appeared from the tent with fire in her eyes.  
  
She came before Aragorn and stood silent for a minute and then said, " If you must go, let me ride with you." She laid her hand on his arm. "For I do not wish to stay here in the hill. I wish to face peril and battle."  
  
Aragorn gently removed her hand from his arm. "Your duty is to your people, Eowyn."  
  
Her eyes flamed up. "Too often have I heard of duty! But I am of the House of Eorl! I am a shieldmaiden! I have waited on others hand and foot enough. Can I not live my life as I would?!"  
  
"Few have that honor. But didn't you accept the charge to govern your people while your Uncle is away? You can not run away from this."  
  
Eowyn sighed heavily. "Must I always be chosen? Shall I always be left behind while others fight?"  
  
Aragorn looked at her. "A time will come when none will return. Then there will be a time for valor, but the deeds of some won't be remembered. Yet the deeds won't be any less valiant just because they weren't praised."  
  
Eowyn glared at him. "So what you are saying is that I am a woman and my place is in the home. Well I tell you this, I fear neither death or pain."  
  
"What is it that you fear?"  
  
Eowyn paused a second and then said, "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age must accept them and all the chance for valor is gone, beyond recall or desire."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Yet you tell me not to go on the road appointed for me."  
  
"It is only my counsel."  
  
"Then this is my counsel to you, lady. Stay, for your errand is not south."  
  
"Neither is the errand of those who go with you. But they go because they love you." Eowyn turned and vanished into the shadows.  
  
Legolas glanced at Aragorn, who was deep in thought. The ranger turned and looked out into the gathering darkness. "I do not ask you to come with me. The road is perilous and dark."  
  
The Elf sighed and hung his arm around the man's neck. "What the Lady says is true. The path you chose isn't ours, but we go with you because we love you and have faith in you."  
  
Aragorn turned, his sad eyes wandering over the mountains. "Then you may be choosing your doom." He lowed his gazed to Legolas. "But I am glad that you chose to come."  
  
Legolas smiled. "We would have it no other way, brother."  
  
"Come, tell the others we ride at dawn." Legolas nodded and ran off in the direction of the tents. Aragorn turned his gaze to the west and sighing, muttered to himself, "If the dawn even comes tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn sat on her cot, anger flaring in her eyes. Her golden hair fell in her face. She breathed in deeply, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"He doesn't feel for you! Why are you trying so hard?" Eowyn kept beating herself down mentally. "He doesn't care about you! Aragorn loves someone else! It's just not fair! It's not fair at all."  
  
She turned and lay down. With unwanted tears coursing down her cheeks, Eowyn finally fell asleep.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER.  
  
Eowyn sat on a rock, cleaning her sword. The metal gleamed in the fading light of day. The dark oak hilt melted into the golden décor of two rearing horses. The horses were symbols of Eorl, the royal house of Rohan. And she was part of that line.  
  
She held up the sword and examined its blade. There were no dents in it from striking armor, no stains of blood on the blade from battle.  
  
"What good is a sword," Eowyn muttered, "if it doesn't ever see battle?"  
  
A familiar horn broke her thoughts. Eowyn immediately jumped up and ran down the hill to where the Rohirrim were living. Gazing out into the distance, she saw a long line of horsemen approaching.  
  
A cry of joy escaped her lips and she went running down to meet them. A single rider rode ahead of the rest, galloping toward her. Eowyn was laughing, the wind slapping her face.  
  
Her brother met her in the middle of the field and picked her up off the ground, but in the middle of it all, fell of his horse, taking Eowyn down with him. They both lay in the grass, laughing until their stomachs ached.  
  
Eowyn rolled over and hugged Eomer. "You can not imagine how much I've missed you!"  
  
Eomer smiled and taking her face in his hands, kissed her. "I've missed you too, baby sister. How've you been?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
He waved a hand in the air. "Do you even have to ask?" Eowyn giggled. "I'm wonderful!" He kissed her on the cheek again and then said, "Now help an old man up, will you?"  
  
Once they had both gotten up, the company had caught up with them. The King dismounted and Eowyn ran into his arms. He kindly stroked her hair. "Well, Eowyn, how do my people fair? Have you taken good care of them?"  
  
"Yes, my lord. They are safe. They are all camped just below the hill, in Dunharrow."  
  
"Hm, yes, and has the lord Aragorn come yet?"  
  
Eowyn's joy immediately left her and her face fell. "Yes, my lord, but he isn't here any more. He left yesterday morning at dawn. I couldn't convince him to stay."  
  
Eomer looked concerned. "So he really did choose the Paths of the Dead?"  
  
Eowyn nodded. Theoden sighed, and then gestured forward. "Come, men! We cannot stay here all night. Tonight we will eat our fill and sleep well."  
  
Cheers rose from the large company of Rohirrim men. Eomer mounted his horse again and Eowyn sat behind him. As they were riding toward Dunharrow, Eowyn thought she saw a child riding a pony, but she wasn't sure. She just shrugged it off and turned her thoughts back to Aragorn.  
  
~*~  
  
Its always hard being the small, but you feel so little around these people. Meriadoc Brandybuck dismounted his pony and after watering his horse and making sure he had a bucket of grain, he went off in search for King Theoden.  
  
He passed several children playing under the watchful eye of their mothers. The children looked at him curiously as he walked by, but then turned back to their play.  
  
Looking around, he couldn't find the King anywhere. Then, looking up, he saw a large tent at the top of a hill. Merry climbed the dirt road toward the tent. Many large statues towered above him and seemed a bit frightening in the gathering dusk. Merry reached the tent and two guards smiled at him and let him in. The tent was dark green, embroidered with gold. Two white horses rose up at the far side of the tent. Merry nervously stepped into the pool of lamplight. Eomer, Theoden, and a few other men glanced up.  
  
The King smiled. "Come my little friend."  
  
Merry came to the King and said, "Is there anything I can get for you, my lord?"  
  
Theoden smiled and nodded. "Please, Master Meriadoc, I think we'd all enjoy some wine." Merry nodded and hurried about to fill everyone's glass. After he was done, he sat back behind the King and waited. Presently, the young woman who had met them earlier that day walked into the tent. She bowed to the King and then took a place by Eomer.  
  
Theoden turned and saw Merry sitting behind him. "Master Meriadoc, come and sit beside me. You still have many tales to tell me."  
  
Merry nodded and sat at the King's left hand, but he did not tell any tales. The counsel went on discussing the matter at hand but every once in a while the young woman would glance curiously at him. Merry listened, though he truly wasn't very interested. During the conversation, Merry got up the courage to ask, "My lord, I've heard you speak of the Paths of the Dead. What is it?"  
  
Eomer glanced at the King. Theoden sighed and said, "It is something to terrible to speak of."  
  
"It is were the Dead remain, waiting to be called." Eomer mused, half to himself.  
  
Merry looked down. Why would Aragorn want to go that way? But he didn't dare to ask the question for fear of the answer.  
  
Just then a guard walked in. "My lord, a messenger, from Gondor."  
  
When the man walked in, Merry choked back scream and nearly fell over. The man resembled Boromir in so many ways. The dark haired man bowed and said, "My lord, I am Hirgon, the messenger of the Lord Denethor. We send you the red arrow, in our time of need."  
  
Theoden sat, still as a stone. Finally he sighed deeply, almost angrily and said, "So, Gondor has sent the red arrow. I cannot ignore this plea for help. Messenger, you may return this to your master with our consent. We will set out for Gondor in the morning." Theoden nodded to one of the guards. "Tell my company and any men here willing to fight to ready themselves, for tomorrow, we match to war." The guard nodded and quickly slipped into the darkness to spread the word.  
  
Theoden turned back to the messenger. "Sit, if you wish."  
  
The man shook his head. "Thank you, my lord, but I must start back to the White City to tell the Steward the good news."  
  
Theoden nodded. "You have the blessing of the Rohirrim, but listen to this: In times of great need, we have sent our own to you and you have turned us away. We have suffered much because of you, yet in your time of need, we answer your call. Hear this and be warned. For if we come again seeking help and find none, the next time you come crying for our aid, we will turn our backs to you, as you had done to us."  
  
The messenger seemed speechless. "B-but, my lord," he stuttered, "when have we ever rejected our brother, Rohan, in its time of need?"  
  
Eomer rose to his feet. "My lord sent me, along with his own son, to ask your Steward for help. And he turned us away. May Gondor be more helpful to its allies in times to come." Eomer's eyes were filled with fire. "Yet there was one, the youngest son of your master, who was compassionate to us. May he be blessed."  
  
The man bowed and nodded. "Yes my lords. I will tell the Steward all your words you have spoken. Thank you for your grace to us." Then he turned and disappeared into the shadows of the night.  
  
The tent was silent for a time after the messenger's departure. King Theoden stood and sighed. "So, it has come sooner than I would have it. Well, then let it be. Let the Battle beware of the wrath of Rohan."  
  
"Ay, my lord, let it bewared." Eomer said. "But let's retire now for the night."  
  
The men exited the tent, followed slowly by the young woman. She glanced at Merry, who sat alone in the tent.  
  
"Come, child, I will take you back down to your tent." She said kindly.  
  
Merry got up and walked over to her. "Thank you kindly, miss, but I'm not a child. I am a Hobbit and am 36 years old."  
  
The woman stared at him a moment. "A Hobbit?"  
  
"Yes, a Halfling."  
  
"Oh, but I thought Halflings were merely a myth."  
  
Merry laughed. He had heard that one before. "Well, we're alive as can be." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry. Everyone else does."  
  
The young woman smiled and shook Merry's hand. "Well, it's nice to met you Merry. My name's Eowyn. I'm the niece of King Theoden." They walked along until they came to Merry's small tent. "I'm sorry I mistook you for a child."  
  
Merry waved it off. "It's alright, really. Big people who haven't seen us often mistake us for children. Thank you for walking me back."  
  
Eowyn smiled. "Well, thank you for walking me." Her face fell a little. "I suppose I won't ever see you again."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're going to go to Battle and I won't be allowed to." She looked to the southeast longingly.  
  
Merry shook his head. "No, I'll probably have to stay behind, just like the other times. I'll probably never see my cousin again. Or my other cousin. Or my cousin's gardener." Merry sighed. "Good old Sam. Well, he'll look after Frodo anyhow, but who'd going to look after Pippin?"  
  
Eowyn looked a bit confused and then laughed. "Good night, master Merry."  
  
"Good night." Merry went into his tent and sighed heavily. "I am not going to be left behind again! I won't be!"  
  
~*~  
  
I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update! I'm sorry if this chapter is completely horrible! I've been gone for a month and I couldn't do any writing and I'm going to be gone again from July 27th to the 31st. But I promise I'll try to get another chapter posted, even if its short before that. BUT if I'm going to do that, I'll need REVIEWS! (and suggestions/ questions in them! I'm going to answer reviews from now on) so REVIEW!! 


	20. stow away merry's pov

~*~Far and Away~*~  
  
Chapter: 20  
  
Merry woke to the rushing of feet outside his tent. Sleepily he pulled on his clothes and stumbled into the icy cold morning air. Rohirrim men were hurrying about in the pale morning twilight, preparing for battle. Merry began looking for the King.  
  
As he caught sight of Theoden, Eowyn passed him with her cheeks flush from anger and wet from tears. He paused a second, but continued on his way.  
  
When he approached the King, he bowed. "My lord, tell me what to do and I will do it. Are we riding out soon?"  
  
King Theoden sighed and dropped to one knee so that he was eye level with Merry. "My dear, courageous Hobbit. We will ride fast and hard, you would have a hard time keeping up. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you here in the care of Lady Eowyn."  
  
Merry stood there, horrified. He was being left behind again. He grasped Theoden's hand. "My lord! Please, do not leave me! Tie me to the back of your horse, anything, just don't leave me behind."  
  
Theoden sighed sadly. "You are among the bravest souls I know, Merry, but it just cannot be. I am sorry." He patted Merry's shoulder. "Thank you for your services Merry. I fear we shall not met again." The King stood and turned back to his advisors.  
  
Merry stood speechless. It had happened again. He was to be left behind. Sharply he turned and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to the edge of the fields surrounding the camp. He sank to the dusty ground and beat his fists into the dirt.  
  
"No!" he screamed. "Why must I always be left?! What have I done that no one wants me?" Tears stained his dirty cheeks. Finally as the soft light broke over the golden fields of Rohan, Merry picked himself back up and headed back to the tents.  
  
He made his way back to his tent as he periodically glanced toward the assembling units of horsemen. He had almost reached his tent when a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Where will wants not, a way opens, so we say," a voice whispered in Merry's ear. "And so I have found it myself." Merry turned and saw a young rider, clad in armor. His face was mostly hidden by the helm he wore, but Merry could see his gray eyes. "You wish to go with the Lord of the Mark. I can see it in your face."  
  
Merry nodded. "I do."  
  
"Then you will come with me. I can bear you in front of me, under my cloak until we have the cover of darkness. Say no more to anyone, but come quickly with me."  
  
"Thank you!" Merry darted quickly into his tent and taking up his sword, cloak and sword, he stumbled back outside to where the young man was waiting. "Thank you so much sir!"  
  
The man nodded and quickly guided Merry toward his horse. "Come, up quickly now."  
  
"Thank you sir." Merry waited for the rider to mount and wrap his cloak around both of them. "Sir," he whispered. "I don't know your name."  
  
"You don't?" The rider looked down at Merry and answered softly, "Then call me Dernhelm."  
  
~*~ Ok, if any of ya'll DO NOT know who Dernhelm is, I'm going to smack you over the head with a pole! ~*~  
  
Merry softly petted the great gray horse, which they sat upon. "What's his name?" he asked Dernhelm.  
  
"Windfola," Dernhelm answered. He bent down a little and whispered in Merry's ear, "It might not be wise to speak freely to each other until we have started out. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yes" Merry said. He heard the command to move out and soon after that, he got lost in the rhythm of the march and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Dernhelm woke Merry up as night began to fall. He let Merry poke his head out and get some fresh air. Merry could see hundreds of riders ahead of them. "We are in a large company, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes," Dernhelm looked forward and then pointed out a single rider. "That is who we are under. His name is Elfhelm."  
  
Merry stretched to see. Elfhelm rode proudly in front of the company. His blonde hair was pulled back and clasped with a wooden pin.  
  
Dernhelm whispered, "He is a loyal man. He knows our situation and will not let it be known."  
  
Merry looked up at the young man. "Do you know him?"  
  
He nodded. "I met him while I was living at the Hill."  
  
"You lived at a hill?"  
  
Dernhelm looked down at Merry and then looked away. "Yes, I did." Dernhelm seemed to be thinking hard, but after a while he looked back at Merry and smiled sadly. "I do not think I'll ever see my homeland again." And the rest of the night they rode on in uncomfortable silence.  
  
~*~Four days later:  
  
Merry was awoken by Dernhelm in the middle of the afternoon. "Come, Master Merry. We're to camp here for the night. Ghan just left. He proved faithful and true to his word. We're right on the edge of the forest. See the fields beyond the trees?"  
  
Merry nodded. He waited for Dernhelm to get down, and then he scrambled down. Dernhelm led Windfola over to a tree and tied her there.  
  
"Come help we set up." Dernhelm motioned Merry over. Even though it was daylight and men could see and hear clearly, they went about their business paying no attention to Merry if they saw him. Merry helped Dernhelm unroll their blankets and set up a small lean-in shelter, forming half a tent with one of the blankets tied to two trees.  
  
The Hobbit sat down inside the lean-in and watched Dernhelm go over and talk quietly with Elfhelm. Merry took his pack off and set it beside him. He was very bored, just sitting and waiting for nothing to happen. He sighed and lay down, running a hand through his curly hair.  
  
"Why did I even come?" Merry wondered, talking to himself. "I really miss Pippin. I wonder how he'd doing. Probably a lot better off than me." Merry sat up and rummaged through his bag. "I'm hungry, I don't think I have anything good to eat in here, but right now, I think I'd eat anything." He found an apple at the bottom of his bag and took it out. It was a bit bruised, but it was still good. Merry sunk his teeth into the apple and wiped his face as the juice trickled down his chin.  
  
Much to Merry's surprise, a tear slipped down his cheek. His throat knotted up and he couldn't swallow. He pulled his legs up close to himself and rested his head on his knees. 'I can't believe how much I miss the Shire,' he thought, fiercely trying to stop crying.  
  
"I must go on," he told himself. "The others managed to get along, and so can I." Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes and curled up in a comfortable position before falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Elfhelm looked at the young man before him. Of course, he knew who it really was, but he had promised to keep it a secret.  
  
"Don't go to battle. Don't do it just so that you will die."  
  
The young man raised his eyes to the tall rider.  
  
Elfhelm looked at him sadly. "Yes, I can read your eyes." He turned Dernhelm so that he was looking him in the eye. "I know your pain, but this isn't the answer."  
  
Dernhelm jerked away. "You know nothing of my pain."  
  
Elfhelm sighed heavily. "Maybe I don't, but I know that seeking death in battle isn't the answer! Listen to me. Your mother would tell you the same." He laid a comforting hand on Dernhelm's shoulder. "Come on now. Let's get something to eat. Then you and your little friend better get a good night sleep, because tomorrow, prepared or not, we're going into battle.  
  
~*~ Ok, ok! So sue me! I take forever posting chapters, I know. I'm sorry. Well, school starts for me in a week, and though the chapter after this may be short, I promise you that I will try my best to have it posted before the next millennium.  
  
So! PLEASE REVIEW and give me suggestion! (please, feel free!)  
  
If someone STILL doesn't know who Dernhelm REALLY is, first I'm going to hit you over the head, make you read Lord of the Rings all over again (if you ever read it before) and then I hope that THEN you'll have a clue to who it is!  
  
Oh, yeah, and for any of ya'll who HAVEN'T read the book, this will be a spoiler for the Return of the King, o.k.? just wanted to warn ya, so you're not all freaked out. Ok, I'm done with my ramblings now, sorry. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Eowyn's dream

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Darkness. That's the first thing that you see after you fall asleep. Well, you don't really see it, I guess, but in ways you do. Then the darkness becomes images. They are your dreams that you see when you are sleeping. Many people don't believe that dreams hold answers to every day life, but some do. Eowyn did. After all, hadn't a lot of what she had dreamed come true? Her parents had died, her brother had been taken away from her, Theodred had died, and Aragorn had rejected her. But that hadn't been all of her dream.  
  
Eowyn's eyelids grew heavy with sleep and she didn't try to fight it off. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a small, child-like being lying next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn's only dream she had dreamt in all her life flashed swiftly through her head. She could almost repeat the dream word for word. After Aragorn had faded into the background, the dream slowed, and became clear.  
  
She bowed her head in shame, wishing to seek death, because everything she loved was gone. Eowyn heard her mother's sweet voice whisper into her ear, like a voice inside you head: "Daughter of Kings, weep not, and go not unto battle seeking the sword and death. One there is who loves you, yet will you not see it?"  
  
Eowyn was surprised. This was different from the other things her mother had told her in her dream. She listened closely.  
  
"Can you not clear your foolish head from your pride, and see that what he offers is not pity, but love? Daughter, you must trust your heart. Don't turn him away, as the other you longed for did to you, for Isildur's heir already has a love, and yet your pride will not see that.  
  
"See with your true heart, Eowyn, and see through the growing shadow that will soon cloud your mind and soul. Valor has not gone, not yet and you will be honored as no other shield maiden has ever before."  
  
A hand gently cupped her face. Eowyn looked up. "Mum?"  
  
Theodwyn smiled lovingly down at her daughter. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Eowyn's ear and kissed her forehead. Standing Eowyn up, she took Eowyn's hands in hers and said softly, "Daughter, fear not the dark. Instead, conqueror it." She led Eowyn into an open terrace where a cool breeze blew softly. Ivy climbed upon its stonewalls and a small fountain trickled out water.  
  
Theodwyn clasped Eowyn face gently with her hands. "Do not stray too far and away from the truth." She turned Eowyn's face toward the terrace.  
  
Eowyn couldn't see anything at first, and then everything became clear. A young man was standing before them, staring at her. He muttered something barely audible. A blush crept over her cheeks.  
  
She looked back at her mother. Theodwyn tenderly kissed Eowyn's forehead again and paused, resting a hand on her cheek on last time before she backed away and began to fade away.  
  
"See through the shadow. Turn his not away. See with your true heart."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn sat up in a cold sweat. Looking nervously around, she began to calm herself down. She held her face in her hand for a moment, trying to figure things out. She never dreamt anything but one dream (with the exception of a rather unusual one a week or two ago), but this time it was different.  
  
She had seen the man before, in her other dream. She tried to picture him again.  
  
His dark hair falling into his face because of the breeze, the soft smile on his face when he saw her. His eyes seemed like endless pools that she could have stare into for hours.  
  
Hadn't he muttered something under his breath? Eowyn thought hard. 'What was it? Ah! Now its fading!' She thought back to her dream, willing her mind to remember what the tall man had said.  
  
Eowyn sighed. The dream had faded from her mind. She couldn't remember anything except for the words her mother had spoken to her. Eowyn rubbed her eyes and yawned, but quickly fell back down when she heard someone coming. She peaked over at the figure that should have been sleeping next to her. Instead, she saw that he had rolled over by one of the trees.  
  
The figure walking stumbled over the creature and cursed softly about bags being in the middle of a path.  
  
The creature sat up, having been awaken from being tripped over and said, "I am no bag, but a bruised Hobbit!"  
  
Eowyn bit her lip to keep from laughing. She felt sorry for Merry, but it was quite funny.  
  
Elfhelm grunted and then walked on his way. Looking back over his should he quietly said, "Well, Master Bag, you'd better pack yourself up, for at sun rise, we match to battle."  
  
The small Hobbit grabbed his blanket and crept back over to the small lean- in. Eowyn rolled away from him and pulled her blanket over her head. Merry got settled in again and then fell back asleep.  
  
Eowyn lay motionless, still thinking about her dream. Elfhelm was right. Even her mother told her not to go to battle if she was seeking death, which in a way she was. She bit her nail, wondering what real battle would be like. She shook her head, trying to settle back down so that she could get a few more precious hours of sleep.  
  
After a while, she finally drifted to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, it's a short chapter, but its another chapter.  
  
Linerel: For you, I put Faramir in Eowyn's dream one last time, but I'm not gonna bring him out again until Eowyn actually walks onto the terrace in Minas Tirith and see him face to face (so, basically, when their dream becomes a reality) I can't wait to see Faramir in the movie! (Although I love Legolas too, I like Orlando Bloom better as a person than I like David Wenham, but I like David's character better too!)  
  
Sperry Dee (and Charlie Naz-Bunny): Thanks so much for always reviewing and being supportive, etc! I can't wait till you post another chapter in Firestar. I'm glad you know who Dernhelm is. I don't really know how Elfhelm is because the book doesn't say bunches about him, and I doubt the next movie will, but I like him and I'm glad you think he's nice. 


	22. the battle of pelennor fields

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 22  
  
The sky was dark when Merry woke up and he looked around at the commotion going on around him. Dernhelm quickly crawled into the lean-in and grabbed his things.  
  
Merry looked at him curiously. "What are you doing?" The Hobbit rubbed his eyes and yawned. He sat up and gazed at Dernhelm, waiting for an answer.  
  
The young man's eyes masked a strange look. Merry shuttered a little. Dernhelm finished rolling up his belongings and shoved them into his saddlebag. After fastening his cloak firmly around his neck, he glanced at Merry for a moment before beginning to pull down the lean-in.  
  
"We're leaving for the Fields, Master Merry. The Battle has already begun, for you can see the fires that have been set in Minas Tirth from the top of the hill. Come quickly, Merry."  
  
Merry jumped numbly to his feet. He put his things in the other pocket of the saddlebag as Dernhelm finished taking down the lean-in. The young Rohirrim place the Hobbit behind him on Windfola when they had mounted. Dernhelm turned Windfola quickly and they galloped to where the eoreds were assembling. Within five minutes, they were on their way to battle.  
  
It was less than a league to where the outer walls of the Rammas of the Pelennor had once stood, but long ago fallen. They reached the ruins quickly and found only a few orcs who were quickly slain. King Theoden paused at the ruins of the north gate and here, the three eoreds spilt up. The King's eored went straight, while Grimbold's eored went east and Elfhelm's stayed to the right. The hill peaked here and Merry glanced from behind Dernhelm, his cloak still hiding him from view.  
  
Merry could see a great fire rising from a city about 10 miles or so near the base of the hill, near the foot of a mountain. Further passed the city, Merry could see another city along a great river and beyond that, great dark mountains rose tall against the ash-sky. Merry shuttered.  
  
The eoreds moved slowly, but steadily into Gondor's fields. Everything was eerily silent and still as the rows of Rohirrim rode endlessly over the land. When they were much closer to the White City, King Theoden halted. No one spoke a word. The city was close enough to see it clearly now, and the flames could be seen undoubtedly. The smell of burning could be smelled. Merry recoiled and tears sprang to his eyes.  
  
"Pippin," he whispered. "We're too late." His face fell until he felt a soft breeze on his wet cheeks. His eyes lifted up until he saw the clouds to the south slowly part and the pale blue sky peeked through.  
  
Merry heard the King of the Mark cry out, though he couldn't hear what he was saying. But he did hear a ripple in the voices of the men, as all of them cried, "Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor!"  
  
The King cried to his horse and he galloped away, the Rohirrim racing after him, like a wave crashing toward the beach. Merry had to hold on tightly as Dernhelm yelled and leapt forward, joining the Riders. The oncoming bands of orcs had no hope, and every one of them fell to a Rohirrim sword. Merry watched bravely, somewhat horrified at the mass killing going on around him.  
  
The Riders swept through the Fields like a plague, destroying all evil in their path. The battle seemed won. The Rohirrim slowed and the followed the direction of their King as he turned toward the Gate to the River, less than a mile from the White City.  
  
This is where to battle stopped for only about five minutes. The King of the Mark had halted and the Rohirrim all watched as many of their enemies fled before their eyes. Then all their eyes left the Riverside and turned to their king, who sat in his greatest glory, his face shining.  
  
But the glory of the king was dimmed, when the Lord of the Nazgul came soaring in overhead on his winged beast. Men screamed and were thrown from their horses that ran back to the Forest in blind terror. Dernhelm stiffened in front of Merry, but he did not move, nor did Windfola make a sound except for the cold sweat that glistened over his strong body.  
  
Theoden's voice rose above the panic. "To me! To me! Up Eorlingas! Do not fear the Darkness!" Merry peeked out at the king, but just after the words had left his mouth, his horse, Snowmane, reared and fell in terror, taking the king with him. Dernhelm jerked forward and a barely audible gasp escaped his lips. Merry's heart fell.  
  
The Dark Lord of the Nazgul descended to the ground, taking the darkness with him. The scream from the winged creature was ear scattering, and Merry covered his ears and Dernhelm winced. The lord landed and immediately scattered the eoreds. The king's knights defended Theoden's body as best they could, but it was all in vain, for every one of them soon perished.  
  
Dernhelm had left Elfhelm's eored and rode toward Theoden to help him. But as soon as they were twenty meters away, Windfola was seized with terror and threw both Dernhelm and Merry to the ground before running away across the Fields.  
  
Merry was dazed and crawled around in sick terror. "Get up, you fool," he told himself, "You're the king's man! You must go to him!" His heart pleaded with him, but his eyes would not open. But in his blind state, he heard Dernhelm's voice. He forced himself to see, to turn his face in the direction that his friend spoke. Yet, Dernhelm's voice was strange, and different in some way.  
  
"Be gone, foul dwimmerlaik! You wouldn't you leave the dead in peace!"  
  
Merry saw the cold, dark figure turn and look at the small man. "Do not hinder me, and I will make your death less painful than it has to be."  
  
The Rohirrim drew his sword. "Do what you will, but I will hinder what ever you plan to do."  
  
The lord laughed coldly, "Ha! You plan to hinder me? You are a fool. No living man may hinder me!"  
  
Then Dernhelm laughed.  
  
Merry looked up at him in shock. How could he be laughing in this hour?  
  
"But I am not a man! I am a woman, and my name is Eowyn, daughter of Eomund and sister-daughter of the King. Begone, for whether living or dark undead, I will smite you, if you touch my lord and kin."  
  
The winged creature screamed again, but this time Eowyn did not wince. The Ringwraith did not answer and stood silent and dark before her, as if he was suddenly in doubt.  
  
Merry looked and saw Dernhelm, but also saw Eowyn. The helm, which she had worn, had fallen from her head, releasing her golden hair. Her eyes were flashing gray, a fierce fire burning deep within her. She grasped her sword firmly in her hands and stared at the Dark Lord.  
  
Merry suddenly felt pity in his heart for her and also great wonder and admiration. Her fire had made him find his courage within himself and he slowly got to his feet. He would aid her in any way possible, he had too.  
  
The lord had not moved, but the beast behind him suddenly lifted himself up and dove at Eowyn. She stood her ground, sword drawn high. Merry saw her for who he really was: shield maiden of the Rohirrim, child of kings. And in the same way, fair yet terrible.  
  
As the creature was upon her, her sword came up, and her stroke was sure. She jumped to the side as the body came crashing down beside her. She had hewed the head, which laid a few feet from the body. With the fall of the beast, the shadow fell and the sun shone brightly on her.  
  
But out of the wrecked body, the lord rose and towered over her. He screamed with pure hatred as he brought his spiked club down on her shield. The force snapped her shield and broke her arm. She reluctantly staggered to her knees. He bent over her like a shadow of death, this cold eyes piercing her.  
  
He raised his club to kill, but stumbled forward with a yell of pain and his stroke missed wide of Eowyn. The lord staggered and Merry's small form appeared behind him, his tiny sword cutting deeply into the creature's knee.  
  
"Eowyn!" Merry cried, looking desperately at her. She heavily lifted herself onto her feet and with her last amount of strength, drove her sword into the lord's forehead. The dark captain's body went limp and he fell backward, near to Merry. Eowyn's sword had shattered and fell as the Dark lord's form disappeared. Eowyn grew pale, and she fell on top of the black cloak.  
  
Merry stood over her, tears falling like rain. He stooped and gently touched Eowyn on the shoulder. His voice cracked as her tried to call her name, but she did not move. Merry got up and found Theoden, who lay in the grass. Merry softly kissed the elder's hand and the king's eyes fluttered open. His eyes finally rested on Merry's tear stained face.  
  
"Master Holbytla! I fear this is farewell."  
  
New tears sprang to Merry's eyes and he whispered, "Forgive me, I disobeyed you."  
  
The old king smiled. "Do not cry, Merry. It is forgiven. When you sit in peace with your pipe, think often of me! For I shall never get to hear your herb-lore." The king paused and Merry looked worriedly at him. "Where is Eomer? He is to be king after me, you know. You will tell him that, won't you?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Of course, my lord."  
  
"And I would have you tell Eowyn that she was dearer than a daughter to me."  
  
Merry gasped. "But my lord, she is-" Theoden's eyes had closed and his soul had left his body, so that he was not aware that his niece lay just a few yard from him.  
  
Merry looked around the Field. He was alone. And he sat down and wept.  
  
*~*~*  
  
How'd you like it? Its kind of sad, but I'm going slow because the movie hasn't come out yet. Well, REVIEW! Thanks ya'll and God bless! 


	23. walking in the turning darkness

Far and Away  
  
Chapter twenty-three  
  
Merry sat beside the King of the Mark, holding the man's hand. Tears streamed down his face. His small body shook as he sobbed.  
  
Merry looked around the Fields. He saw many bodies lying lifeless on the ground, but his eyes finally rested on Eowyn. Merry stumbled to his feet and walked over to where she lay. Her face was deathly pale and she did not seem to be breathing. Merry sank to his knees and picked up her limp hand. He kissed it and whispered, "Thank you so much for all you did for me." He gently laid her hand back down and sat between Theoden and Eowyn.  
  
Two hours passed before Elfhelm showed up with Eomer and the remaining eored. Merry staggered to his feet.  
  
Eomer stood silently, gazing at the loss of life around him. He held back his tears as best he could. Elfhelm knelt beside Eowyn's form and carefully picked her up and rested her on her back. Merry watched as the captain brushed back Eowyn's hair.  
  
Some men made a makeshift stretcher out of some spears and blankets. Eomer helped them lift his uncle onto it. He took an extra blanket and covered his uncle's body up to his neck. Eomer fixed the king's helm and set it upon his head. He paused for a moment, gazing at his uncle. This was the man who had been a father to him all those long years and now he was gone. Eomer bowed his head to hide his tears and then turned and saw Eowyn.  
  
Eomer cried out in pain and his face became pale. Elfhelm was still bent over her body. Eomer rested his hand on the captain's shoulder to steady himself. Elfhelm looked up sadly. "I am so sorry Eomer. It is my fault this happened. I should have told you she was riding with us."  
  
Eomer stared at Elfhelm for a moment and then knelt by his sister. "No, do not be sorry," he said softly through his tears, "you were someone she trusted and you kept her trust." He lifted her and laid her on a stretcher. He walked over to his horse and mounted. "We march now to Minas Tirith."  
  
No one had spoken a word to Merry the entire time.  
  
Merry walked slowly behind the men bearing the stretchers of Theoden and Eowyn. The mile and a half walk to the city seemed to take an eternity to him.  
  
When they were halfway to the City, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, rode toward them. He drew near Eomer and nodded to him.  
  
"Men of Rohan, what do you bear?"  
  
"My lord and king, Theoden of the Mark. He was slain in this battle." Eomer replied quietly. Tears sprang to Imrahil's eyes. He rode back to where King Theoden lay. He took off his helm and bowed his head to show his respects. When he straightened, his eyes fell on Eowyn.  
  
"Why do you bear a woman also? Do your women fight too?"  
  
One man answered, "No, my lord, this is the lady Eowyn, sister of Eomer and we were unaware of her presence until this very hour."  
  
Imrahil bowed his head in honor and respectfully touched Eowyn's hand. His hand rested on hers and his head came slowly up. He leaned over her and then exclaimed, "Men of Rohan! Are you blind? She is hurt, yes, and maybe even to death, but she is still living!" Imrahil held his helm up to her lips and it clouded.  
  
Eomer smiled through tears and said loudly, "Come men! We must hasten to the City!"  
  
They were going at a quicker pace than earlier now. Merry's short legs ached. He slowly began to fall behind. It was just a little at first and by the time they reached the Gate of the City, he was only behind 10 feet. But as the company was led through the streets and alleys of Minas Tirith, Merry fell further behind.  
  
His legs seemed to refuse to go any faster and sweat poured down his face. His chain mail was getting heavy and his helm weighted down his head. He caught his foot in a crack in the stone street once and fell. It took all the strength he had left to get up. But when he had lifted himself from the ground, the company was gone.  
  
"Great, I've been left behind again," Merry muttered to himself. He sighed and pushed his matted curly hair from his eyes. His vision had become a bit blurred and his head pounded.  
  
He almost tripped again, but saved himself by grabbing onto a windowsill. He used the wall for support as he made his way through the deserted streets, trying to find his company again. His legs got heavier and he stumbled.  
  
Merry wanted to cry, to scream. His body ached all over, his head felt like it was going to explode and he was alone in a strange place. He had finally lifted himself and was inching along to wall when he faintly heard someone coming toward him. He didn't bother to raise his head because, really, he couldn't.  
  
He heard a yelp and feet came running toward him. Two hands grasped him and helped him stand. The hands weren't big like men's hands, but like a child's or a Hobbit's. As best he could, Merry tilted his head to the side and peeked through the mass of curls that were in his face.  
  
"Merry! I've been looking everywhere for you! Gandalf sent me. Why are you so far behind the others? Did they leave you? They must have; they probably just forgot that you were there behind them, you being so small and all-"  
  
"Pippin," Merry muttered, "you're giving me a headache."  
  
Pippin laughed. "Ok, ok. I know I talk too much, but come on, I haven't seen you in days!"  
  
Merry shook his head. "Really Pippin. I don't feel good."  
  
Pippin stopped laughing and looked at his older cousin closely. Merry's face was pale and his hands were cold and sweaty. "Oh, please don't faint on me Merry, I can't possibly carry you the rest of the way."  
  
Merry nodded. "I'll try not to." His voice cracked and faded. "I can't use my right arm Pippin, not since I stabbed him."  
  
Pippin's face was full of concern. He let Merry lean on him as he slowly made his way through the streets. He tried to go as quickly as he could, but Merry was almost dead weight. He glanced at Merry. Pippin stopped and took Merry's helm off and tucked it under his arm. Merry lifted his head slightly and looked up at Pippin. He smiled faintly at him.  
  
When Pippin came to the stairs, he stopped. There was almost no way that he could get Merry up all those stairs by himself. "I wish I could carry you. You can't possibly walk any further. They shouldn't have let you walk at all!"  
  
Merry nodded dizzily. "Yes, but please, I've been overlooked so many times- well, we'll not talk about it." Merry felt his head throb. "Pip, help me. Its all going dark and my arm is getting so cold-"  
  
Pippin grabbed Merry to support him. "Come on Merry, just a little further. It's not far-"  
  
Merry gazed up at his cousin. "Are you going to bury me?"  
  
Pippin looked at Merry in horror. "No! Of course not! Merry, we're going to the House of Healing." Pippin turned from the stairs and headed toward the small incline. Merry was getting heavier and Pippin was struggling to hold him up.  
  
Bergil ran by right at that moment and Pippin caught his arm. "Bergil!"  
  
The young boy turned and smiled at the Hobbit. "Hullo. I cannot stay, I'm on an errand."  
  
Pippin nodded. "Of course, don't stay, but tell someone that I've got a hurt Hobbit, uh- perian, from the battle and I don't think that he can walk much further."  
  
Bergil nodded and ran off again. Pippin decided that it would be best for Merry to rest so he helped him to the ground. Merry settled his head in Pippin's lap. Pippin pulled gently at Merry's curls and then took Merry's hand in his. It was Merry's right hand and it was icy to the touch. Pippin's face drained of all color. That is was Frodo's hand had felt like after the Ring Wraith had stabbed him.  
  
"Come on Merry, don't leave me."  
  
Merry rolled his head to the side and gazed up at Pippin. "Listen, if I don't make it-"  
  
Pippin shook his head violently. "No! I'm not delivering any death-letters or good byes! You'll have to tell them your bloody self!"  
  
Merry gave a faint smile. "That's the Pippin I've always known."  
  
Tears were running down Pippin's cheeks. "Yes," he sobbed, " and you'll know me for many years to come. We're going to grow fat and old together and we'll get married and have lots of children."  
  
Merry tried to laugh, but it hurt to and it turned into a fit of coughs.  
  
Pippin pulled at Merry's curls again. "Please, hold on just a little longer, someone's bound to show up soon."  
  
After five more minutes had passed and Pippin was beginning to feel as though no one would come, Gandalf came hurrying toward them. He knelt beside them and gently picked Merry up. He walked with quick strides toward the House of Healing and Pippin ran behind him.  
  
"Tell me," Gandalf said, " how long ago did you find him?"  
  
"Maybe half an hour ago," Pippin replied, getting worried.  
  
"Hm," Gandalf muttered. "He should have been carried into the City with honor."  
  
Pippin nervously nodded. He followed Gandalf to the entrance of the House of Healing. The stone archways were covered with curling ivy that crept up to the top. Two guards opened the large steel and oak door and they hurried through.  
  
Pippin had been in the House earlier that day, visiting Faramir. Faramir was being treated for the burns and the black breath. He wasn't doing too well and the warden was starting to get worried.  
  
The few people who worked in the House were mostly older women, and they stared curiously as Gandalf and Pippin went by.  
  
Gandalf talked to the warden and then placed Merry in a small room.  
  
The room was made completely of stone and the small arch-window opened to the north. A movable glass pane had been place in the window and some ivy had begun to grow around it. The room was sparsely furnished with only a high table, stool and a bed that was set to the side.  
  
Pippin climbed onto the stool and watched as Gandalf placed Merry in the bed. The wizard turned to Pippin and sighed. "I'm going to speak with the warden more. Keep an eye on Merry, will you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Gandalf patted Pippin shoulder and left the door, leaving the door slightly ajar. Pippin placed his elbows on his knees and rested his chin in his cupped hands. He studied his cousin. Merry didn't look well at all. He was pale and covered with sweat. His curls were wet and plastered to his forehead. He seemed to be asleep, but having a bad dream. He moved fitfully every once in a while, but then he would always settle down.  
  
Pippin sighed and thought back to all the fun times that they had had in the Shire. Merry had always been Pippin's guidepost, someone who could help him and give him advice, even if it wasn't always the best. Pippin looked back at Merry and a thought rushed into his mind: What would he do if Merry died?  
  
~*~ ok, I am so sorry that I took so long! Please forgive me! Well, please review! I've just been so busy. with school, and volleyball, and with my friends. I'll try to write the next chapter more quickly, but I'm actually trying to write it to match the movie and I've seen some previews for return of the king which looks AWESOME!! Ok, so please review! 


	24. Coming Darkness

Far and Away Chapter 24 Rated: pg-13  
  
Long blonde hair gently blowing in the breeze. Sitting high on the terrace wall, looking over the plains of her homeland. This was home.  
  
The deep blue skies. The rich brown of the mountains in the distance that tumbled up to the sky and peaked white. The great varieties of gold that rippled their heads, nodding their grainy bodies with the wind.  
  
The coolness of the afternoon's breeze through her hair, the warmth of the sunshine dancing upon her cheeks.  
  
The smell of wild strawberries and the apple blossoms.  
  
The sound of her father's strong, commanding voice, calling out orders and the faint noise of her mother working in the kitchen.  
  
So many memories that were building up inside. A beautiful dream that was playing its part.  
  
An old familiar song sprung to her mind, the words soft and flowing, sung in her mother's soothing voice:  
  
A time of joy So great as this.  
  
The times will pass, With grace will rise.  
  
Time will come, close at hand When shadow falls And darkness covers land.  
  
Through the ashes Light may shine.  
  
Turn you eyes upon your beloved Let your heart guide your path.  
  
No. No. No. NO!  
  
Eowyn jerked awake screaming.  
  
The battle. Merry. Uncle. Eomer. Were they all dead? No. It couldn't be so. She tried to move, to sit up, but it seemed she was strapped down. She opened her eyes, but it was no different that if they had been closed. She was in darkness. Consumed in an eternal night that pressed around her.  
  
Voices hissed at her, mumbling things that she didn't understand. How had she come to be in this hell? Who had brought her here? What had she ever done to deserve this?  
  
Eowyn struggled, screamed, tried to find a way out, any possible escape. Nightmares clawed at her memory. Terror filled her heart. There was no escape.  
  
Everything was cold. The stony ground on which she was restrained to, the icy feeling constantly creeping up her arm. Tears dropped from her cheeks. Why was this happening? What was going on? There it was. Her worst fears come true. Caged. Trapped. Behind invisible bars of darkness that imprisoned her very mind.  
  
The air around her was slowly becoming thick; the coldness stung her cheeks and cut her throat. Eowyn's heart raced in her chest. This was tormenting her mind. She couldn't keep going like this. The struggle was too much. The pull on her soul was a battle too big for she herself to win. Eowyn trembled with fear. Then she let the darkness take her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The pain wasn't so bad; it was the darkness that he just couldn't seem to get out of. His arm is the only thing that hurt very badly. And every once in a while, the darkness would lift a little and he could see Pippin walked up and down the length of the room.  
  
His cousin looked very worried and Merry didn't know why. He tried to sit up a few times, but he was too weak to rise. Merry sighed. He was cold and tired. He just closed his eyes and drifted off into the coming darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His flesh burned. It was a cold fire that sat upon his back and spread throughout his entire body. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move. Fiery darkness surrounded him.  
  
He was so confused about what had happen. He remembered the battle at the River's side, but everything else was hazy. He remembered bits and pieces, but just barely. There was something to do with his father and fire, but it wasn't clear.  
  
What was clear is that he was somewhere he didn't want to be. And as much as he fought against the darkness, it was winning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
mwaha! Ok, so please don't kill me. I'm trying my hardest to drag it out as long as possible so I can see the movie before I go into full detail of the Return of the King part of the story, but it looks like I'll just go on. I'll start on the healing for the next chapter, and yes, I know that I brought Faramir back into it sooner than I promised. Anyways. *ok, well, the movie wasn't that much help since it didn't include the House of Healing..(sorry, spoiler!) but that's ok, cause now I can just go on! 


	25. healing

Far and Away (you know the drill.)  
  
She was in way over her head. She couldn't escape this crushing force that she have given into. The darkness pushed her, pulled her, smothered her every soul. There was no way out. It was hopeless. It had always been that way.  
  
Just as she was getting willing to give up her soul completely to the darkness, something made her pause. There was a flutter of a touch on her brow. Not like the gnawing and gnashing of teeth that had been ripping at her flesh moments before. The touch was soft and gentle. Then she heard someone softly call her name. It was distant at first, but it grew stronger as it echoed through her mind.  
  
"Eowyn, Eomund's daughter, awake! Your enemy has passed."  
  
It was the voice that made the darkness flee from her, taking away their smothering hands. She gasped for breath and found that the thickness of the air have left with the darkness. As she breathed in deeply, a warm delicious smell filled her mind. Warmth crept back into her arm and it broke the chains that imprisoned her mind.  
  
She heard the voice call to her again, and this time the voice was near. It was calling her to wake up and not be afraid. But she did not know the voice.  
  
It stopped for a time and then called again. But the voice was different and familiar. The new voice simply called her name.  
  
She turned her head toward the voice and opened her eyes into dim sunlight. She blinked a few times before recognizing who it was beside her. Her confusion turned to joy as she embraced Eomer.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. "Eomer!" He wrapped her in his strong arms and quieted her. He stroked her hair and kissed her wet face.  
  
"Eowyn, I thought that I had lost you." Eowyn looked into her brother's face. His face was stained with tears. She smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"You could never lose me, brother."  
  
~*~  
  
Merry sat on a stool in the corner, a mad and tortured look on his face. Eowyn stood and watched as her brother walked away from her.  
  
She sat down angrily on a bench. "It's not fair!" she cried.  
  
Merry lifted his tear strained face. "I know," he whispered. "But that's the way it is. They always end up leaving you behind." He choked back a sob. "I'm never going to see Pippin again!" He burst into tears.  
  
Eowyn looked over as the small form that was bent over sobbing. A feeling of great pity came over her and she got up and stood next to Merry. She got down onto her knees and looked up at him. She gently took his curly head in her hands and looked him in the eye. "Merry, you've done the most honorable and heroic thing here. You saved me and helped kill the King of the Ring Wraiths. I don't know about others, but Merry, you are my hero." She smiled at him. "I know that it hurts to be left behind, you and me both. But we'll do something about it, won't we?"  
  
Merry smiled and nodded. "Thank you Eowyn." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. He hopped down from his stool and marched off to his room.  
  
Eowyn looked after him until he had turned the corner and she stormed off to see who was in charge of this stupid place.  
  
~*~  
It was in the middle of the after noon and the sun shone dimly on the city. The terrace garden was just beginning to wake from the winter. Fresh green leaves burst to life. The soft, sweet sound of the water from the fountain by the side of the wall floated gently in the air. The beautiful stone archways allowed a good and pleasant view of the entire city.  
  
He was seated so comfortably atop the stone wall, and the wind was blowing his hair into his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
She followed angrily after the old man, who appearently was terrified of her. She had tried to be civil about the matter, but couldn't hold her temper. She felt bad because it hadn't been the old man's fault, but she had taken out her anger on him. She followed on in silence as he turned into a sunlit area where a young man stood.  
  
~*~  
  
He heard the footsteps sound on the hard stone walkway and the sound of voices as they drew near. He reluctantly stood just because it was custom. He only waited a little longer until the voices showed their persons. One of them was an old man. His familiar old shoulders stooped and his thin crown of hair was gray. His sighing eyes seemed to say that he couldn't avoid this disturbance.  
  
But following him was something worth waiting for.  
  
~*~*~ ok, so plz don't hunt me down and plz still read and review. I've finally updated and I'll be better at that now that our computer finally works again. Next chapter will be their meeting!! Can't wait? Plz review! It'll come fast, I promise! 


	26. their meeting

Far and Away: chpt 26 ~*~ And following him was something worth waiting for ~*~  
  
Faramir stared in awe at the woman in front of him. She was even more beautiful than she had been in his dream. Her golden hair was falling into her eyes. Her eyes. They were deep pools of stormy blue. He could have stared into those eyes for hours.  
  
The voice of the warden brought Faramir out of his living dream. "My Lord? Captain Faramir? This is the Lady Eowyn of Rohan and she wishes to speak to the ruler of this city."  
  
Faramir nodded. "Yes, of course," he said. "How might I be of service to you? I'm afraid that I cannot do much, seeing as I am also in the warden's care and have not yet taken up my place in the city." He looked questioningly at the warden. The old man just bowed him head and left the two young people alone.  
  
Faramir looked at Eowyn. "What do you will of me? I will do anything if it is in my power."  
  
Eowyn looked him straight in the eye. "I wish to be released from the care of this House!" She paused and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Forgive me, my lord, but the ladies would have me lie in bed seven more days. I do not wish that!" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I went into battle seeking death and it did not find me! So now, all the others have gone and I cannot follow though I wish that I could!"  
  
Faramir looked at her with awe. Even when she was grieving, her face, though pale, still shone with a beauty that was unmatched.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn stood uneasily in front of the man who stood before her. He kept staring at her. His dark eyes seemed to see into her every soul. She turned her face from him.  
  
After a few minutes of deafening silence, she softly asked, "Is there nothing that you can do?"  
  
She looked up slowly at him. He sighed and then said, "No, lady, I cannot do anything because I am also in the care of the warden. Plus, I haven't even taken up my place as Steward of the City yet, and even if I had, I would still listen to the warden's wisdom."  
  
A small flare of anger rose in her, but she put it aside. She stood there in front of the lord and trembled under his tender gaze.  
  
Why did he look at her so? Why did he make her feel helpless, and yet secure; weak, but strong. Why was she trembling? It was only a mere mortal man that stood before her, so why did she feel this way?  
  
A thought suddenly flashed across her mind. He pitied her. She snapped her head toward his direction and pulled herself up to her full height. "My lord, I do not ask for pity, nor do I want I."  
  
~*~  
  
Hearing her sharp words cut deep. He felt hurt for a second, but upon thinking about it, he simply realized that she was frightened.  
  
"My lady, I do not pity you." He looked at her through honest eyes.  
  
Her glare softened and her shoulders slumped. She nodded and then said, "My lord, my room does not face east."  
  
Faramir almost burst out laughing when he heard her whine, but he held it back somehow. He cleared his throat and then said calmly, "Well, all you had to do was ask. I'll make sure that you are moved to room that has a window that does face east."  
  
She nodded her head and whispered thanks and then quietly left.  
  
Faramir stared after his dream as she walked softly away down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn walked back to her room. She laid down on the bed and stared out the window. Even though the sky was dark, the peak of the mountains in the distance and the ivy crawling through the window eased her heartache. She sighed and gently stroked her injured arm. She looked around the room and missed home.  
  
The room was made of stone, not wood. There were no horses galloping across the beams of the ceiling, no foals grazing beside their mothers. There were no fields of gold or great kings that stood graceful watch over their offspring. There were no gold trimmed pillars that surrounded the hallways or courtyards. There was nothing here that reminded her of home, save for the small picture of the Misty Mountains.  
  
She closed her eyes and rested her cool hand across her warm forehead. She still had a slight fever, but she wasn't going to let anything like that take control of her again. She sighed and tried to relax her mind to ease the tension of her body. What had made her so nervous, so uptight?  
  
A soft voice seemed to answer her: "What is it you will of me? If it is in my power, I will do anything." Faramir's face drifted across her mind. His voice was deep, calm and soothing. It comforted her in a strange way. It made her feel safe.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir watched her walk away and then turned back to the city. He leaned against an archway and rested his head against his forearm  
  
A sudden rush of cold air blew into his face. Faramir stared to the east. His eyes gazed over the desolate landscape in front of him until he finally rested on Osgiliath. He shuttered. Tears welted up in his eyes and he felt them start to course down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but the flood that had started couldn't be stopped.  
  
That was where it all had happen. Where it had all ended. Where he had lost it all. Osgiliath. He breathed in sharply. Horrible memories flooded his mind.  
  
The first defeat at Osgiliath.  
  
His father sending him back to the city. Back to battle. Back to the blood bath massacre.  
  
That was were he had watched Mablung and Damrod die right in front of his eyes. That is where he saw Anborn cry out in pain and slowly suffocate after being shot in the chest. Watching in terrifying horror as his friends died; when he couldn't do anything.  
  
Faramir slumped to the ground. His shoulders shook as he held his tear- stained face in his hands. And he sat and wept bitterly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG. I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SAD, BUT I PROMISE THAT THINGS WILL GET BETTER. EVEN IF IT TAKES A WHILE.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! 


	27. magic of the moon

Far and Away Chapter 27  
  
~*~  
  
He had simply walked away without looking back. Without a single tear betraying his screaming mind, but silenced hurt and broken heart. Down the stairs to summon his rangers who followed him without question. He led them to the gates. Led them into death.  
  
Gandalf had tried to reason with him, but Faramir won't listen to him. He just kept riding. He just kept riding with Mablung and Damrod on his left and Anborn faithfully at him right.  
  
Anborn. He had always trusted him. He was so young, had so much more of his life to live. But that would end before nightfall.  
  
The pound of the horses' hoofs resounded in his mind.  
  
The sweat of anticipation ran down his face.  
  
His heart raced in his chest.  
  
His throat split as he screamed for the charge.  
  
His body was tense, on fire, as they raced to their death.  
  
And as they got within fifty yards away, a shower of arrows ambushed them.  
  
And just as he reached the city's gate, a fire burned into his body and he remembered no more.  
  
Faramir jolted awake, covered with sweat. His breath came hard and fast and his hands shook as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. He sat still for a while, letting the cool spring night sooth him with its gentle winds. He got quietly out of bed and going to the window, he looked out over the darkened city below him. He heard the faint voices carried up over the levels of the city and he sighed and turned back to go to bed.  
  
But as he turned, he noticed that a soft light was coming from down the hall. He silently walked over the open door and looked toward the light. It was coming for the Hobbit's room. He looked back at his bed and then walked down the hall. It wasn't because he wasn't tired, but because the vivid reality of the living nightmare still burned into the back of his mind and he really didn't want to enter that again.  
  
He lightly knocked on the door and as soon as he did a curly head popped out and looked up at him with big eyes.  
  
He smiled down at the small creature. Merry stared at him questioningly.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" asked Faramir.  
  
Merry nodded. "I don't really sleep that much any more, sir."  
  
"Ah," breathed Faramir, "I suppose none of us do now."  
  
Merry sighed and nodded. He looked up at Faramir. "Why are you here again?"  
  
Faramir stared at the Hobbit and then shrugged. "I just saw your light on and thought you might be awake."  
  
"Oh-"Merry looked at him for a moment and then opened the door. "Do you want to come in?"  
  
Faramir smiled and stepped inside Merry's small room.  
  
"Would you like something the eat?" Merry offered the captain a bowl of fruit and bread.  
  
Faramir grinned and shook him head. "Perhaps some wine?"  
  
Merry smiled. "Yes! Wine. I must admit, Captain Faramir, the wines your people drink are fine, but it always makes me miss the Shire, the Green Dragon and a big pint of Ale." Merry sighed and smiled weakly. "I don't suppose we'll be going back though." He shook off his sadness and filled a tall glass with wine. He handed it to Faramir and poured himself some, though he didn't drink it.  
  
Faramir examined the Hobbit. He did resemble Frodo in a way, but maybe he looked a little like Samwise too. Faramir sighed and Merry looked up at him inquisitively.  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking," Faramir said.  
  
Merry smiled. "About the Lady?"  
  
Faramir's heart immediately began to pound. He stared at Merry. The Hobbit's smirk began to melt into a small "o" of embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so terribly sorry my lord." Merry stammered. "I didn't realize- I didn't know-"  
  
"No, no," Faramir said. "Its alright." He sat down in a chair and gazed at Merry. "What makes you say such a thing, master Hobbit?"  
  
"Oh, no reason- I just see the way to look at her sometimes from the corner of your eye as you pass the Lady in the hall." Merry's small smile crept back into his face. "Am I right, sir? Did I guess right?"  
  
Faramir could feel his face burning. He saw Merry's satisfied and amused look. Now he could really feel the fire burning in his cheeks.  
  
Faramir grunted and Merry laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord, I suppose that it wasn't my place to say such a thing."  
  
Faramir shook his head. "No, you were not out of place, my friend. Come, let's talk and eat. I should think that you have quite a few stories to tell if what Frodo said-"Faramir's voice's drifted off as he saw the surprised look on Merry's face. "What?"  
  
"Did you say Frodo? Frodo Baggins?" Merry stared at Faramir with questioning eyes.  
  
Faramir gazed back at Merry. "Yes- I suppose I did. Do you know him? I mean, you must be one of his kin that he spoke of."  
  
Merry jumped up and grabbed Faramir's arm, shaking it violently. "He's alive? Sam also? Where is he? When did you see him? Where was he going? Was he alright?"  
  
Faramir held Merry. "Stop shaking so or you will harm yourself." He eased Merry down to the floor. The Hobbit sat shivering on the ground, tears streaming down his ruddy face. "Yes," the captain said softly. "I have seen your kin. He is with two companions-"  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yes- Samwise and Gollum-" "Gollum!" Merry's voice was full of disgust.  
  
"Yes, that creature was their guide."  
  
"Their guide! Surly Frodo couldn't be that stupid! Not stupid enough to trust that- thing."  
  
"Merry, it's alright. Sam will be there to protect Frodo if anything happens. Gollum isn't trustworthy, yes; but your cousin has taken him under his wing and there was no telling him who he should trust or where he should go. Frodo has made his choice. May the Valar's grace be with him."  
  
Merry nodded. He raised his sandy curls toward Faramir and asked, "You know of the Valar? The Holy Ones?"  
  
Faramir smiled. "Yes, I do."  
  
Merry crawled over and sat at Faramir's feet. "Please, sir, tell me of them."  
  
Faramir smiled. "I have only heard stories of them, master Hobbit, I do not know them."  
  
Merry shook his head. "It doesn't matter! Please! So that maybe one day I can tell Pippin of them." His voice trailed off and he cast him eyes to the ground.  
  
The young captain sighed. He set his glass of wine on the table beside him and rubbed his tired eyes. "Alright Merry- I will tell you what I know."  
  
Merry's eyes shone bright with gratitude and excitement. He eagerly leaned forwarded, resting his head in his hands.  
  
Faramir smiled and began to tell the tale.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn lay in her room, quietly staring at the ceiling. Her room was right next to Merry's and through her open door, she silently listened to the stories being told.  
  
They were beautiful. The voice that spoke them was gentle and smooth. Faramir's voice comforted her aching heart and she simply listened.  
  
The tales were of great persons, Elves, who first awoke on the shores of the Valinor a long time ago. The stories spoke of their happy lives, how they found joy and beauty in all they did. The rising and falling of Farami's voice told of the fall of elves, their rebellion and their exile to this Middle Earth.  
  
He spoke stories of the Silver and the Gray Elves who built up great kingdoms of the forests and wooded realms of the world. He told the tales of their lives.  
  
The tale of Beren and Luthien Tinuviel fascinated her. The story of their undying love resounded in her heart and mind. The beauty and purity of their love was thick in his voice as he spoke of their adventures together and how after he had died, she gave up her immortality to be with him.  
  
He continued to speak of the High Elves- the great kings and queens and lord of the Elven kin. He spoke of their great and mighty deeds and of their love for the sea. Though their majesty was in the period of the Dark Years of Men, their truth shone through the darkness with a brilliant light.  
  
Once or twice, Eowyn heard Faramir softly sing a song to Merry in an elvish tongue (at least she assumed it was because it was not any language of man that she understood.) His song was haunting and yet beautiful. His words dropped like golden rain upon her soul and to her surprise, unexpected tears fell for the sadness of words she did not understand.  
  
Faramir spoke brief about a jewel of greatest price: the Silmarillion. It had been made in Valinor, but carried across the sea to Middle Earth by the exiled Elves. Its beauty was and still is unmatched among every walk of life on earth.  
  
He spoke of turning tides, when men rose up in power, and how Gondor had been established. He spoke of the great kings of the past, until he finally came to the War at the end of the Second Age.  
  
His voice softened, and Eowyn could no long hear him. It almost made her heart sad to be left in silence after hearing the great stories of the world. She had many questions she would have liked to ask Faramir, but she won't want him to think that she had been eaves dropping on them the entire night.  
  
She rolled over and looked out her window. A chill wind blew through the open glass and she shivered. She slipped out of bed and stumbling to find her coat in the darkness, she pulled the warmth around her body.  
  
She walked back over to her bed and would have climbed in, but she heard Faramir's voice as he exited into the hall. She peaked out though her door and saw him walking toward her. She leaned against the doorway, and suddenly found it hard to breath.  
  
He had almost walked past her before he realized that she was standing there. He stopped and took a step back as if surprised. He quickly recovered and bowed. She simply looked intently at his dim figure.  
  
"My lady," he said. "Could you not sleep?"  
  
"No, but I did have the please of listening to your stories you told Merry."  
  
"Ah," Faramir looked at her. If this moment had taken place at some other time than the middle of the night, Eowyn could have seen his cheeks flushed with emotion. "I hope that I didn't disturb you."  
  
"Oh, no." Eowyn shook her head. "I rather enjoyed listening to the great tales of old. Where did you learn them?"  
  
Faramir glanced down the hall and then looked back at her. "Walk with me?"  
  
The request was entirely unexpected, but Eowyn took Faramir's arm and they both began to wander the hall of the House of Healing.  
  
"You see, Mithrandir often came here to visit our libraries when I was young."  
  
"Mithrandir?"  
  
"Yes, oh, I suppose you would call him Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, that's what my people have known him as."  
  
"Hm, mine as well, but I've always known him by his elvish name." Faramir feel into silence, seeming to be deep in thought. He sighed and then went on with his story. "Anyway, like I said, he used to come here to read old texts from our libraries. My father was never pleased with this, but he allowed it. So as Mithrandir would spend time looking through old books, my brother and I would follow him." Faramir smiled, remembering. "Boromir would usually get bored after an hour and would go off to seek something more amusing. But I would stay and watch as the old man looked through document after document.  
  
"After an number of visits, he finally seemed to notice that I followed him around. So he would let me help him find books on what he wanted to read. They were usually things having to do with the Line of Kings of Gondor or about the War of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. But as he was looking for what he wanted, he would tell me stories to keep me entertained. Sometimes Boromir, my brother, would come with me and listened, but he only enjoyed the stories of great battles."  
  
"Hm, so where is your brother now?"  
  
The silence that followed that question was the loudest Eowyn had ever experienced in her life.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir paused, gazing at this angel whose arms was resting upon him. She couldn't have possibly known, but the memory was too much. "He is dead," he curtly replied.  
  
Sorrow edged her eyes in the pool of moonlight. "I'm so sorry- I did not know."  
  
He shook his head, looking away. "No, you couldn't have known."  
  
The two walked on in silence for a time until they had made a full round and came back to Eowyn's room.  
  
They stood in the cool night, simply gazing at one another. Faramir was lost in love. Her golden hair shone in the starlight. Her eyes were filled with the moon's magic. Her voice was smooth and soothing. Nothing- no one compared to her. Not a soul could have matched her beauty.  
  
After a minute though, the magic of the moment vanished as Eowyn softly said good night. She gently squeezed his arm before slipping back into her door and shutting the door.  
  
Faramir smiled and lightly touched his arm. He felt like a foolish 12-year- old school boy lost in love, but he didn't care. He was in love, and there would be nothing that could bring him down.  
  
As he lay back down in his bed, he smiled. He was happy, and not afraid any more.  
  
~*~*~*~ ok, I know I'm a terrible person. Plz forgive me for not updating sooner, but I think this will make up for it- Faramir and Eowyn! (can't you feel the chemistry? These two were meant to be!) m, I'll try with an update, I promise! In the mean time, if you're bored, plz check out some of my poems. I hope you like 'em. (OH! And any suggestions or ideas that you would like to be presented in the next chapter, please tell me about in your REVIEW!!) 


	28. getting closer

Far and Away  
  
Chapter: 28  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eowyn woke the next morning later than usual. The dim sunlight shone through her open window and a chill breeze surrounded her being. She pulled the cover tightly around herself and stared out the window. She had had the dream again. She could still hear it ringing in her ears; the very air about her seemed to whisper it.  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't start from the beginning like it always had before. It had been a dreamless sleep before she had heard her mother's voice speaking to her.  
  
"Daughter of Kings, weep not, and go not unto battle seeking the sword and death. There is one who loves you, yet you will not see it."  
  
Eowyn had done something that she had never done before. She answered the dream.  
  
"Mother, I did go unto the battlefield. I sought to die, but I didn't. And now I am here and lost."  
  
"You are not lost, can you not clear your foolish head? Your pride has always gotten in your way, my love. Can't you see that what he offers is not pity, but love?"  
  
"But Mother, who is he? The one I love does not return it."  
  
"You love Aragorn."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Eowyn opened her mouth, but her mind was blank.  
  
"My child, do you truly love him?"  
  
Eowyn frowned. "Of course I do. He is a king."  
  
"Is that why you claim to love him?"  
  
Eowyn searched her brain for another reason. But there was no other reason. Was she really that shallow?  
  
"Daughter, Isildur's heir already has a love. Your pride will not see it. You cannot stop his heart from loving another any more than you can make him love you."  
  
Eowyn hung her head in shame. "Then what am I to do?"  
  
"You are smart. Foolish at times, but smart enough. Eowyn, don't turn him away. See with your true heart. See through the growing shadow that is clouding your mind and soul. Valor has not gone. You will be honored for what you have done."  
  
"Don't turn him away? Mother, I don't understand. Who?"  
  
Theodwyn's eyes pierced Eowyn's. "You know who."  
  
Eowyn lifted her eyes. Her heart pounded and she whispered his name. "Faramir."  
  
Theodwyn smiled at her daughter. "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" She touched Eowyn's cheek. "Smile, my daughter, for the hour will be bright again one day. Do not stray for the truth. See through the shadow that is cast over your heart. He is waiting. Go to him."  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn had woken after that. The whispered words still lingered in the wind.  
  
"He is waiting. Go to him."  
  
Faramir was waiting for her.  
  
Eowyn slowly slide out of bed and pulled a coat over her dress. She pushed the heavy oak door open and silently walked to Faramir's room. She was about to knock when she heard footsteps coming toward her. She turned and saw Faramir coming around the corner. His head was down, as if he was deep in thought, but he seemed to catch her from the corner of his eye and he turned his gaze to rest on her.  
  
"You came."  
  
Eowyn looked at him. "What?"  
  
Faramir blushed and looked away. "Hm- nothing." He looked back at Eowyn. "Where you waiting for me?"  
  
This time it was Eowyn who blushed, but failed to hide it. "Y-yes." She could feel her cheeks burning. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Eowyn looked up at the young man in front of her. Some wind blew her hair across her cheek and Faramir reached out and softly brushed it from her face. For a moment his hand rested on Eowyn's cheek and her eyes looked directly into his dark ones.  
  
~*~ Faramir's hand was upon her cheek, he was only inches from her. Her skin was so soft against his rough hand. Her deep pools of stormy blue gazed up at him as he lost himself in her eyes.  
  
But Eowyn's eyes lowered and the young captain quickly took his hand back. "I-I am sorry. I didn't not mean to-"  
  
"Its alright." Eowyn's soft answer stopped him. She faintly smiled at him and then nervously clasped her hands. "I wanted to speak with you."  
  
Faramir's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"  
  
Eowyn smiled. "Yes."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Eowyn looked at him. "About you." Eowyn immediately realized what she had said and blushed. "I mean, you and your family- and- and the city-... You know, I had never been outside Rohan before this."  
  
Faramir nodded. "Yes, I know, your brother told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Faramir looked at Eowyn. "Yes, a few years ago, your brother and cousin came to the city asking for help. Unfortunately, my father turned them away. I got to talk with them awhile before they left though. They are good men."  
  
Eowyn nodded. "Yes."  
  
Faramir looked at her. "Yes. Well, I saw Eomer right before they went to the Black Gates, but I don't believe that I saw Theodred. Wasn't he with the company?"  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn looked away. How many times did she have to tell people about Theodred? About his horrible death? "He is no longer here." She looked up at Faramir, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Faramir stared at her for a moment. "I am so sorry Eowyn. Forgive me, I didn't know."  
  
Tears came tumbling down her cheeks. She bit her lip, barely keeping herself from sobbing from the memory.  
  
Faramir looked tenderly at her. "When?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
Faramir ran his fingers through his dark hair. His brow was furrowed, deep in thought. "How? Why?" he said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"In an ambush, near the Isen River, by orcs." Eowyn broke then. Her heart was tearing itself in two because of the pain and hurt. She just bowed her head and wept. Deep sobs rose from her throat and she sank to the ground, holding her face in her hands.  
  
As tears flowed through her fingers, a gentle hand grasped them and pulled them from her tear-stained face. Through her blurred vision, she saw Faramir kneeling in front of her, holding her hands. He tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks and for a moment, he was cupping her head.  
  
Eowyn's chest rose in a sob and she burst into tears again. Faramir was startled for a minute and then shifted so that his back rested on the wall. He caringly pulled her close to him. Eowyn turned into his embrace and cried.  
  
Faramir softly stroked her hair and murmured old songs, attempting to sooth his love.  
  
~*~ Eowyn woke several hours later. She found herself lying on a couch in Faramir's room. Looking quietly around, she saw the young man sitting at a desk writing something. She sat up and pulled a light blanket around her. She sat there for a few moments, taking in her surroundings- namely Faramir.  
  
His hair was pulled back with a cord and he rested his forehead in his hand while he wrote with the other. He seemed very busy and Eowyn didn't want to disturb him.  
  
She silently attempted to get up, but failed when her knees gave out on her and she fall back onto the couch with a loud thud. Faramir turned and looked at her, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Eowyn's head felt as if it were going to split as blood pounded in her ears. She gazed dizzily at Faramir as he knelt in front of her and gently supported her.  
  
"Do you want me to get the Healer?"  
  
"No!" Eowyn shook her head. "No, please. Don't- I don't want him to know. He doesn't need to. I just have a headache. That's all."  
  
Faramir looked at her. He smiled and shook his head. "Alright, Eowyn. Whatever you say." He cupped her cheek for half a second as he rose, but then turned back to his work. Eowyn drew in a shaky breath, not sure of what was happening to her.  
  
~Why is he this way to me? Why is he always so kind?~ Eowyn glanced over at Faramir who had again taken by his work again. ~Why do I feel this way when he's around? Its like there's butterflies in my stomach every time I look at him.~  
  
Eowyn smiled to herself. She carefully supported herself and rose slowly with caution. Eowyn drew the blanket around her. She placed a timid hand on Faramir's back and said softly, "Thank you, my lord, for your kindness toward me. I think I'm going to go to my room now."  
  
Faramir turned in his chair and glazed deep into her eyes. "Do you need me to help you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No, thank you. I think I'll manage."  
  
Faramir nodded and turned back to his work. "I hope you feel better."  
  
Eowyn stood silently for a moment and then softly opened the door and walked back to her room. If she had looked back when she was shutting the door, she would have seen Faramir gazing after her.  
  
~*~  
  
Faramir couldn't go to sleep. Thoughts kept racing in and out of his head, preventing his from sleep. His body had been robbed of rest for days and his mind was tired. But there was something that kept him awake.  
  
Faramir sighed, finally getting out of bed. He pulled a shirt on and, having decided to go for a walk, left his room. He walked the long halls of the House of Healing. Eventually, he found himself in his favorite spot, the small garden overlooking the city. It was so peaceful and calm, even through the bitterest of times. But when he entered, he saw that he was not alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Eowyn looked up and saw Faramir walking toward her. He had on a plain shirt that was a bit too big for him and old, worn pants. But the strangest thing was that he was barefoot. She smiled. It was funny to see a grown man walking around with no shoes on.  
  
Faramir frowned. "What?!"  
  
Eowyn just kept smiling. "You don't have any shoes on."  
  
He looked down at his feet. "Oh- I-I guess I forgot to put some on." He looked up at Eowyn in embarrassment, his cheeks hinting a shade of red. "I'm just used to being in the forest I guess."  
  
"The forest?"  
  
Faramir nodded. "Yes, I was captain of a group of rangers. We were posted in the forest of Ithilien. Do you know where that is?"  
  
Eowyn shook her head. "No. I've only been in Rohan my whole life and I never really studied old maps of the earth."  
  
"I'll show it to you then." Faramir came right up next to Eowyn and turned her so that she was facing east. "Can you see the city next to the river?"  
  
She looked hard and finally found where a small city was set on a silver moon lit river. "Yes, I see it."  
  
"Alright, now point to it."  
  
She extended her arm and pointed to the city. Faramir took her hand and moved it so that it was now pointing to the mountains that rose up behind the city.  
  
"See the mountains?"  
  
Eowyn nodded.  
  
"Alright, now imagine going over the small part of the mountain and into a valley. It's caught up in between there. There is a forest there, one where Elves used to walk in."  
  
"Elves?" Eowyn glanced back at Faramir. "Elves used to live there?"  
  
"Yes. They were the first peoples to wake, you know. They used to roam the forests in those days." Faramir paused and looked out over the city. "And now what have those days become? Dark and bitter. The world is cold and dead, if Aragorn does not succeed."  
  
Eowyn remain quiet. The air between them was even still.  
  
Faramir sighed. "Forgive me, Eowyn."  
  
"Its alright. Please, go on- what did Ithilien look like?"  
  
Faramir smiled. "Ah, yes. Ithilien. Its forests run the length of the mountain. Its beautiful there."  
  
Eowyn leaned back against the arch and just listened to Faramir, into the hours of the night. 


	29. Unspoken love

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 29  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, JRR Tolkien does. I'm just borrowing a few of the characters. ( This chapter is dedicated to a very special reviewer: Lirenel- enjoy!(its short, but it's F/E!)

Eowyn stood in the small courtyard and looked out over the city. It had been just a few days that the armies had been gone, but it seemed like years.  
  
Tears threatened, but Eowyn had decided that she had cried too much already because of this stupid war and she wasn't going to shed another tear. At least not in a public place.  
  
The damp spring air was cooler than most days and Eowyn shivered. She had put nothing on over her dress that morning when she went out. She was beginning to regret having left her warm room in the first place. She was wrapping her cold arms around herself for warmth when a large, thick, warm cloak was place gently on her shoulders. She turned to see Faramir standing beside her, wrapping her in the warmth.  
  
At first Eowyn stood speechless, shocked at the unspoken kindness and love of the action. She blushed and turned away, muttering, "Thank you, my lord."  
  
Faramir nodded. "It gets cold up here sometimes, so you always have to be prepared for it." He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I'm just used to it and you'll get used to it soon too."  
  
Eowyn blushed. She softly stroked the fur cloak. "Its beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Yes- it was my mother's." He paused and after awhile, found himself again. "I think that she would have wanted you to have it."  
  
"Oh-" Eowyn looked down at the beautiful stitching. The cloak was a soft golden brown and was trimmed in a pale red. Eowyn looked up at Faramir. "Thank you."  
  
"Of course. Anything for you." Eowyn stared at Faramir as he turned a deep shade of red. "Um, excuse me, I just realized I have to see to something." Faramir nodded a good bye and walked quickly back to his room.  
  
Eowyn just stared after him for a moment dumbfounded. A bit of a smile tugged at the edge of her lips and she let herself smile at the thoughts that came into her head. She shook her head and headed back to the warmth of her own room.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know that its short, but I have two other chapter that are sitting in a notebook, just waiting to get all typed up! ( Aren't you so proud of me? Listen, I'm really sorry that it's been so long, but here it is...plz review, it means a lot to have support! 


	30. why is she scared?

Far and Away Chapter 30  
  
Merry's Point of View   
  
Merry sat silently against the wall of his room. The damp stonewall that supported him made him shiver. Cold, icy rain feel outside his window. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and wondered where Pippin was- Merry was so worried about Pippin. Up until Gandalf had taken Pippin away (again), Merry had always been able to look after his cousin.  
  
Come on, Pippin had always needed someone to look after him. When Pippin was a baby, his mother couldn't even let him out of her sight. When he got old enough to walk, his sister, Pearl, took on the responsibility of looking out for him. When Merry and Pippin had met at a Family Reunion, Pippin had only been six years old. Merry was almost 12 at that time and he had felt too old to be hanging around a six year old. But there was something different about Pippin and both became friends quickly. From that day on, Merry had taken it upon himself to look out for his cousin. Even though Merry had gotten Pippin into trouble before, he still cared deeply about his cousin.  
  
Merry sighed, and running his fingers through his curly hair, leaned heavily back against wall. Thoughts flooded his memory of better times- happier times. As Merry rubbed his eyes, a few tears slipped through his fingers.  
  
"Stop it," he whispered to himself. "You're giving yourself a headache." Merry wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "I need a smoke," he decided. He looked around for his bag. It sat beside the large bed that he slept in and he slowly picked himself up and walked over to it. He opened up his bag and set it on the bed. He opened it and began to look through its continents. As he rummaged through his bag, several things fell out onto the floor. He knelt down to pick up the fallen items. He picked up a small leather pouch and carefully examined the wooden pipe inside. He gently took the pipe out of its bindings and shook out the bits of dirt and ash that was caught in it. The old pipe held some sentimental value to Merry. It was the pipe that his parents had given him the year he became an adult. Old Saradoc had carved it himself for his only child.  
  
Merry grinned sadly as he filled the pipe with some long bottom leaf and lit it up. He drew in a deep breath of the sweet smoke and sighed at the thought of the old Rohan king. He shook his head. Why did everything remind him of something sad and sentimental?  
  
Merry roughly sat down on the floor again and continued to pick up his fallen belongings. He gathered together some odds and ends, nothing that really meant anything to him, until he saw that something had rolled under the bed. He sighed, and putting his pipe firmly between his teeth, he crawled underneath the bed to retrieve it. The dust stirred up around him as he made his way under the bed. Merry stopped when he saw what it was.  
  
In front of him, now covered with dust, lay a hand sized, unfinished wooden horse. Although the head and front legs had already been shaped, the rest of the body had been left unfinished. Pippin had been attempting to make it while they were staying in Rohan. Gimli had given him the block of wood and told him to make something so that Gimli could save himself from being talked to death by Pippin.  
  
Merry smiled weakly with tears in his eyes as he remembered how Pippin had eagerly taken it and had sat in silence for an hour, trying to figure out what to make. Merry wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"This is stupid!" he told himself. "Imagine what Pippin would say right now if he could see you? I bet he'd march right up to you and say 'Meriadoc Brandybuck! What are you crying for anyhow, you big baby?' "Merry hiccupped. "Come on, pull yourself together! Pippin isn't a baby anymore! He can look after himself now! He's proven himself." Merry nodded. "Yupe- and I've proven myself too. No more crying." Merry smiled and happily smoked his pipe. He laughed to himself.  
  
All of a sudden a hand reached toward him, grabbed a handful of hair and yanked him out from under the bed. Merry yelled in pain and struggled against the firm hands bringing him to his feet.  
  
Eowyn appeared before him and she grabbed his flailing arms. "Merry! Stop it!" Merry stopped, but was still up tight about who had pulled his hair. He growled softly in his throat. "Merry! We saw the smoke coming from under your bed and were worried!" Her face was full of genuine concern.  
  
Merry looked back over his shoulder to see Faramir. Merry looked back at Eowyn, trying to think of something to say. "You pulled my hair," Merry quietly pouted.  
  
A deep, warm laugh came from behind him. Faramir knelt down beside Merry. "I'm sorry, Merry, if I hurt you. Eowyn and I were just walking passed and saw the smoke. We thought something had caught fire, and when we saw you underneath, well, the rest kind of explains itself."  
  
Merry lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry Faramir- sir – I just wasn't expecting someone to pull me from under the bed by my hair."  
  
Faramir smiled. "True; I'm sorry Merry. I just reached under and pulled. I didn't realize that I was hurting you. Let me make it up to you. Do you enjoy drinks?"  
  
"Of course I do! Very much, sir!"  
  
"Good!" Faramir said. "Then come by the kitchen in a while and I'll make sure that we'll have some good drinks. I have to see to something at the moment, but I'll meet up with you soon." Faramir nodded a good bye to Merry and glanced at Eowyn lovingly before leaving. Merry turned to see Eowyn's face flushed and red. He smiled.  
  
"Captain Faramir is very nice, isn't he?"  
  
Eowyn looked down at him. "Yes, he is a hospitable man."  
  
Merry frowned. "What?! That's it?" He looked at Eowyn.  
  
"What?!" She said angrily. "Why are you looking at me like that? I said he was nice!"  
  
"You also said he was hospitable- who says someone is hospitable?! Are you blind? Don't you see the way that he looks at you? He's in love-"  
  
"DON'T!" Eowyn's face was pale and she almost looked scared. "Don't you dare say that. Its not possible." She turned and left.  
  
Merry could hear her door slam behind her. Merry sighed and gently rubbed his sore head. He felt bad now- he hadn't meant to get Eowyn upset. But he had, and now she was angry- or was she scared? Why would she be scared of Faramir loving her?  
  
Merry stood puzzled for a moment and then made his way to the kitchen to share a drink with the Gondorian Captain.  
  
Reviewers: Please forgive me for my mistake in my last chapter. Yes, Faramir's mother's cloak is blue and silver, not red and brown. Its my mistake and I ask you to forgive me...if you do forgive me, would you be so kind as to review now? (Thank you!) 


	31. Do you love her?

Far and Away  
  
Chapter 31   
  
(Warning! Beer and alcohol are involved!)  
  
Merry walked into the kitchen and was immediately greeted by an elderly woman who was working in the kitchen. She gave Merry an apple and patted his head.  
  
Merry walked over to a stool and climbed onto it. He shook his hair and rumpled it back the way that he liked it. He sat patiently for Faramir for over an hour. When Faramir still didn't show up, Merry got down from the stool and prepared to leave.   
  
Suddenly, a loud bell rang and men began to shout. Merry hurried to the door and ran down the hall to Eowyn's room. He burst into the room, breathless. "What's happening?!" he exclaimed.   
  
Eowyn glanced at Merry and then hurried to the window. She motioned Merry over. They both looked out over the city and tried to listen to what the men kept saying. "Can you make anything out?" She asked Merry.   
  
Merry shook his head. "I'm going to find Faramir."  
  
"I'll go with you." Eowyn grabbed her thing coat and a cloak. As they hurried down the hall to Faramir's room. Merry wondered where the cloak had come. He decided not to bother he about it, because she still looked a little angry with him. Eowyn knocked softly on Faramir's door. There was no answer.   
  
Merry pushed the door open and walked right in. Faramir was standing in the middle of his room in the transition of putting on a shirt. Faramir stopped as Merry came into the room. Eowyn's mouth dropped open and her face turned ten shades of red. When she saw Faramir looking right at her, her face became redder and then suddenly pale. She mutter something under her breath and quickly closed the door, leaving Merry and Faramir alone. Merry noticed a hint of color had risen in the Captain's cheeks, but he didn't say anything. Faramir slipped his shirt over his head and pulled his coat on. He turned to the expectant Merry. "Yes?"  
  
"What's going on Faramir?"   
  
Faramir looked at Merry with confusion. "What was that?"   
  
"What's happening? Why is the bell ringing? Why are men yelling?"   
  
Faramir leaned close to the winder for a moment and then exclaimed, "We've won Merry! They're shouting about Aragorn's Victory! The King is returning back to Gondor!"  
  
Merry smiled. "They're really coming back? We've won? How?"  
  
"I'll find out." Faramir pushed his door open and hurried to find someone- anyone- who had news of the battle.   
  
Merry happily ran down the hall to Eowyn's room and pounded on the door. Eowyn opened it and looked down at a breathless Hobbit, who stood panting in front of her. She grabbed his shoulders.   
  
"Merry, are you alright?!"   
  
Merry waved her aside and after fully catching his breath said, "We won!"   
  
Eowyn looked at him, dumbfounded.   
  
"We did it Eowyn! I don't know how- Faramir's going to find out- but we won and they're all on their way back to Gondor right now!"  
  
Eowyn raised her hand to her mouth and choked back a sob. "Are they all coming home?" She whispered.   
  
Merry froze. In his excitement, he had forgotten that there were probably many who lost their lives. And now all he could think of was Pippin and if his cousin was alright. And what about Frodo and Sam? No one had even mentioned them- not even Faramir. What about all the others? Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Gandalf? The thought was almost too much for Merry.   
  
Faramir entered the room to see two pale faces. He paused and stared at one and then the other.   
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Faramir asked.   
  
Eowyn looked at Faramir. "Are they all coming back?"  
  
Faramir looked at her gravely. "No," he said. Eowyn became very quiet. Faramir looked at Merry, who lifted a sad, but eager face to the Captain.   
  
"What happened?" Merry asked.  
  
"Well, from what I got (I'm really not sure how much is true Merry) but this is what I head: Aragorn, Imrahil, and Eomer are returning triumphant from the Black Gates. There was some mention of the Eagles, but they've always been a myth-"  
  
"No! They're real!"  
  
Faramir stared at Merry for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. I believe you, Merry. So the Eagles were sighted, but the didn't get there until the battle had already started. Its said that they fended off the Nazgul, which probably saved the lives of many of our men. And after the battle was over, the largest Eagle came down, picked Gandalf up and, along with two other large Eagles, and flew straight into Mordor. And I'm assuming it was to get Frodo and Same, although no one said that. No one I spoke with said how the battle ended of what had happened exactly- although, they did mention an explosion."  
  
"An explosion?"   
  
"Yes, but they didn't specify so I really don't see a connection to the battle."   
  
Merry nodded and glanced at Eowyn, but she had disappeared. "Where did she go?"  
  
Faramir shook his head. "I don't know Merry- I think I might have upset her." Faramir sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Come on Merry. Let me get that drink I promised you."

Merry inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment. It had been a long time since the Hobbit had had a good drink. It had been Faramir's idea to go to a pub in the fourth level of the city. The noise and bustle of the pub had somewhat of a soothing effect on Merry. It reminded him of the Green Dragon in some ways. He took a deep drink from the large pint that sat in front of him and looked over the top of his mug to see Faramir smiling at him from across the table.   
  
"Thanks Faramir. This really means a lot to me."  
  
"Sure, Merry. Its my pleasure. This is one of my favorite places in the city. It holds a lot of good memories for me. My brother and I used to come here."  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
Faramir nodded. "Yes- I forgot that you knew him."  
  
"He saved both Pippin and my lives. He was a good man, Faramir."   
  
The Captain smiled faintly. "Thank you. Pippin told me a bit of something like that." He sighed and took a drink of his beer. "I do miss him. He always looked after when out mother died. He was always there to protect me-"Faramir cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Merry. "Anyway, its all in the past."  
  
"Pippin was always like my brother, but I'm the one who had to look after him," Merry said, happily sipping on his ale. "He's my cousin and we did everything together. He'd always get us into trouble- but sometimes I made him do things-"Merry looked up at Faramir, but the Captain had drifted far from this world into his own.   
  
Merry finished his ale and sat in silence for a few minutes. His companion's silence made him very uncomfortable and he began to feel lonely. He decided to break it.   
  
"Do you love Eowyn?"  
  
Faramir came crashing back and he stared at Merry. "What?"   
  
"Are you in love with her?"   
  
Faramir's face became completely red. "What makes you think that?" he stammered.   
  
Merry smiled and tried to get the last drops of ale from his mug. "Oh, nothing-"he looked up at Faramir. "Just that you stared at her like you love her. It's the way that you talk to her and look at her. Anyone can tell that you love her. And it seems like everyone but her." Merry frowned down into his now completely empty mug. "I think you should tell her. Faramir, could you get me another pint?"  
  
"Sure." Merry held out his mug and the Gondorian Captain took it.Faramir stood on the sixth level of the city, right out side the House of Healing on a balcony. The cool spring air came moist and salty from the ocean. Faramir sighed and stared into the west, watching the sun sink over the Misty Mountains. He sighed again.   
  
Faramir placed his hands against the waist high wall of the balcony. He looked down at his scared, weathered hands. His closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no possible way she felt the same about him as he felt for her- but what did he feel for Eowyn? He did have strong feelings for her, but were they strong enough to be called love?   
  
Faramir sat on the wall and shoved his rough hands deep into his coat pockets. She was beautiful, no question there. Eowyn also had this natural fire that seemed to be burning within her and he found that part of her fascinating. Every conversation she had with him was full of excitement and he loved that. She was never boring. She was young, about 25 and was full of a contagious energy. He sighed deeply.   
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
A soft voice caused his heart to skip a beat. As he raised his eyes to look at the speaker, he met her stormy blue eyes. She stood in front of him, waiting for an answer. Her angel like features captivated him and caused his heart to beat wildly.  
  
"You seem deep in thought, I'll leave." She turned to go, but he jumped up and grabbed her arm.   
  
"No please stay. Your company is soothing." He sat down again, his hand still on her arm. She slowly sat down next to him. "I've had a lot on my mind lately," he explained.   
  
"The War?"  
  
He noticed that she hadn't pulled her arm away from him, so he cautiously moved his hand to her wrist. "Something like that." He smiled at her and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He glanced at her. "I hope I didn't upset you earlier."  
  
She shook her head. "Oh, no. You really don't know how much it meant to me that Eomer is coming back."  
  
Faramir boldly took her hand. "I know what you mean."  
  
Eowyn smiled at him with her blue eyes. "Yes, well, it's a very good thing that they're coming home." She squeezed his hand and got up. "Good night, Faramir."  
  
Faramir chocked a good night to her and stared after her until she had vanished from his sight. In that one moment he know: he loved her.   
  
(%author's note% alright, I know that it takes me forever to update, but my computer is either not working, or I'm not in town. And school starts in less than a week, so, I'm sorry but I hope that you like this chapter! Please review!! Thanks! %end of author's note%) 


	32. Her Winter Passed

Far and Away

% Her Winter Passed%

Chapter 32

(%Author's note% this chapter contains scenes and lines from The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King chapter The Steward and the King. This is my disclaimer to that chapter. I do not own LotR, JRR Tolkien does!! So enjoy this chapter! I hope you like it! ï %End of author's note%)

Eowyn sat patiently on a stool while the Warden carefully examined her left arm. He gently applied pressure to her elbow and then her wrist. Eowyn flinched as he hit a sore point. He sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but your arm hasn't fully healed yet. It has healed remarkable fast, but you should still try to avoid putting a lot of pressure on it." He walked over to a large bowl filled with hot warm and dipped a cloth into it. He poured some crushed athelas into the water and then lifted the cloth out. "Your shoulder down to your elbow is fine. It has healed quite nicely and it has almost regained its full strength." He slowly began to wrap her forearm with the cloth. "However," he continued, "Your forearm is still mending itself and I'm afraid it may take longer than you'd like for it to completely heal."

Eowyn nodded and watched intently as he wrapped the hot strip of linen around her wrist.

"Do you know how long it will take?" She looked up at him.

"The very soonest would be one week." He saw the disappointment in her eyes and he paused for a moment from his work. "My dear child." He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "I am doing my best. And now you must help me by caring for yourself. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes, of course."

The Warden smiled and nodded. He slipped the last few inches of cloth around her thumb and tied it securely. "There. It isn't too unsightly, now, is it Lady?" She smiled and shook her head. The elderly man patted her cheek and then turned to the man who stood in the corner. "Now, my lord, you must keep an eye out for this one. Make sure she doesn't do anything to hurt herself."

Faramir smiled. "Yes, Warden. I'll watch out for her." He looked at Eowyn tenderly.

The Warden grinned and got up heavily. "Well, be off you two! Let an old man have his rest!" He watched as Faramir helped Eowyn from the stool and the two of them left together. He sighed and walked over to shut the door.

Later that day, Eowyn was walking in the garden alone. She went over to the wall and sat down, resting against a pillar.

The city had seemed to have erupted over night. Hundreds of people ran to and from, making preparations for the King's return. Men were repairing buildings and cleaning up the streets. A stream of women and children coming back from the refuges flooded the lower levels of the city.

She gently touched her left arm. Its bandage was cover by the white sleeves of her dress, but she still felt self conscious about it. She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

The soft fall of almost silent footsteps drew her attention to the inside of the courtyard. Faramir went over to Eowyn and sat beside her on the wall. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Merry is safely off to see Pippin and the others. You should have been there. He was so excited...and he asked me to give you this." Faramir pulled a small white rose from behind his back and smiled. "He wanted to give it to you himself, but they wouldn't wait any longer for him, so he asked me to give it to you. May I?"

Eowyn nodded, a blush rising in her cheeks. Faramir leaned forward and gently brushing her hair from her face, place the rose behind her ear. Eowyn smiled softly and stroked the silky petals. "I wish I could have told him thank you."

"I'm sure he knows Eowyn." Faramir paused and then looked at Eowyn intently. "Why did you stay here? Why didn't you go with Merry to Cormallen to be with your brother?"

Eowyn looked directly into Faramir's eyes and said, "Do you not know?"

"I can think of two reasons, but I don't know which would be true."

Eowyn shook her head violently and rose swiftly. "Do not play puzzles or riddles with me Faramir! Speak plainer!"

Faramir rose slowly and stood at his full height in front of her. He looked down on her while she looked fiercely up at him. "As you wish." He said. "You're not going because it's only Eomer who is calling you to come celebrate with him, not Aragorn. That or-"Faramir paused, unsure of himself. His mind was struggling with itself and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What is your second answer?" Eowyn said boldly. "Speak, Captain!" Eowyn's voice shook and she was on the verge of tears.

Faramir looked straight into her stormy blue eyes and said, "Because I am not going, neither do you."

Eowyn stepped back, as if slapped. This answer astonished her.

Faramir continued. "Maybe it is both and you simply cannot choose between them." He paused for a moment, waiting for a response. When none came, he took Eowyn's chin and turned it toward him. As their eyes met Faramir asked, "Do you not love me, or will you not?"

The silence that followed could have rocked the world. Eowyn's mouth had dropped open. Their eyes still held each other, almost afraid to look away. Finally Eowyn's answer broke the stillness.

"I wish to be loved by another, but I don't want your pity."

Faramir backed away. He looked at her with a fire that was building up inside of his soul. "I know that you wish someone else loved you. You wish it were Aragorn, because he is high and a great captain of men. Because he is to be king. And he is noble and brave and full of courage- the type of courage that any man longs for. But when he gave you understanding and pity, not love, you choose to take none of it. Instead you choose death. Isn't that right?" Eowyn looked away from him, avoiding eye contact. Faramir's lip quivered with frustration. "Look at me, Eowyn!"

Eowyn jumped slightly at the command and then turned to look at Faramir. She gazed right into his eyes.

"Don't cast aside pity Eowyn, for that is the gift of a gentle heart. But I don't offer you my pity. I know that you are a lady of rank and class and that you are strong. You are valiant and renown so that it will never be forgotten. And Eowyn, you are beautiful. I love you. And even if Aragorn were to choose you his bride and you be Queen of Gondor, still I would love you with my entire being. Eowyn, do you not love me?" Tears threatened in Faramir's eyes. He didn't dare to look away from Eowyn, for fear that she would some how be lost to him forever.

And as he held her gaze, a cloud seemed to lift from her eyes, and a burden carried away from her heart. His heart dared to skip a beat as she took a small step closer to him.

"The Shadow is gone," she whispered, "and all despair has left my body. I no longer desire to be a queen."

Faramir laughed out loud. It was a laugh that would warm your heart if you could have heard it, like someone rejoicing with his very soul. "That is very well, for I am not a king! I will wed you, Eowyn, if it is your will. And if it is your will, I promise you that we'll cross the River and we'll be happy in these better times. And all will be well with my soul, if you are there."

Eowyn stepped away from Faramir again and looked up at him. "So I must leave my own people, man of Gondor? What will you tell folk then? Will they say, 'There goes the man who tamed a wild shieldmadien from the North! Was there no woman of Gondor to choose?'"

"I would have them say that. For there is no one but you." Faramir smiled down at her and touched her cheek softly with his hand and kissed her softly. They broke for a moment and gazed at each other, both with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Then Faramir wrapped his arms around her waist and she around his neck and they kissed, and the Steward didn't care that they stood where many could see them.

When they broke from their kiss again, Faramir gently took her arm and pulled her toward the hallway. "Come, there is something I wish to give my bride-to-be." He walked swiftly down the hall to his room. Once inside, he shut the door and paused for a moment to admire Eowyn.

Faramir had Eowyn sit down on his bed and then he went digging through his desk drawers, searching for his gift. After finding it, Faramir slowly stood to his feet and knelt before Eowyn. In his hand he held a small wooden box with a picture of a horse carved into the front of it.

Eowyn smiled and gently traced the wooden horse with her fingers. She tenderly took Faramir's hand and squeezed it with excitement.

Faramir grinned and then said, "Eowyn, White Lady of Rohan, Daughter of Edmund and Theodwyn, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I promise to cherish you forever and to always love you, until my dying breath."

Tears of happiness ran down Eowyn's face as she nodded. "Yes, yes, Faramir." Then she laughed, and Faramir picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Now, I believe it is my duty to give you this." He opened to box and drew out a silver ring with three small diamonds encrusted on it. He took Eowyn's right hand and slipped the ring over her finger. Faramir kissed her hand, then said, "I have one more gift to give." He pulled a necklace from the box and handed it to Eowyn.

She stared at the beautiful silver and diamond encrusted star the hung on a silver string. A small silver tree with six small stars hanging from its branches was picture inside the star.

"It's beautiful," Eowyn breathed.

"It was my mother's. It was a wedding gift from her father." Faramir gently pulled Eowyn's hair aside and clasped the necklace. "You look beautiful with it."

Eowyn blushed and leaned close to Faramir. "Thank you, my lord," she whispered, softly kissing him.

Faramir pulled away and smiled. "You're most welcome, my lady," he said, leaning in for another kiss.

No words can describe the joy that those two felt at that moment. They were two souls who had finally, after a long, hard journey, found each other. They were two lovers who were eternally bound by their love.

(%Author's Note%) Alright, it's so sad, but this story is almost over...would you like at least one more chapter with their wedding?! Please, Review! Thank you to all of you who have stuck it out with me the entire time (thanks so much Lirenel!) This chapter is dedicated to all the faithfuls out there! (%end of author's note%)


	33. Wedding Bliss

Far and Away

Wedding Bliss

Chapter 33

(Author's note this is chapter will contain the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn. This isn't recorded by Tolkien so I'm going make up some on my own. And, by the way, this will be the final chapter I hope that you all like it…thanks so much for all of you who have stayed by me while I was writing this. God bless end of author's note)

Eowyn drew in a deep breath. This was it- there was no turning back now. She was standing there, looking down the rows of people. Butterflies flew up from her stomach into her throat. Her heart pounded. She had never been this nervous in her life.

_So many people_, she told herself. _They're all looking at me_. _All I have to do is focus on him and I'll be all right. _

She lifted her eyes to the end of the seemingly endless row of people, all gazing back at her. She lifted her eyes to him.

He stood waiting for her- and her alone. There was no one else. Not a single soul in the room existed except himself and the beautiful angel slowly approaching him. She was radiant. And she was all he saw.

Arwen had helped Eowyn with her dress. It was a sort of mixture between the two cultures. It was fashioned in a tight, waist binding middle, with bindings at the elbows, but its neck was lowered considerably and its train trailed behind. The dress was white, as was traditional, with simbelmyne stitched in a silver glow that encircled the bottom of the dress and gradually wound its way up the dress until it disappeared into the whiteness of the neck and appeared again at the end of the sleeves. Seven gold stars were sown into the bottom of the dress. The gold stood out in the field of silver on which it rested.

Arwen had pulled Eowyn's golden hair out of her face and laced simbelmyne through the tresses. Eowyn wore the necklace and the ring that Faramir had given her.

Before the ceremony had begun, Arwen had turned Eowyn around and looked her up and down.

"You look beautiful," Arwen said.

"Thanks to you," Eowyn said softly. She gazed at the Elf in front of her. Arwen's dark glow surly dimmed any beauty that she had, Eowyn was sure of that. "Thank you Arwen."

Arwen took Eowyn's hands in her own and smiled. "You're welcome. This is your day. I just want everything to be as you've always dreamed it would be."

"Thank you," Eowyn whispered.

Arwen laughed and looked Eowyn deep in the eyes. "Of course! Now you'd better hurry! You don't want your husband to think you've run away, now do you?"

Eowyn smiled and nodded.

Faramir couldn't take his eyes off of Eowyn. She was simply gorgeous. Nothing could ruin this day for him; it was already perfect.

Eowyn stepped up beside the captain and took his hand. She gazed into his eyes…his beautiful, loving eyes that saw no one, but her. She squeezed his hand. He would soon be hers and hers alone, and she would be his and there would be no other.

warning: this is the morning after their wedding night and I've tried to keep it as friendly to all everyone as possible ... so please enjoy!!

The sun woke her the next morning. She turned her face from the bright light onto a cooler place on her bed. As she shifted, she felt an arm slide across her waist and pull her securely close. A smile crossed her face and she rolled over onto her stomach. She lifted herself up with her elbows and gazed on her lover. Eowyn softly brushed the hair from Faramir's eyes. She leaned over and softly kissed his cheek.

Faramir's eyes fluttered open and blinked in the harsh sunlight. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he finally found Eowyn in the brightness. He grinned and moving into a shadier spot, pulled her along with him. As he readjusted in bed, Eowyn laid her head on his chest and watched him.

Last night had been more that she ever could have dream it could be. Knowing that she was his only and he was her only made it even better.

Faramir yawned and rubbed his eyes. He sighed contentedly and smiled at Eowyn. "What are you thinking about?"

Eowyn grinned. "You."

Faramir arched his eyebrows. "Really? M…something good, I hope."

Eowyn laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

"What? You're already keeping secrets from me? Miss, I'm not sure if this is going to work out. I mean, last night- _wow!_ but– hey!" Faramir laughed as he caught Eowyn's fist. "No violence now, remember? I'm stronger than you."

"You wish!" Eowyn said as she struggled against his firm grip.

All Faramir could do was smile as he watched his wife. He grabbed her waist with his free hand and pulled her close. He let go of her hands and cradled her head. He let her catch her breath and then kissed her softly.

"I love you Eowyn Elemmire." He whispered into her ear.

Eowyn smiled. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and rested her forehead on his. "I love you too, Faramir." She kissed him deeply. His arms encircled her body and hugged her tight. And in that moment, Eowyn knew that she had found the man she would always love.

(author's note ok, at the beginning of this, I know I said that this would be the last chapter… well, if you'd like to hear a little on into their life, I can try to think something up, but that's only if I get feedback & all…so, thank you so much for putting up with my laziness & I hope that you enjoyed the story. End of author's note)


	34. The END

Faramir and Eowyn's wedding will be the last chapter posted for this story. Thank you for following this story and being so supportive, especially Lirenel! Due to Lirenel's advice, I am going to continue my story of Faramir and Eowyn, but I'm going to begin a NEW story. Thank you so much all of you who reviewed! It means so much! I'll try to post the new story within the week…at the more two…

I hope that you enjoyed Far and Away… love you guys!


End file.
